Byakurō
by Hady-Chan
Summary: Ichigo trata de llevarse bien con su hollow sin mucho éxito ya que no confía en él. Y su hollow trata de hacerle recordar que ya se conocían mucho antes de que Ichigo se convirtiera en shinigami. Ambos tendrán que irse de Karakura siendo perseguidos por los shinigamis. ¿Qué sucederá cuando todo este en su contra? Mal Summary -.-
1. Chapter 1

Tengo inseguridad de publicar esto en FF al principio así que empecé poniéndolo en facebook. Varias amigas me han dicho que está bien así que me atreví a publicarla aquí... Espero que les guste.

Advertencias: Este fic puede que sea yaoi (chicoXchico) así que si no te gusta no leas.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

Todos los niños de la clase de primaria estaba en silencio y muy concentrados en su trabajo. El día de la madre era muy especial para ellos, se estaban esforzando mucho para hacer sus dibujos y colorearlos sin salirse de la línea. La profesora los vigilaba y observaba como sus alumnos ponían su amor en el papel. Pasó por las mesas, animando a los niños, diciéndoles que estaban haciendo un bonito dibujo. Pero en la última fila, había un niño que aún tenía la hoja en blanco. Estaba de brazos cruzados en la mesa y la barbilla apoyada sobre ellos.

–¿No sabes que dibujar? –Acarició su brillante cabello naranja y se agachó para estar a su altura– ¿Eh, Ichigo-kun?

El niño negó con la cabeza–. No quiero dibujar nada.

La profesora sabía que le pasaba a su alumno, así que trataría de entretenerlo– ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas con unos recortes? –se fue hasta su escritorio al principio de la clase y de allí trajo unas láminas con recortes de animales–. Son muchos para recortarlos yo sola –le tendió unas tijeras y él las cogió.

Cogió la primera lámina, pero no sabía de qué animal se trataba, aunque era uno que le llamaba la atención.

–Es un lobo ártico–dijo la profesora recortando un conejo.

–Es bonito–metió las tijeras en el papel y empezó a recortar– ¿Qué es el ártico?

–Es un lugar dónde hay mucha nieve y que está al norte.

–¿Algún día podré ver uno?

–Viven muy lejos de aquí. Pero seguro que algún día podrás– le revolvió el cabello y por primera vez desde hace tiempo, Ichigo sonrió.

–Eso sería genial –levantó el recortable y lo miró, contento.

–Puedes quedártelo si te gusta mucho –cuando terminó de recortar el conejito, se llevó las cosas de vuelta hacia su mesa, ya que casi era la hora de que todos se fueran a casa. El timbre sonó y todos recogieron sus cosas para marcharse –Ichigo, ¿puedes quedarte un momento?

–Sí. ¿Necesita algo?

–¿Me lo dejas un momento? –preguntó refiriéndose al lobo.

Sin titubear se lo dejó. La señorita sacó algo de su bolso y un kit de costura. Después de que hiciera varios movimientos de muñeca, que Ichigo no veía, le devolvió el papel, pero cosido a un pañuelo. Se veía más bonito que antes– ¿Te gusta?

–Sí. ¡Gracias!

–Hasta mañana, Ichigo.

–¡Adiós, sensei! –se marchó del colegio y caminó de vuelta a casa. Pero antes, sintió la necesidad de pasar cerca de la ribera del río. Ichigo, guardó el pañuelo en su cartera, se sentó en la pendiente y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando empezó a llover. Se percató de ello cuando sintió que tenía frío –Cuando fue que empezó a llover… ¡Estoy empapado! –se levantó y miró la ropa con disgusto.

Más importante que su ropa en ese momento, fue aquel quejido lastimero que escuchó. Corrió por la pendiente y se paró al borde del río. ¿De dónde venía ese sonido? Miró al agua embravecida por el viento que de repente se había levantado. Allá pudo ver la procedencia del sonido.

–¡Se lo llevará la corriente! –sin pensarlo siquiera soltó la cartera y se lanzó al agua a rescatar a la criatura que pedía socorro. Logró alcanzarlo y sujetarlo con fuerza con un brazo, pero entonces nadar con uno solo contra corriente era demasiado para él. Y el animal, no es que fuera precisamente pequeño. No lograba alcanzar la orilla. En un último instante de desesperación, agarró al animal con ambos brazos –_Acaso es que… ¿No puedo proteger a nadie?_

* * *

Abrió despacio los ojos. ¿No estaba muerto? Se sentó de repente, sobresaltado. ¿Dónde estaba? Trató de calmar el ritmo de las preguntas que asomaban a su mente y miró alrededor. Se ubicó rápidamente, estaba bajo el puente. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¿Alguien lo salvó?

Algo que rozó con su espalda hizo que se asustara y se alejara de lo qué quiera que hubiera sido eso.

Entonces vio a aquel animal, aparentemente de color blanco ya que estaba bastante sucio.

–¿Un lobo?–lo miró con curiosidad y el animal también se fue acercando a él. Cuando vio que el niño ya no le tenía miedo, se aproximó del todo y le lamió la cara–. Para… ¡Me haces cosquillas! ¿Tú me salvaste? –el lobo apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Ichigo y este lo acarició–.Gracias entonces –se quedó así durante unos instantes hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza. ¿No había dicho su sensei que el ártico estaba lejos?– ¿De dónde eres tú, eh?

El lobo restregó su cabeza contra el pecho de Ichigo–. Supongo que no importa. No sé cuánto llevamos aquí, pero tengo que volver a casa –dijo apenado de tener que volver.

El animal dio media vuelta y recogió algo que estaba cerca de la pared– ¡Mi cartera! ¡Gracias! –le acarició de nuevo la cabeza y sonrió– Ojala volvamos a vernos. Yo soy Ichigo.

Se puso en pie y emprendió su camino de vuelta a casa. El lobo se quedó sentado debajo del puente, moviendo la cola lentamente de un lado a otro. Después se levantó y siguió el camino del niño.

–Aún me pregunto cómo ese lobo me salvó. No puede haber sido él, entonces me hubiera lanzado al agua para nada –de pronto escuchó unos pasos tras él, volteó la cabeza y vio al lobo siguiéndolo– ¡Ey! ¡No puedes venir conmigo!

El lobo lo miró, triste.

–Mi papá no me deja llevar animales a casa. Además, no podría esconderte, eres grande.

Dejó las orejas caídas y la cabeza agachada. Ichigo no soportó eso– ¡De acuerdo! ¡Haré lo que pueda! –en ese momento se percató de la extraña mirada del lobo. Aquellos ojos dorados tan profundos, lo atrapaban como si fueran la cosa más increíble que hubiera visto en su vida.–Qué tal si te doy un nombre, ¿tienes uno? –el lobo movió las orejas feliz –Vale… ¿Qué tal Shirosaki?

El animal se tiró sobre él y digamos que lo llenó de baba –¡P-para! –rió cuando este estaba lamiendo su cuello causándole cosquillas.

–Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –dijo una voz tras de ellos.

El lobo se giró y se quitó inmediatamente de encima de Ichigo y gruñó al hombre que apareció.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Refugiándote tras un humano, ¿eh? ¿Cuán cobarde puedes ser, hollow?

–Qui-quiénes son...-el peli naranjo estaba temblando en el suelo cuando vio como aquel hombre vestido con unas ropas parecidas a las de un samurái, sacaba una katana.

–_¡Corre, Ichigo!_

–Qué… –estaba aturdido, ¿quién le dijo eso?

–_¿Qué esperas? ¡Corre!_ –el lobo volteó la cabeza para repetirle lo que había dicho.

–H-ha… ¡Hablas! –exclamó mientras se ponía en pie torpemente.

–Tu huida llegó a su fin, hollow –varios hombres como el de antes rodearon al lobo y lo atacaron.

Ichigo observó paralizado y aterrado como herían a la criatura– ¡Ya basta! ¡Deténganse! –gritó con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Los agresores se detuvieron y miraron sorprendidos al niño, como claramente este podía verlos a todos.

Ichigo corrió hacia el lobo blanco y acostó su cabeza sobre sus piernas –¡Shirosaki! ¡Shirosaki! ¡Despierta por favor! –puso sus manos sobre él y lo sacudió levemente, importándole poco que estas acabaran manchadas de sangre– ¡No! ¡Por qué le hicieron esto!

Se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros, uno se atrevió a contestar–. Eso no un lobo, niño. Es un monstruo.

–Mentís… ¡Shirosaki me salvó la vida! –más lágrimas siguieron cayendo de su rostro mientras trataba de hacer que su amigo despertara.

–Él no puede haberte sal-

–Lo hizo… ¡Y quería que fuéramos amigos! Pero ustedes han… -se aferró al pelaje del animal y agachó la cabeza.

–Vámonos, no hay nada más que hacer aquí –fue todo lo que dijeron antes de desaparecer.

El niño siguió llorando en el sitio hasta que vio una de las orejas del lobo moverse– ¡Shirosaki!

–_Ichigo…_

–No te preocupes… Ya se han ido –se abrazó a él y sollozó.

–_Me salvaste. Si no los hubieras detenido yo…_

–Ahora eres mi amigo Shirosaki. No dejaré que mueras –agarró su cartera y sacó un pañuelo con el que el que presionó alrededor de la pata herida –No sé mucho de curas en animales…

–_Está bien así, gracias_ –le lamió la mejilla suavemente y se acostó de nuevo en sus piernas.

–Ey, ¿por qué hiciste eso? –sonrió.

–_¿El qué?_ –preguntó a la vez que movía las orejas, feliz.

–Me has dado un beso –rió Ichigo.

–_N-no es verdad…_ -protestó un poco nervioso-. _Y eso lo hacen los perros. No soy un perro_ -gruñó.

–¡Sí lo hiciste! Soy pequeño, pero no tonto.

–_Lo sé. Gracias por darme un nombre. Era lo que más deseaba de todo. ¡Y tener un amigo! Eso era impensable para mí…_

–¡No tienes que agradecerme! Tú también me salvaste a mí. Te llevaré a mi casa y allí podré curarte mejor. Mi papá lleva una clínica.

Shirosaki se apartó del regazo de Ichigo para que este pudiera levantarse y aunque aún ritmo lento, siguieron el camino hacia la casa de Ichigo.

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir, es una idea extraña... En el siguiente capítulo un salto en el tiempo. ¡Por favor dejen reviews para saber si debo seguir! Aunque los tres primeros ya los tengo, a partir de entonces me dicen, ¿vale?


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo, que bien -w- Subiré hasta el tercero, si continuo luego, depende de lo que me digan.

Advertencia: Este fic puede ser yaoi (chicoXchico) si no te gusta, no leas.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.

* * *

–_Ichigo… ¿Seguro que es por aquí?_ –le preguntó Shirosaki luego de haber estado largo rato andando.

–A-ahora no estoy seguro –dijo con la voz temblorosa. Pensó haber llegado a su casa, pero pareció haberse equivocado de camino.

_–Tranquilo. Llegaremos._

–No puedo andar más. Estoy muy cansado.

Shirosaki se paró a la par que el niño y se frotó contra él–. _Ánimo. Tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti._

–¿Y la tuya?

La pregunta pareció cogerle por sorpresa, pero no tardó demasiado en contestarla–. _No tengo familia_ –hubo un momento de incómodo silencio hasta que el lobo volvió a hablar–. _Sube._

–Pero tu heri-

_–Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes._

Aunque indeciso, al final aceptó la propuesta. Admitía que ya no podría dar un paso más. Poco después de que avanzaran un poco, más o menos a mitad del camino, Ichigo se quedó dormido sobre el lomo de Shirosaki.

* * *

Ichigo despertó en la mañana. Reconocía todo a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación. ¿Cómo llegó allí? Se sentó en la cama aún somnoliento y bostezó. Sacudió la cabeza, abriendo bien los ojos cuando recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Saltó al suelo y miró debajo de la cama, a su alrededor, en su armario… Pero no había rastro del lobo blanco.

–¡Shirosaki! ¿Dónde estás? –incluso se asomó a la ventana para ver si estaba en la calle.

–¿Ocurre algo, hermano? –le preguntó su hermana pequeña Yuzu que había subido a despertarlo, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ya lo estaba.

–¿Has visto a Shirosaki?

–¿Quién? –contestó confusa.

Suspira. Pone una mano a la altura de su pecho y dice –Un lobo blanco, ¡más o menos así de alto!

–Ya estás soñando cosas extrañas de nuevo, hermanito –rió la de ojos avellana.

–P-pero… ¡Fue real! –aunque ahora dudaba de ello. ¿Tal vez sí lo soñó? Se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró. Claro, cómo podía aquello haber sido real. Nadie lleva ropa de samurái en esta época y los lobos, y ningún animal, habla como los humanos.

–Baja a desayunar antes de que se te haga tarde.

–¡Sí! –asintió mientras corría a su cajón para sacar su uniforme. Después de todo había sido un sueño. Uno bastante extraño.

* * *

(Varios años más tarde...)

_–Me aburroooooo, Rey._

–Oye, me desconcentras –lo atajó con brusquedad. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo en concentrarse para hacer su tarea, pero no es como si su hollow quisiera dejarlo en paz.

_ –¡Pero me aburro! ¿Por qué no vienes acá y peleamos un rato?_

–Nada de transformaciones en hollow, gracias –gruñó, frunciendo el ceño. Así no podía hacer sus deberes. Con esa voz en su cabeza, hablándole a cada rato. Estaba feliz –sí, feliz- que después de haber perdido sus poderes, tanto Zangetsu como él, hubieran regresado. Pero su hollow, ahora en vez de querer controlar su cuerpo, quería darle un buen dolor de cabeza. Tenía ganas de ir y golpear a ese bastardo, a ver si callaba un rato.

_–Oh vamos, no seas así _–dijo en un tono inocente, que Ichigo no supo decir si era falso o si realmente estaba mostrando una estúpida faceta infantil.

–Escúchame, hollow. ¡Hazme el favor de callarte antes de que patee tu trasero! –casi lanza sus cosas por los aires. La paciencia no es su fuerte.

_–Tsk, aburrido. _

Ichigo perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba–. Está bien. Sal acá.

El hollow no contestó de inmediato, si bien eso lo aturdió un poco. ¿Le estaría jugando una broma por haberlo estado molestando todo el rato? _–Eso no tiene gracia, Ichigo._

–Vale, si no quieres salir, quédate ahí en silencio.

No era broma. No tenía la pinta de serlo. ¿Realmente le dejaba hacerlo? Sin pensárselo más, se materializó al lado de Ichigo.

–Al final te decidiste.

–Oye, Ichi- ¡Ey! –exclamó cuando de repente lo tomó de la mano. Luego Ichigo le tapó la boca.

–Vamos afuera –cogió su placa de shinigami y salió de su cuerpo. Saltó por la ventana sin soltar al albino y se lo llevó varios metros lejos de su casa. Tomar medidas de seguridad no estaba de más. Lo liberó y este lo miró con furia.

–Por qué has-

–¿Qué quieres hacer? –le preguntó cortando lo que quiera que fuera a decir el hollow.

–¿Qué? ¿Me estás preguntando a mí qué podemos hacer? –frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Tenía la sensación de que Ichigo planeaba algo. Curiosamente, debería ser al revés.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. ¿No pasaría nada malo, verdad? Mientras no destruyera nada o hhiciera daño a alguien, no veía por qué no. A lo mejor podía hacer que su hollow descargara toda esa energía hiperactiva que tenía encima y luego podría hacer su tarea tranquilamente.

Entonces él se sintió contento por una vez en mucho tiempo–. Ya sé a dónde quiero ir.

Ichigo parecía sorprendido por la sonrisa normal de su hollow. Extraña, pero encantadora. Y se golpeó mentalmente por pensar eso. ¿Qué demonios decía?

Se sorprendió –aún más- cuando se detuvieron frente el parque de atracciones. ¿Era en serio? ¿Y cómo conocía ese lugar?

–¡Te vas a quedar atrás, Ichigo! –este miró al frente y se percató de que el albino le llevaba una larga distancia. ¿Desde cuándo se emocionaba tanto?

–Qué demonios…–se pasó la mano por el cabello y frunció el ceño– ¡Ya voy!

Desgraciadamente, Ichigo no se llevaba bien con los parques de atracciones, y mucho menos con las atracciones que daban vueltas. Tuvo que rogarle a su hollow para no subirse a ellas. Este aceptó sin rechistar.

–Está portándose… Normal –pensó Ichigo, sentado en un banco y mirando al cielo–. Extraño…

–¿No es genial poder subirnos sin tener que pagar? –comentó.

–Alguna ventaja tenía que tener esto de ser shinigami –bromeó el peli naranjo.

El de ojos dorados rió por el comentario del shinigami. Ichigo rió también. No era tan malo pasar el día con él después de todo.

–Ichigo.

–¿Hm?

–Crees… ¿crees que podríamos llevarnos bien?

–Claro que sí. Ya ves, estamos sentados aquí, tranquilamente –era agradable. Era como estar haciendo actividades con un amigo. ¿Amigo? Eso sonaba endemoniadamente extraño.

–Oh… –que el shinigami lo aceptara, era un gran paso– ¿Y amigos?

Eso se lo pensó un poco más, ¿pero por qué no? ¿Acaso no se lo había pasado bien? Y lo bueno es que nadie había salido herido en su salida–. Claro. En el fondo eres bueno, ¿eh? –le golpeó el hombro suavemente.

–Siempre lo he sido. Si tú supieras, Ichigo… –pensó. Quería llegar a creer, que algún día aquel adolescente se acordaría de él. Sí, algún día...

* * *

No es que la historia haya cambiado de tema de repente. No. Sólo... es así xD ¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Ayer no pude subier el tercero, lo siento. Aquí está.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

–Y bien, ¿algo más a lo que quieras subir? Ya es bastante tarde –dijo Ichigo estirando los brazos al aire y posicionando las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Dio un vistazo rápido alrededor. La gente empezaba a irse, aunque siempre quedaban los jóvenes fiesteros que se quedaban hasta tarde disfrutando de las atracciones en la noche.

–Creo que está bien por hoy –suspiró.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó mirando de reojo a su hollow.

–No es nada –se adelantó un poco a Ichigo y caminó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su hakama.

–Si te soy sincero –empezó diciendo ganándose la atención del otro–, hoy me lo pasé bien contigo. Es un poco extraño, la verdad –añadió pasando la mano por su cabello naranja.

–Para mí también fue… raro. Quiero decir, siempre estoy en tu mundo interno, no es qué sepa mucho del exterior.

–Tal vez, ¿podamos salir juntos más a menudo? –propuso aunque se sintió un poco estúpido. ¿Cómo fue que se portaba tan bien con él así de repente? ¿Y si tramaba algo? Su cabeza le decía que no confiara en las palabras que salieran de la boca de su hollow, pero algo le decía que todo estaba bien. Que debía estar a buenas con él. Nada de peleas por la corona, y esas cosas que él dice.

La idea pareció emocionar un poco al albino. Tampoco creía que escucharía eso de los labios de Ichigo. Aquel día había sido muy extraño con todo eso. Pero aún no parecía satisfecho. Había algo más que quería hacer, sin embargo, y aunque le hiciera sentir como idiota admitirlo, no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Y para esa ocasión, los instintos no eran buenos. Mucho menos con un joven tan impredecible como Ichigo. ¿Desde cuándo a él le importaba eso? ¡A la mierda con todo! _–Pareces una estúpida niñata enamorada_ –se gritó a sí mismo con ira–. _Sólo díselo, hazlo… ¡Lo que quiera que sea!_

–Ichigo…

–¿Sí? ¿Qué pa-? –cuando fue a girarse para mirarlo, el albino le había cogido de la muñeca y había tirado de él. Todo después de eso, fue muy rápido. Sus labios se juntaron en un pequeño roce mientras por la fuerza por la que el hollow había tirado, caían al suelo. Justo por encima de ellos, a la vez que caían, pasó rozando una cuchilla bastante afilada. Si no fuera porque al hollow se le ocurrió hacer aquella acción, dios sabe qué podría haber pasado.

Ichigo, ignorante de que por poco casi alguien lo mata, se separó de su contraparte una vez se recuperó del shock–. Qué… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –murmuró en bajo.

–Ichigo yo… –notó que no estaban solos. Agarró a Ichigo de los hombros y lo obligó a que rodaran hacia un lado. –¡Vamos! –se levantó rápidamente y tiró a Ichigo del brazo para que lo siguiera.

–¿¡Se puede saber qué coño te pasa! –gritó muy enojado. ¡No entendía a qué venía todo eso! ¡Su hollow era grande destruyendo la confianza de los demás!

–¿¡No ves que nos atacan, estúpido! –le contestó en el mismo tono de enojo.

–Por qué has… -el hollow le tapó la boca cuando cruzó una esquina para evadir a sus misteriosos perseguidores.

–Hazme un favor, y mantén la boca cerrada –le susurró en el oído –O nos encontrarán –se asomó al borde de la esquina y vio a aquellas personas paradas en la calle, buscándolos -_¡¿Shinigamis? ¡Mierda!_

Se liberó del agarre y le volvió a gritar –Y por qué debería… ¡Me besaste de repente!

–Rey, haz el favor de-

–¡No pienso escuchar lo que me digas! ¡Tú…! Has…

–Lo siento –fue lo único que atinó a decir. Vio como el peli naranjo estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo –_Pero que obstinado… _¡Fue un accidente! ¿Y acaso quieres que nos encuentren?

–Deja de jugar conmigo.

Él jamás había oído tanto odio en la voz de Ichigo. Esta vez si la había hecho buena para hacerlo enfadar hasta tal punto. Lo importante ahora era huir de los shinigami –Escucha, sé que estás enfadado, pero al menos huyamos juntos de ellos, ¿sí?

Ichigo lo miró con desconfianza. ¿Y para que iba él a huir de los shinigami cuando el mismo era uno? Si estaban buscando a su hollow, adelante y que se lo llevaran –_No me importa lo más mínimo –_ante ese pensamiento, tuvo una sensación de opresión en el pecho. Quería pensar que no era remordimiento ante lo que había pensado pero… ¡Él se lo merecía!

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento estaban corriendo de nuevo. ¿A dónde lo llevaba? ¿¡Y por qué ahora estaban en un callejón sin salida!

–Ichigo Kurosaki –dijo uno de los shinigami, a quien el peli naranjo reconoció.

–Soi Fon… -murmuró cuando la capitana apareció de entre los otros shinigami del escuadrón de castigo.

–Vengo a por él –desenfundó su zanpakuto y apuntó al albino, quien apretó más fuerte la mano de Ichigo–. Si no quieres que tengamos que matarte a ti también, aléjate del hollow.

–Yo no… –¿Y ahora qué debería hacer? Su mente le pedía que se marchara, pero otra parte le decía que no se lo perdonaría nunca si mataban a alguien delante de sus narices. Por una vez, Ichigo maldijo su instinto de proteger a los demás. ¡Era un hollow! ¡Él mismo había acabado con miles de ellos! ¿Cuál era su problema?

–Entrégate, hollow. O si no lo mataremos a él y tú desaparecerás.

No tenía demasiadas opciones. Estaban rodeados. El albino frunció el ceño y miró a todos lados en busca de una apertura en la barrera de los shinigami. Soi Fon adivinó sus intenciones –. Ni se te ocurra escapar, hollow –le advirtió.

–Deja de llamarme así –gruñó–. Tengo nombre.

Eso sorprendió a Ichigo más que a los otros. ¿Tenía nombre? Nunca le preguntó porque creyó que no tendría. Ahora se sentía un poco estúpido por haberlo estado llamándolo ''hollow'' siempre.

–¿Qué-? –antes de que Ichigo dijera algo, el de ojos dorados lo golpeó en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

–Maldito… ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

–Me llamo Shirosaki. No lo olvides, shinigami. -Shirosaki miró a la capitana de reojo y luego reparó en Ichigo –Yo te protegeré, Ichigo.

Un brillante destello emanó del cuerpo del hollow, cegando a los shinigamis momentáneamente. Cuando recuperaron la visión, ninguno de los dos estaba.

–Encontradlos… ¡No dejen que escapen! –ordenó Soi Fon. Todos sus hombres se dispersaron en busca de los fugitivos.

* * *

B-bueno... hasta aquí voy. No he escrito nada más a partir de aquí porque aún estoy insegura sobre seguirla... ¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los review, sigo por ustedes y porque me gusta escribir esta idea :)

* * *

Corría lo más rápido posible hacia la casa de los Kurosaki. Ya llegado allí, suspiró de alivio al ver que la familia había salido. Entró por la ventana de la habitación de Ichigo y recostó a este en su cama. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra el borde de la cama, intentando recuperar un poco de aire. ¿Tan rápido lo habían detectado los shinigamis? Desde el principio había querido proteger a Ichigo, pero se veía como si lo hubiera metido en un error más grande.

–Mierda… –murmuró llevándose una mano a los párpados– ¿Por qué siempre acabo jodiéndolo todo? –sintió varios reiatsus acercarse. Ichigo aún no despertaba… ¿Qué debería hacer? Pues… despertarlo. Se levantó, agarró a Ichigo por los hombros y lo sacudió –Despierta. Vamos, Bello Durmiente.

–Sólo cinco minutos más, Yuzu… –Shirosaki chasqueó la lengua. ¡De verdad estaba durmiendo!

–Lo siento por esto, Ichigo… – dijo a la vez que sonreía perversamente. Soltó sus hombros, abrió la mano y lo abofeteó, despertándolo en el acto. Parecía totalmente desorientado– ¿Te vas a quedar ahí durmiendo? –gruñó el albino– ¡Vamos levanta! ¡Vienen a matarnos! –lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a levantarse–. Coge todo lo que te haga falta y vámonos. ¡Como si quieres dejarle una nota de despedida a tu familia! –Ichigo lo miró como si estuviera viendo a un loco –Sí, me oíste bien, Rey. Mueve tu trasero a no ser que quieras morir. Nos vamos de Karakura.

Al final, Ichigo reaccionó como para decir algo–. Ni loco. Te quieren a ti, no a mí. ¿Por qué no te marchas tú solo?

Shirosaki levantó las manos al aire y suspiró exasperado–. Eres idiota, ¿verdad? Si no consiguen cogerme a mí, vendrán a por ti, te matarán y yo moriré también. ¿Lo captas?

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos. Se estaba aguantando las ganas de agarrarse a golpes con ese bastardo. Él no se iba a ninguna parte y mucho menos fuera de Karakura– ¿Y por qué no te entregas?

–No puedo hacer eso –sentía los reiatsus cada vez más cerca. Joder, estaban perdiendo el tiempo– ¿Quieres que te deje inconsciente otra vez? ¿O prefieres venir por tu propio pie? Ichigo, por favor –rogó–. Por una vez necesito que confíes en mí.

¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? No. No se iba a ir a ninguna parte con él–. Huiré por mi cuenta si hace falta –a Ichigo le pareció ver por un momento que su hollow hacía una mueca triste. Debió de ser su imaginación.

–Como quieras… Si crees que puedes arreglártelas solo, adelante –abrió la ventana y saltó para luego desaparecer con el shunpo.

Ichigo suspiró y miró por la ventana. Veía a los shinigamis dividirse en dos grupos. Unos iban a por el hollow y otros iban a por… –¡Mierda! –corrió al piso de abajo y de prisa y corriendo, salió de la casa siendo perseguido por los shinigami del Escuadrón de Castigo. Estaban a punto de darle alcance. ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba en su cuerpo humano? Buscó su insignia en los bolsillos. No la llevaba encima.

Lo iban a capturar, no importaba lo mucho que corriera. Pero en un último intento por salvar su vida, intentó despistarlos y se escondió en un callejón. Idea estúpida e inservible. Su reiatsu se siente a kilómetros. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, pero enseguida tuvo que agacharse y salir corriendo de nuevo. Le estaban lanzando cuchillos desde atrás. Corrió por las calles, casi sin aliento, con la poca gente que había a esas horas mirándolo sin entender de qué huía.

No podía seguir corriendo… No importaba lo mucho que intentara levantarse y seguir su huida. Si al menos tuviera a Kon con él como otra medida… Pero no. No tenía nada qué hacer, estaba rodeado.

–Fue divertido jugar al atrápame si puedes, pero aquí terminó el juego –reconoció la voz de la capitana detrás de la línea de shinigamis. Esta se abrió pasó y apuntó con Suzumebachi al peli naranjo–. Es más fácil acabar contigo que perseguir a ese hollow escurridizo. Mala suerte para ti que la Sociedad de Almas diera carta blanca para acabar contigo si hacía falta.

Ichigo se sentía totalmente traicionado. Nunca estuvo a favor de las normas de la Sociedad de Almas en su mayoría, y aún así los ayudó tantas veces. ¿Es que acaso no puede confiar en nadie? Pero algo lo estaba molestando, Soi Fon hablaba del hollow como si no fuera la primera vez que lo persigue, ¿o son imaginaciones suyas?– ¿De qué le conocen? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Soi Fon se quedó observándolo, bajó el arma y se irguió–. Es un hollow que llevamos persiguiendo mucho tiempo. Es capaz de cambiar de forma así que por eso… Es escurridizo.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

_Ichigo._

–_¿Zangetsu?_ –¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la zanpakuto le habló?

_Escucha, Ichigo. Es posible, lo que dice la capitana es cierto. Shirosaki no siempre ha estado aquí._

–_Entonces cómo… Un momento, ¿cómo le llamaste?_ –preguntó confundido. ¿Y cómo era que ese nombre le sonaba de algo?

_Shirosaki. Ese es su nombre. _

–_Oye Zangetsu, yo…_

_Preguntas para más tarde. Tienes que salir de ahí. _

¿Pero cómo lo hacía estando en su cuerpo humano? Cómo…

_Ya llega la ayuda_ –dijo Zangetsu casi sonando alegremente.

–¡Ya déjenlo ir, malditos! –gritó alguien desde el cielo. Ichigo miró hacia arriba, siendo cegado en un principio por la luz de una farola, pero enseguida distinguió de quién se trataba– ¡Pónganle una mano encima y acabo con ustedes! –el albino aterrizó en el centro del círculo formado por los shinigami, justo frente a Ichigo.

–Es muy noble de tu parte preocuparte por un humano. ¿No que casi mueres por proteger a uno hace unos años? –Shirosaki gruñó ante eso–. Entonces sí fue así. Me pregunto cómo sobreviviste.

–El humano al que protegí me salvó la vida. No, eso no es correcto. Trató de salvarme la vida tres veces –clavó la zanpakuto en el suelo y se giró para ayudar a Ichigo a levantarse. Este cogió su mano sin ningún miedo. Shirosaki sonrió por eso. Volvió a darse la vuelta agarrando al Zangetsu blanco con fuerza–. Le devolveré el favor las veces que hagan falta.

Soi Fon sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Ese hollow seguía siendo extraño. No estaba clasificado en ninguna parte. No es un hollow corriente, ni un Gillian, ni un Adjuchas, ni un Vasto Lorde o un Arrancar. Nada de todo eso. ¿Qué demonios era ese tipo?–. Shirosaki… Era tu nombre, ¿verdad? ¿Qué eres exactamente? –no bajaba la guardia ningún segundo, no podía permitirse eso.

–No tengo porque darte explicaciones –frunció el ceño, la apuntó con Zangetsu y estiró la otra mano abierta hacia atrás, mirando a Ichigo de reojo– ¿Confías en mí? –murmuró.

Ichigo dudó unos instantes. Parecía que intentaba a protegerlo, ¿debía confiar en él por eso? Lo miró a los ojos, aunque lo estuviera mirando parcialmente–. No está mintiendo –se dijo a sí mismo. Estiró la mano y agarró la mano pálida de Shirosaki. Este sonrió y apretó su mano con fuerza.

Acumuló el reiatsu en la hoja de la zanpakuto y observó a la capitana con odio–. Espero no volver a vernos, Capitana –bajó la zanpakuto a una velocidad increíble, descargando el ataque contra los shinigami. Tiró de la mano de Ichigo para que empezaran a correr. Algunos de los shinigamis que estaban ilesos u otros no tanto, los persiguieron. Cuando estaban a punto de cogerlos, usó el shunpo, subiendo a lo alto de un edificio. Siguieron corriendo allí hasta que llegaron al borde. Shirosaki se giró para encarar a los shinigami que se le venían encima. Levantó a Zangetsu y usó el Getsuga Tensho contra ellos. Detrás de la polvareda que se levantó salieron más shinigami. De nuevo usó el shunpo para bajar a la calle. Se metió por un callejón cuando notó que Ichigo respiraba vehemente. Le susurró si estaba bien y él contestó que sí. Obviamente se veía exhausto. Notaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Shirosaki cargó al adolescente en su espalda y le pidió que se agarrara bien. Necesitaba las manos libres.

Salió del callejón y empezó a ser perseguido de nuevo. Las cuchillas atravesaban el aire, pero no acertaban en su objetivo. El hollow empezaba a notarse cansado también. ¿Cuántos más shinigamis habría? ¡Posiblemente estaba el escuadrón entero!

Mientras miraba hacia atrás chocó con algo y se tropezó. Ichigo se cayó de su espalda del golpe. Los shinigamis habían visto su oportunidad para atacar, ya era suyo… Los cuchillos volaban rápido hacia Shirosaki quién aún se estaba reincorporando. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara y el pecho, pero nada ocurrió. Apartó los brazos de su vista para ver a alguien parado delante suya– Ichigo… -el peli naranjo había tomado su zanpakuto y había despejado la mayoría de las armas, pero algunas de ellas impactaron en su cuerpo. Soltó a Zangetsu y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Estaba exhausto, estaba sangrando y en su cuerpo mortal. Eso no podía ser nada bueno– ¡Ichigo! ¡Aguanta! –escuchaba a Shirosaki gritar, pero sonaba como un grito lejano. Su vista se emborronaba y su cuerpo no respondía.

–Mierda… -murmuró antes de caer en manos de la oscuridad.

Shirosaki observó con horror como la sangre brotaba de las heridas. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Cargó al peli naranjo de forma nupcial, despacio para no hacerle más daño, y siguió corriendo–. Qué hago… Qué hago… ¿¡Qué hago! –gritó desesperado. Se escondió en un edificio y sacó con cuidado las cuchilladas clavadas en el cuerpo de Ichigo. Él gritaba de dolor por cada una que sacaba–. Aguanta… Sólo queda una –intentando mantenerse lo más calmado posible, sacó la última que quedaba, como esperaba Ichigo gritó de nuevo. Cortó la cinta de la empuñadura de Zangetsu con los dientes, y la usó a modo de vendas. No era experto en eso, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

–Lo… siento… -murmuró. Shirosaki lo miró y volvió a cargarlo.

–No tienes nada de que disculparte, esto es culpa mía –reanudó la marcha cuando sintió a los shinigamis acercándose de nuevo. Ya no había tantos, pero no iba a ser fácil darles esquinazo–. Yo te involucré y cargaré con la culpa.

–No… No la cargues. No eres… así… –Shirosaki volvió a mirarlo. ¿Cómo de repente podía sentirse tan culpable de verlo así? De hecho lo era, pero que lo sintiera era… Extraño. Pero tampoco le sorprendió tanto, alrededor de Ichigo siempre siente cosas extrañas.

–Aún no entiendo por qué me protegiste. Si hubiera muerto, todo habría terminado –la luz tenue de las farolas iluminaba su paso en su carrera, proyectando su sombra por donde pasaba.

Los shinigamis los seguían aún, silenciosamente.

–Quién sabe –contestó Ichigo esbozando una leve sonrisa. En ese momento Shirosaki no pudo ver sus ojos, tapados por mechones de cabello naranja–, soy así...

Shirosaki chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mirar al frente–. Rey idiota –dijo en un tono entre molesto y cariñoso. Aún por la escasa luz, pudo ver como había lágrimas en el rostro de Ichigo. También agarraba su shihakushô con fuerza. Shirosaki apuró el paso todo lo que pudo hasta encontrar un lugar más o menos ''a salvo''. En un almacén abandonado. Recostó a Ichigo en el suelo y apartó los mechones de pelo de su rostro–. Acabaré de una vez con esos shinigamis. Luego vendré por ti y nos iremos –Ichigo le dirigió una mirada de preocupación, no podía evitarlo–. Pasaran muchos más años para que esos shinigami me atrapen –dijo con orgullo–. Así que tú espérame aquí –se puso en pie y se marchó, dejando a Ichigo en el oscuro almacén.

–Volverá –se dijo a sí mismo. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Vaya, ¿desde cuándo confiaba en él así de repente? ¿Por qué era el único en quién confiar en ese instante? ¿O era algo más profundo que eso?

* * *

Apesto en escribir escenas de acción, lo siento por eso, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. ¿Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por los reviews nuevamente. Sé que no son muchos, pero tampoco pido más sabiendo que esta pareja no es demasiado famosa en español, porque si busco en ingles encuentro 63 páginas xD

* * *

A Shirosaki le costó un largo rato acabar con los shinigamis restantes, pero lo logró al final. Limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de una mano, puso en su lugar a Zangetsu con la otra. Ahora iría a por Ichigo.

En lo que caminaba, miró al horizonte. Los primeros rayos solares empezaban a hacer aparición. Que rápido había pasado el tiempo. Ingresó dentro del almacén y se arrodilló cerca de Ichigo. Él estaba despierto.

–Volviste –sonó aliviado, como si realmente hubiera temido por él.

–Claro que sí –gruñó. Lo ayudó a incorporarse y sin hacer demasiada fuerza, lo sentó sobre sus piernas e hizo que su cabeza quedara apoyada contra su pecho–. El suelo está frío –dijo antes de que el adolescente pudiera replicar. Se quitó la parte de arriba del shihakushô y se la puso por encima al peli naranjo. Ichigo frunció el ceño y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. La piel de Shirosaki también era fría, pero no tanto como el suelo, claro. Después de que estuvieran un rato en silencio, Ichigo se dio cuenta de algo. No se había percatado hasta ese momento porque era algo normal. En humanos. Allí, donde tenía apoyada su cabeza, podía escuchar latidos de corazón. ¿Pero cómo era posible? Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar a Shirosaki, este se dio cuenta de que era observado y bajó la mirada– ¿Qué pasa?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza y se quedó apoyado ahí un rato más. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue recuperando el calor y la piel de Shirosaki ya no se le antojaba tan fría. ¿Pero ahora por qué era incapaz de mirarlo? Ya no quería levantar la cabeza de nuevo y preguntarle. Tampoco sabía que decir exactamente. Sus ojos… No le daban miedo nunca más, sin embargo, ahora los encontraba profundos y atrapantes. Recordó, esa sensación ya la había tenido antes, ¿cuándo? No lo recordaba. ¿Por qué tan de repente tenía el deseo de decirle que le gustaban sus ojos? ¿Qué estaba mal consigo mismo? Debía de estar delirando por la pérdida de sangre, eso era.

Al final no supo que le pasó, pero acabó por decírselo–. Me gustan tus ojos –se lo dijo en frío, sin titubeos. Shirosaki abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió nada de ella. ¿Había oído mal? Miró a Ichigo y él no le estaba mirando en ese momento, pero podía asegurar que estaba despierto. No estaba diciendo cosas en sueños. Miró a ambos lados como buscando algo interesante en lo que distraerse. Dios… ¡A Ichigo le gustaba algo de él! Estaba emocionado como un niño en la noche de Navidad. Se golpeó mentalmente, una o dos veces, intentando quitarse ideas de la cabeza. Frunció el ceño. Odiaba cuando le hacía sentir de ese modo, pero tenía ganas de besar sus labios de nuevo y… No, no iba hacerlo. La última vez no fue bien. Esperaría por él. Tal vez algún día… Dejaría las fantasías para luego, ahora lo importante era irse de allí. Primero comprobó el estado de Ichigo y decidió que iba a hacer una parada para hablar con cierto tendero científico…

* * *

Shirosaki se encontraba en la tienda de Urahara, con la espalda apoyada contra una pared, esperando pacientemente a que su gigai estuviera listo e Ichigo recuperado lo máximo posible. Oficialmente, estaba preocupado con la situación.

–Entonces…–Shirosaki levantó la cabeza para mirar al hombre que le hablaba– ¿Se van de Karakura? –el albino asintió–. Cuida de él, por favor –asiente de nuevo.

Se levantó y siguió al hombre al interior, su cuerpo falso estaba listo. Entró y podía decir que era un poco incómodo, pero según Kisuke, eso es siempre al principio. Hizo un par de movimientos de brazos y piernas hasta que se acostumbró a moverlos–. Me marcho ya. Los shinigamis volverán de un momento a otro.

–¿No prefieres esperar a que Ichigo se recupere del todo? –Shirosaki frunció el ceño y gruñó. Le gustaría que descansara todo lo que necesitara, pero el tiempo no lo permitía. Urahara entendió sin que Shirosaki le contestara–. Buena suerte, entonces… -Kisuke sabía la verdad sobre Shirosaki y de hecho le preocupaban algunas cosas que, aunque había pocas posibilidades de que pasaran, podrían ser un problema. Sólo esperaba que trajera pronto a Ichigo de regreso.

Salió hacia la entrada e Ichigo lo estaba esperando allí– ¿Ya nos vamos? –el hollow asintió y caminó hacia él. Ichigo le dio las gracias a Kisuke y los demás junto con Shirosaki y ambos se marcharon.

Anduvieron en silencio. El sol ya bañaba las calles de Karakura y la gente salía de sus casas para hacer sus cosas. Ichigo caminaba a su lado, cabizbajo. Aquello no se sentía normal. No quería irse tampoco, ¿pero tenía opción? La Sociedad de Almas lo había traicionado, sus amigos no estaban por un viaje de fin de curso, al que no pudo ir por su trabajo de shinigami.

Una duda rondaba la cabeza de Ichigo y a Shirosaki le rondaba otra, solo que llevaban tanto tiempo en silencio que estaban inseguros de romperlo.

–Oye Shiro… ¿Qué pasó con mi insignia? –preguntó finalmente.

–Tuve que dejarla en tu casa –contestó fríamente. Ichigo tragó saliva. ¿Qué bicho le picó ahora? Entonces recordó que por la insignia la Sociedad de Almas podía saber donde estaba, ahora entendía por qué la dejó atrás–. No te preocupes –siguió hablando si mirarlo–. Urahara me proporcionó algunas cosas que nos serán útiles.

Ahí acabó la conversación. No se hablaron más el resto del camino hasta llegar hasta la estación– ¿Nos vamos en tren? –preguntó inocentemente.

–Sí. Nuestro reiatsu es más detectable en nuestra forma de shinigami, así que tendremos que usar un transporte normal –pagó los tickets y se subieron el tren. Parecía que a dónde iban no había mucha gente. Sólo había unas pocas personas. Se sentaron y esperaron pacientes a que el tren empezara a moverse, no tardó mucho en ello. Ichigo miraba por la ventana, con las manos pegadas al cristal. Se iba a ir de su ciudad, por no sabía cuánto tiempo. Echaría de menos a su familia y amigos. ¿Por qué se iba tan lejos por Shirosaki? No era capaz de contestar eso. Sentía la necesidad de que así debía de ser. ¿Destino? Prefiere no creer en él.

Después de media hora, ya estaban fuera de Karakura e Ichigo seguía apoyado contra el cristal, ahora mirando el paisaje. Se mantuvo inexpresivo durante varios minutos, pero empezaba a aburrirse. Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar Shirosaki, estaba de brazos cruzados y mirando firmemente al frente, parecía distraído pensando en algo que lo tenía molesto. De repente sus ojos se desviaron hacia él, haciendo que se estremeciera, desviara la mirada y se sonrojara. Definitivamente había algo en esos ojos dorados.

–¿Te encuentras bien?– Ichigo asintió rápidamente–. Vale.

Pasó otro rato hasta que Ichigo bostezó y se desparramó en el asiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraba ese viaje?

–¿Tienes sueño? –miró a Ichigo y no necesitaba más que ver su cara. Dudó un momento, pero lo hizo, acercó su mano por detrás de la espalda de Ichigo y lo atrajo hacia él, quedando su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Ichigo se dejó hacer, incluso cuando Shirosaki se puso a acariciar su cabello y a jugar con sus dedos en él. No le importaba, confiaba en que él no le haría más daño. O tal vez era que tenía tanto sueño que ni ganas tenía de discutir con él. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido sobre el hombro de Shirosaki. Y poco después, él notó como el cansancio también le iba ganando la batalla, tampoco es que se fueran a pasar su parada desde que era la última. Finalmente se dejó caer rendido al sueño y se durmió con la cabeza apoyada contra la de Ichigo.

Empezaba a darse cuenta de que desde hace años ya no podría vivir sin él, metafórica y literalmente hablando. ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a verle así?

* * *

Llegaron a la parada de destino. Bajaron del tren e Ichigo observó maravillado como estaba nevando. Debían de estar en algún lugar alto y al norte para que estuviera nevando. Shirosaki observó como el adolescente tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, entonces habló:

–Me recuerda a mi casa –Ichigo lo observó un poco confuso de sus palabras. ¿Tenía… una casa? Shirosaki era algo más que un hollow, ahora estaba seguro de ello. Caminaron a través del manto blanco durante varios minutos y de repente se asustó cuando sintió la energía espiritual del albino incrementarse–. No te alejes de mí –le dijo tomándolo del brazo. Iba a protestar por haberle hecho eso, ¿qué se creía que era? Sin embargo, empezaron a correr cuesta arriba, cosa que se dificultaba por la nieve. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué corrían?

En lo alto había una casa, la puerta se abrió cuando estaban a unos metros de ella. Entraron dentro y Shirosaki cerró la puerta abruptamente–. Bajo ningún concepto salgas de aquí, ¿entendido? –le dijo a Ichigo. Este iba a protestar, pero nuevamente Shirosaki lo interrumpió poniendo una mano en su boca. El peli naranjo se retorció en su agarre, no entendía qué estaba haciendo. ¿Los habrían seguido los shinigamis? Pero no los sentía a ellos. De pronto escucharon golpes en la puerta bastante fuertes, como si alguien la estuviera embistiendo para entrar–. Por favor, vigila que no salga de aquí.

Ichigo observó sus alrededores buscando a la persona con la que Shirosaki había hablado. Estaba todo tan oscuro que no veía ni delante de sus narices. Notó como Shirosaki lo soltaba, pero algo se tiró sobre él, impidiendo su movimiento nuevamente. Escuchaba un suave gruñido y una voz que resonaba en su cabeza que le decía una y otra vez que no se moviera –Ey… ¡Suéltame! ¿Quién eres? –Se revolvió, pero cuanto más se movía más fuerza hacia aquella cosa sobre él– ¿Dónde está Shirosaki? –su vigilante solo se limito a gruñir. Quería salir de ese lugar. ¡Estaba muy oscuro!

* * *

Shirosaki había salido de la casa para enfrentarse a sus perseguidores. Estos lo observaban con sus ojos dorados con cuidado, analizando de arriba abajo hasta que uno de ellos se adelantó a los demás y habló–. Vaya, vaya… Miren quién regresó –los demás gruñeron, pero luego rieron por lo bajo–. Creíamos que estaba muerto, maestro.

–Si estuviera en tu posición no me reiría tanto –saltó delante del líder, cambiando de forma en el proceso.

–¿Te atreves a tomar esa forma después de tanto tiempo? –le retó abriendo la boca, enseñando su hilera de dientes afilados.

–¿Y tú te atreves a desafiarme después de tanto tiempo?

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la risa de su líder–. Ahora yo soy el líder. Tú quedaste atrás en el pasado. Pero todo esto habrá tiempo de discutirlo más tarde. ¿Por qué has traído a un humano hasta aquí? Esto es territorio de las bestias –caminó alrededor del recién llegado y este lo miraba desafiante, sin perder ni un solo movimiento.

–Ese humano, es mi compañero.

–Eso va en contra de tus naturalezas. Somos lobos. Como vea a ese humano merodeando por aquí, puedes asegurar de que lo mataremos.

–Serán los siguientes en morir si se atreven –apretó los dientes y saltó sobre el otro desafiándolo con la mirada. Se revolvieron por tomar el control uno sobre el otro, pero al final el líder de la manda optó por dejarlo.

–Te estaremos observando. Y estoy seguro que a los demás tampoco les gustará esto –rió antes de irse seguido por el resto de la manada de lobos.

Shirosaki se quedó sentado observando cómo se iban. Entrecerró los ojos y gruñó. Sabía en un principio que Ichigo no sería bienvenido allí y él tampoco, pero mientras estuvieran en los alrededores de la casa, no pasaría nada. Era su territorio al fin y al cabo. Regresó a su forma humana y volvió adentro de la casa, encendiendo las luces en el proceso. Observó como Ichigo estaba forcejeando con su compañero–. Suéltalo Kyosuke. Ya pasó el peligro –la criatura peluda hizo caso, no sin antes darle un lametón en la cara a Ichigo.

–¡Ey! –iba a correr tras él, cuando observó mientras este se iba al lado de Shirosaki, que era un lobo blanco.

–¿Sorprendido? Kyouske, él es Ichigo –el lobo bajó la cabeza en asentimiento. Shirosaki se arrodilló y acarició su cabeza–. Me alegro de que tú no quieras matarle –susurró. El lobo se restregó contra él para calmarlo.

–Nunca creí que volvería ver uno –dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Shirosaki miró atónito como Kyouske se iba junto a Ichigo y por otro lado estaba extrañado ya que pocas veces había visto sonreír así a Ichigo, y podía hasta decir que eran contadas.

Ichigo recordó algo en ese momento, después de ver a Kyosuke y acariciarlo. Ya recordaba por qué le sonaba tanto el nombre de Shirosaki. ¿Coincidencia? ¿O el destino estaba jugando con él? Dijo que no creía en todo eso, pero estaba empezando a hacerlo. Todo era tan extraño…

* * *

Este es el capítulo más largo y el que menos me convence, pero la historia poco a poco ira cogiendo forma de nuevo. ¡A ver si adivinan quién aparece en el siguiente capítulo! ¿Por qué aún no ha salido en el manga maldición? ;_;

?: Me tienen en cuarentena.

Ichigo: Te lo mereces.

Shirosaki: Pobrecito.

?: ¡Cállate copo de nieve!

Shirosaki: ¿A quién llamas copo de nieve, bola peluda?

Ichigo: ¡Ya déjenlo o reparto ostias!

Mientras estos tres discuten... ¿Reviews? xD


	6. Chapter 6

Estaré eternamente agradecida a los reviews. Grimmjow, alias ''bola peluda'', hará aparición en este capítulo.

Hago todo mi mejor esfuerzo para que los personajes no me queden muy OOC.

* * *

La nieve seguía cayendo lentamente sobre el pequeño pueblo que, recién descubría el adolescente, allí no vivían humanos precisamente. Sentado en una vieja silla de madera junto a una ventana en la planta alta, observaba los copos de nieve caer. No había nada más qué hacer y posiblemente no habría otra cosa en mucho tiempo. En el tren ya había dormido bastante así que acostarse no era una opción. Por eso se había quedado allí sentado, observando el blanco y frío paisaje mientras su mente se perdía en esa blancura. Realmente no estaba pensando nada, sólo observaba.

–Ichigo… ¿No bajas a cenar? –le preguntó Shirosaki por segunda vez, pero Ichigo seguía con la vista en la ventana y no movía la cabeza en ningún momento. Suspiró. Posiblemente le estaría costando asimilar la situación. Decidió dejarlo solo y bajó con Kyosuke al amplio salón.

_¿No quiere bajar, maestro?_

–No –contestó negando con la cabeza.

El lobo se sentó y se rascó detrás de la oreja con una de sus patas traseras. _No tendrá hambre._

–Mi sentido del tiempo es un asco –gruñó el albino– ¿Cuando es la época de apareamiento?

Kyosuke lo miró con ojos analizantes mientras dejaba de rascarse y movía la cola. _Ya estamos en ella. _

–Mierda –se quejó. Odiaba esa época. Pero no pasaba nada, podría controlarse como siempre. O eso esperaba.

Alguien tocó en la puerta. Ambos se pusieron alerta mientras acudían con precaución a ver de quién se trataba.

Ichigo se había levantando del asiento y se asomó a las escaleras solo por la curiosidad de saber quién llamaba a la puerta de una casa vieja a esas horas.

Shirosaki miró a través de la mirilla y no pudo creerse por unos momentos que estuviera viendo a aquella persona. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Se debatió durante casi un minuto si abrir la puerta o no. Al final optó por no hacerlo y preguntarle qué quería. Después de que hablaran un momento, Shirosaki lo dejó pasar.

–No sé cómo te dejé entrar –replicó el albino entrando en la casa seguido de Kyosuke y el invitado.

–Soy bueno persuadiendo –rió en voz alta.

Ichigo no podía, desde su posición, ver por completo la figura del recién llegado, sin embargo reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. No podía creérselo. ¿Lo habría Shirosaki traicionado también? No. No debía sacar conclusiones tan rápido… Decidió armarse de valor y bajar a recibir al ''invitado''.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kurosaki –dijo sonriendo cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras. Ichigo frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con la mirada. No se fiaba ni un pelo de ese hombre.

–No estés tan tenso, Ichigo –Shirosaki puso una mano en su hombro–. No va a hacernos nada.

Eso no lo convencía para nada. Ni un pelo. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no se lo quitaba de encima. Iba a tener mucho cuidado con él.

– ¿Qué hace él aquí? –preguntó sin poder evitar sonar enfadado y molesto.

– ¿No le has contado nada, copo de nieve?

–Cállate, bola de pelo azul –replicó Shirosaki. No tenía por qué contarle nada a Ichigo. Él no tiene porque saberlo.

Ichigo volvía a estar perdido. Ahora resultaba que Shirosaki y su enemigo jurado, Grimmjow, se conocían. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? No entiende cómo quiere Shirosaki que confíe en él si no le cuenta absolutamente nada.

–Visto que tenemos otro invitado –miró mal a Grimmjow–, me iré a buscar más comida.

Salió de la casa de un portazo, parecía molesto de la llegada de Grimmjow. No porque él fuera a hacerles algo, sino por otra razón más profunda. Se apuró en su paso. No quería dejar a Ichigo sólo con él demasiado tiempo.

* * *

–Pensé que la habías palmado en la Guerra de Invierno de hace dos años –dijo sarcásticamente Grimmjow. Ichigo sólo gruñó en respuesta– ¿Por qué tan molesto? Si quieres pelear aquí me tienes.

¿Pelear? ¿Para qué? No tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, a pesar de las palabras que le dijo en Hueco Mundo antes de que el Arrancar fuera atacado por la Quinta Espada, Nnoitra.

– ¿Acaso tengo que volver a hacer algo como raptar a un amigo para que tengas un motivo por el cual luchar? –miró al shinigami de reojo con una sonrisa perversa.

Ichigo le dio la espalda y se marchó de nuevo escaleras arriba. No iba a dejar que Grimmjow lo provocara. No caería en sus juegos.

–Qué pasa… ¿Te volviste blando esos dos últimos años? ¿Perdiste las ganas de luchar? –siguió hablando desde el salón, sabiendo que Ichigo lo seguiría escuchando desde arriba.

El peli naranjo trataba de auto controlarse y no bajar a decirle cuatro cosas al Arrancar.

Kyosuke se quedó sentado con las orejas caídas. No sabía por qué tenía la sensación de que esos dos no se llevaban demasiado bien.

–Ahora en serio –rió con sorna–. Sólo quiero hablar de una cosa. Baja aquí, no seas cobarde.

–No tengo nada que hablar contigo Grimmjow– contestó secamente.

–Pero yo contigo sí, no me hagas subir a buscarte.

Ichigo suspiró exasperado. Grimmjow lo sacaba de quicio en algunas ocasiones cuando se han encontrado. Bajó de nuevo y se paró de brazos cruzados frente a él, esperando a que se apresurara en lo que quiera que Grimmjow quisiera decirle. El peli azul se dedicó a deleitarse con su mirada por unos instantes. Al Kurosaki no parecía hacerle demasiada gracia que él estuviera por allí y seguramente se seguía cuestionando que hacía en ese lugar. Como iba a disfrutar de su estancia, oh sí.

–Sólo quería decirte que… Es época de apareamiento.

Ichigo frunció el ceño más de lo normal y miró a Grimmjow bastante enfadado. ¿Y a él eso qué diablos le importaba?– ¿Y?

–Tómatelo como una advertencia –caminó por el salón hasta llegar al sillón y desparramarse en él.

Ichigo estaba perdiendo su paciencia con Grimmjow. De nuevo, ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Una advertencia sobre qué? ¿Y para que avisarle sobre algo? ¿Es idiota o qué?–. Grimmjow, si lo que vas a hacer es reírte de mí todo el puto día, mejor no digas nada. Y si lo que intentas es colmar mi paciencia, lo estás haciendo de puta madre.

Grimmjow rió de nuevo. Se estaba divirtiendo y acababa de llegar. Jugar con el shinigami iba a ser muchísimo mejor de lo que imaginó.

* * *

Aún se preguntaba por qué Grimmjow había regresado. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué cuando estaba con Ichigo? Estaba realmente cabreado. Lo peor es que no había sido capaz de denegarle el paso al Arrancar. Ahora tendría que cargar con su error. Huye de los shinigami y se encuentra con su antigua pesadilla. ¿Lograría algún día vivir tranquilamente? Empezaba a cuestionarse eso muy en serio. Aunque para alguien como él, vivir tranquilamente era pedir un milagro. No siendo humano, ni shinigami, ni hollow, ni siquiera una bestia. Hace tiempo que cree que no había lugar para su persona.

Meneó la cabeza a ambos lados. Estaba pensando demasiado en todo. Creyó haber dejado atrás su problema con su identidad. Pero parecía que siempre volvía atormentándolo una y otra vez. Y Grimmjow sólo empeoraba todo.

Él había conocido al Arrancar incluso antes de conocer a Ichigo y que este le diera un nombre. No sabía por qué en ese momento deseaba seguir sin tener uno. Tener un nombre significa ser alguien, ¿pero quién es él?

–Deja de divagar en todo eso –se dijo a sí mismo ya harto de sus pensamientos. Despejó su mente de todo pensamiento negativo. Ahora sabía con claridad qué hacía Grimmjow allí. Miró al cielo–. Va a ser un mes muy largo.

* * *

¡Esto ya está! Me pregunto de qué se conocían Shirosaki y Grimmjow. Oh, esperen. Yo sí lo sé. Pero seguro que pueden hacerse una pequeña idea.

Grimmjow: Nos espías, acosadora.

Shirosaki: La curiosidad me carcome las entrañas.

Ichigo: No me hagas imaginarme tus entrañas.


	7. Chapter 7

Guest: Sí, yo también odio el nuevo sistema de todo FF en general -_- Ahora dime, ¿eres adivina? xD

* * *

Finalmente, optó por encerrarse en una habitación y acostarse. Estar cerca de Grimmjow no le hacía ninguna gracia. No quería admitirlo del todo, pero se sentía inquieto sin Shirosaki en los alrededores. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes.

– ¿Qué me pasa? No es como si no me sintiera seguro a su lado… -se quedó en silencio y parado durante un momento, para luego dar vueltas en la cama mientras se revolvía el cabello – ¡No Ichigo! ¡En qué mierdas piensas! –se quedó boca arriba y con los brazos estirados. Tomó aire profundamente y suspiró. Parpadeó e hizo una mueca de molestia. En el fondo debería estar agradecido con Shirosaki. A lo mejor sin él, los shinigami podrían haberle matado aunque también fue él quien lo metió en todo eso. Estaba hecho un lío. Ichigo se estaba debatiendo entre sí Shirosaki lo había ayudado porque se preocupaba por él o porque si lo mataban Shirosaki también moría. ¿Cuál de las dos? Nada más haberse deshecho de los shinigami podía haber dejado que siguiera herido con tal de que no muriera. Así era él cuando lo conoció, pero no hizo nada de eso. Hizo un esfuerzo por curar sus heridas y además lo ha estado cuidando. ¿Lo ha estado haciendo por interés? Cree que no– ¿Por qué ahora estoy buscando una justificación para todo lo que puede ser negativo en lo que le refiere? Definitivamente no es alguien en que pueda confiar ciegamente. No caeré en eso.

Visto desde un punto de vista totalmente positivo u optimista, su hollow nunca hizo nada malo. Si lo pensaba con calma todas las veces que tomó control de su cuerpo fue porque estaba al borde de la muerte, no obstante eso lo llevaba al problema anterior. ¿Preocupación o interés?

Dejando los pensamientos racionales de lado, decidió concentrarse en lo que sentía ya que su cabeza no le estaba ayudando una mierda con tanto debate. Y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fueron aquellos dos orbes dorados brillantes sobre su infinita oscuridad. ¿Qué había en sus ojos que encontraba tan interesante? Le costaba admitirlo, pero ese color dorado lo maravillaba de cierta manera. Oh sí, incluso se lo había dicho al mismo Shirosaki, del que por cierto no recibió respuesta ante eso. Tampoco parecía molesto por ello.

Ichigo gruñó–. Estaba delirando en ese momento –por más que se repitiera eso, sabía que no era cierto. Realmente había dicho lo que pensaba. Sentía calidez a su lado...

_Admítelo, Ichigo. Son como el Yin y el Yang._

Una venita creció en su sien ante lo dicho por su zanpakuto. ¿Qué insinuaba con eso? Escuchó a Zangetsu, curiosamente, riéndose. ¿Zangetsu se estaba riendo? Esperaba que no fuera el apocalipsis.

_Ustedes se compenetran perfectamente uno con el otro._

Ichigo casi que intentaba ignorar a Zangetsu, pero sin mucho éxito. Tenía ganas de saber a qué se refería.

_Qué pena que tengan un rival._

–Corta con esa mierda, Zangetsu. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Hubo un breve silencio en el que ninguno dijo nada.

_Te lo diré en su momento._

Ichigo bufó y se levantó de la cama. Empezó a pensar que si su zanpakuto era tan misterioso y filosófico y es parte de su alma… ¿Él tenía esos pensamientos tan profundos? Juntó aún más las cejas en signo de molestia. ¡Para nada él pensaba así!

Escuchó desde su habitación la puerta principal abrirse. ¿Sería Shirosaki? Confirmó esa pregunta cuando escuchó su voz diciendo que ya había llegado. Salió del cuarto y bajó hasta el salón.

Shirosaki sonrió al verlo, pero disimuladamente–. Por un momento pensé que te habías ido a dormir cuando Grimmjow me dijo que estabas en la habitación –se marchó a la cocina a dejar todo lo que había comprado. Tuvo suerte de que cerca de la estación una anciana tuviera un pequeño puesto de comida.

Ichigo aprovechó que Grimmjow estaba distraído en el salón hurgándose la oreja, para ir a la cocina con Shirosaki. Seguía sintiéndose incómodo con Grimmjow cerca. No porque fueran enemigos, sino porque… Tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar con la ex Sexta Espada alrededor.

Shirosaki lo notó entrar y le preguntó si pasaba algo, el peli naranjo negó con la cabeza mientras el albino seguía sacando cosas de las bolsas– ¿Necesitas ayuda?

–No. Ya casi estoy terminando –de hecho terminó justo al acabar esa frase. Al notar que Ichigo seguía allí parado se giró para mirarle– ¿Quieres algo?

Dudó un momento–. Agua, por favor –Shirosaki asintió y abrió el mueble donde estaba la vajilla. Le pidió que esperara un momento. Los platos y vasos llevaban tanto tiempo ahí guardados que estaban llenos de polvo. En lo que él los enjuagaba en el fregadero, Ichigo los iba secando. Cuando terminaron, Shirosaki llenó un vaso con agua para Ichigo–. Gracias.

_Mírale _–dijo Zangetsu de repente. Ichigo levantó un poco los ojos mientras bebía. _Te gustan sus ojos, ¿verdad?_

–_Cállate –_regresó la vista al vaso, sonrojándose ligeramente por las palabras de la zanpakuto.

_¿Por qué te pones nervioso? _–Ichigo iba a protestar hasta que se dio cuenta la razón que llevaba. Su corazón estaba acelerado y no podía levantar la mirada del agua.

_Admítelo de una vez, Ichigo. Te gusta._

Escupió el agua. ¡¿De dónde coño sacó Zangetsu esa ocurrencia? _–¡Zangetsu! –_le gritó mentalmente a la vieja espada a la vez que se ponía rojo como el pelo de Renji.

– ¿Estás bien? –Shirosaki se acercó a su lado y puso una mano en su espalda pensando que se había ahogado.

–Sí… Es solo que el viejo está diciendo cosas extrañas –apartó suavemente la mano de Shirosaki de él.

–¿Verdad que sí? A mí también me las dice a veces –aunque ambos no se lo creyeran. Zangetsu les dijo lo mismo a los dos–. Quiere jugar con nosotros.

–Se siente solo –dijeron al unísono. Luego rieron por haber dicho lo mismo.

_¡No me siento solo! –_Exclamó Zangetsu con graciosas lágrimas en los ojos–. _Oigan, oigan. ¡Ninguno me contestó la pregunta!_

Se miraron sin saber exactamente qué decir. Zangetsu había hecho la misma pregunta a ambos sin que lo supieran.

_¿Y bien?_

Shirosaki tenía clara su respuesta desde el momento en que le preguntó, claro que no quería arriesgarse a decirlo y quedar como idiota. Aparte no le gustaría perder la confianza de Ichigo otra vez.

Ichigo podía apostar que su cara estaba roja como tomate. ¡Estúpido Zangetsu! ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas? Pero la pregunta resonaba en su cabeza como una grabadora. Es posible… ¿qué hubiera empezado a gustarle Shirosaki? ¿Aunque sea un poquito? Se sentía extraño pensando en ello. ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Él era hombre de pies a cabeza! Pero sus pensamientos no cambiarían lo que sentía… Joder, otra vez no sabía por que lado decidirse. Solo una pregunta le asaltó. ¿Sería aquel bizarro sentimiento correspondido?

* * *

Capítulo corto pero… Ocurrió algo un poco inesperado, ¿no? xD El siguiente ya será interesante lo prometo. ¡Recuerden que Grimmjow está ahí! :D

Ichigo: Te odio.

Grimmjow: -aún hurgándose la oreja- ¡Mierda como pica!

Shirosaki: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -_-


	8. Chapter 8

Mientras escribía este capítulo escuché una canción que me inspiró muchísimo. Mirotic de TQVX. Amaré la canción para el resto de mi vida xD

* * *

Ambos salieron de la cocina, aún sin dirigirse la palabra. En menudo dilema los había metido Zangetsu a ambos.

–De acuerdo… ¡Se acabó! –gritó Ichigo de repente haciendo que Grimmjow (quién andaba despistado), Kyosuke y Shirosaki se asustarán. Estaba todo tan silencioso que eso fue repentino– _¡Cuando tenga tiempo me ocuparé de ti, Zangetsu!_ –le chilló a su zanpakuto, la cual en el mundo interno de Ichigo se giró silbando. Luego se dio la vuelta, cogió al sorprendido albino por los hombros y se ruborizó–. Zangetsu tiene razón… C-creo que yo…

Shirosaki parpadeó. Aún trataba de entender de qué estaba hablando hasta que recordó que le había dicho la zanpakuto antes. ¿Qué estaba Ichigo tratando de decirle? Le oía susurrar cosas y no entendía nada de lo que decía. Solo quería… Solo quería asegurarse. Quería hacerlo.

Levantó las manos y las apoyó en las mejillas de Ichigo. Este lo miró y Shirosaki sonrió. Se veía tan inocente con esa cara de vergüenza. Sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco, todo parecía ir a cámara lenta. Podían sentir el calor emanando de sus cuerpos. Tan cerca…

–Oigan, ¿qué están haciendo? –interrumpió Grimmjow. Ambos lo miraron al mismo tiempo y dieron varios pasos lejos del otro. El peli azul sonrió victorioso. Claro que sabía que hacían y había interrumpido aposta. Él sabe lo que es suyo y nadie ni nada iba a quitárselo ahora– ¿Qué estabas haciendo, shinigami?

Ichigo lo miró con el ceño fruncido a la vez que tragó saliva. Sabía que Grimmjow lo llamaba shinigami cuando estaba cabreado. El Arrancar se acercaba hasta a Ichigo hasta que Shirosaki le gritó.

–¡No Grimmjow, no le hagas nada!–se interpuso en el camino de Grimmjow y este lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba furioso.

Ichigo dirigió una mirada rápida a Shirosaki. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

–Fuera de mi camino –lo apartó hacia un lado con fuerza bruta y quedó cara a cara con Ichigo.

–¡Si te atreves a tocarle un pelo, voy a-!

Ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración. Grimmjow atacó a Ichigo. Él también se metió en la pelea.

Pelearon durante un largo rato.

* * *

Mientras en Karakura, una preocupada y pequeña shinigami buscaba a alguien desesperadamente por todos lados. Pero no había lugar donde encontrarlo y tampoco sentía su energía cerca. Como último recurso, corrió hacia la Tienda de Urahara para preguntarle al dueño si había visto al joven shinigami de cabello naranja. Recibió buenas noticias de parte del tendero, su amigo estaba vivo. Suspiró muy aliviada. Había empezado a pensar que el Escuadrón de Castigo le había dado caza y le habían arrebatado su vida. Entonces si estaba vivo, ¿dónde estaba?

Kisuke sonrió. Se había ido lejos de Karakura, a un lugar donde los shinigami no se atrevían a ir. La peli negra lo había mirado con confusión al principio, ¿qué clase de lugar podía ser ese? Fuera cual fuera ese sitio, no lo conocía.

–Es un lugar donde viven las bestias y aquellos que no saben qué son –cogió una taza de té, de las que había traído Tessai para ambos, y tomó un sorbo.

–¿Bestias? –preguntó cogiendo también una taza.

–Sí. Hombres lobo, gatos bestia… Cosas así. Los shinigami no entran ahí porque enseguida las bestias pueden despedazarlos. Se toman muy en serio los límites de su territorio.

Rukia tomó un trago de té y luego dejó la taza sobre la mesa–. Entonces… ¿Cómo llegó Ichigo allá?

Kisuke desvió la mirada un momento. ¿Le decía?–. Gracias a su hollow. Mejor dicho, gracias a Shirosaki.

–¡Tengo que ir a por-! –se levantó de golpe, pero Urahara levantó una mano para que se calmara.

–No fue contra su voluntad. Tranquila. No sé todos los detalles ni toda su historia. Pero Shirosaki no es realmente el hollow interno de Ichigo. Su tremendo parecido con él, es mera casualidad.

Rukia lo miró confusa. A la vez se preguntaba si Ichigo sabría eso–. Entonces… ¿qué es?

–No estoy seguro, nadie sabe. Tiene poderes de hollow, de eso somos todos conscientes. Lo llevan persiguiendo desde que yo estaba en la Sociedad de Almas –Rukia lo miró sorprendida. Eso debía de ser un montón de tiempo. ¿Cómo habría acabado ese sujeto dentro de Ichigo?–. Desapareció durante muchos años y lo volvieron a coger en Karakura hace unos… -contó con los dedos–. Siete años. Los shinigami creyeron que lo habían matado, pero resulta que un niño humano lo salvó. Adivina quién fue –sonrió Urahara luego de dejar esa adivinanza en el aire. Claro que para Rukia no fue muy difícil de imaginar.

–Ichigo.

–¡Exacto! –sacó su abanico y lo abrió–. Kurosaki lo salvó. No sé cómo, pero lo hizo. No mucho después, ese día, volvieron a buscarlo porque los del departamento de I+D lo detectaron en sus radares. Para cuando llegaron, había desaparecido. Lo que pasó es que se escondió en el interior de Ichigo. Aún me pregunto cómo lo hizo… -se metió en sus propios pensamientos al igual que Rukia. Eso sonaba todo tan extraño…

–Me pregunto si Ichigo sabe todo eso.

–Me apuesto a que no, pero seguramente lo descubrirá tarde o temprano.

* * *

En la pelea el que salió ganador fue Grimmjow. Ichigo acabó en el suelo con varios moratones e Shirosaki casi salió ileso porque sobretodo intentaba separarlos para que dejaran de golpearse. Shirosaki sabía por qué Grimmjow se había abalanzado sobre el shinigami y es que sabe que el Arrancar estaba celoso. Es lo que pasa cuando están por esa época y otro está metido de por medio. Pero por mucho que Grimmjow estuviera allí, él, y ahora lo decía con total convencimiento, estaba enamorado de Ichigo. Y si no estaba equivocado, el adolescente había empezado a sentir lo mismo, pero prefería no adelantar nada. Si tan solo no hubiera sido interrumpido por Grimmjow…

–Tengo un ojo puesto en ti, shinigami. No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya.

Ichigo observó estupefacto como Grimmjow muy furioso se iba escaleras arriba. No entendió a que vino esa pelea, ni a que se refería con que no se saldría con la suya.

Shirosaki salió de su estupor ante lo dicho por Grimmjow y se agachó a ayudar a Ichigo. Este se levantó, adolorido. A quién se le ocurre pelearse a puño limpio con Grimmjow estando en su cuerpo humano–. Estáis locos. Mira que golpearos así.

Ichigo notó que la voz del albino estaba llena de preocupación aunque no quisiera sonar así. No podía seguir con aquello, tenía que saber que le estaba ocultando de una vez por todas–. Shirosaki. Hay algo que no me has contado sobre Grimmjow, ¿verdad? No. Rectifico. Hay muchas cosas que no me has contado.

Los ojos dorados miraron a otro lado. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que contárselo, pero con Grimmjow en la casa no sabía si debería hacerlo–. Nos conocemos de hace mucho. Incluso de antes de conocerte a ti –eso aclaraba un poco la ''familiaridad'' con la que más o menos se trataban–. Para entonces yo no tenía nombre.

La curiosidad le carcomía a cada palabra que le contaba. El pasado de Shirosaki había empezado a ser todo un misterio desde que se dio cuenta de que no era su hollow interno–. Y… ¿a partir de cuándo tuviste uno?

–No puedo creer que me preguntes eso –Ichigo parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza en confusión. Shirosaki suspiró. Después de todo Ichigo no lo recuerda o no lo asocia con él–. Tú me diste mi nombre.

Ahora Ichigo no sabía qué decir. Él no recordaba que… Oh vaya. Puede que sí fuera él–. Tú eras aquel- -Shirosaki asintió antes de que Ichigo terminara la frase. Todo recobró sentido, y muchas de sus dudas se despejaron. Ya sabía por qué le sonaba su nombre, la sensación al ver sus ojos que creía haber sentido antes… Sí, ellos se conocían incluso antes de que se convirtiera en shinigami. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo acabó Shirosaki en su mundo interno?

–Vamos a acostarnos. Te contaré allí el resto –lo tomó de la muñeca y tiró de él suavemente para que subieran.

A pesar de lo grande que era la casa y las muchas habitaciones que tenía, únicamente dos de ellas estaban en condiciones, y como molestar a Grimmjow no les parecía buena idea, compartieron la misma cama. Ichigo estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas al sentir a Shirosaki tan cerca suyo y eso al albino le parecía divertido y al mismo tiempo un sueño hecho realidad. La aceptación de Ichigo era lo que quería desde el principio. No podía ser más feliz en ese momento.

–Recuerdas que los shinigami me atacaron, ¿verdad? –Ichigo asintió haciendo un leve sonido–. Pues… pensaron que estaba muerto o que moriría pronto, pero eso no pasó porque tú estabas conmigo. Más tarde te dormiste, logré llevarte hasta tu casa y los shinigami volvieron al descubrir que seguía vivo. No tenía fuerzas para enfrentarme a ellos, ni tampoco para regresar a mi forma original, así que me escondí dentro de ti. Sé que te traje muchos problemas, pero quería compensarte por haberme salvado la vida. Supongo que no lo hice de la mejor manera.

Ichigo podía notar el arrepentimiento en la voz de Shirosaki. Negó con la cabeza. Ahora estaba contento de que todo hubiera pasado así–. Entonces todas aquellas veces que casi muero tú…

–Es verdad que desde que entré en tu mundo interno se formó una unión entre nosotros y si tú mueres yo también, pero… No tomaba control por interés propio. Tal vez yo lo decía muy a menudo –suspira–, pero solo lo hacía para protegerte. Todas aquellas cosas que te decía eran sólo para que te hicieras más fuerte, te superaras y tuvieras el poder para enfrentarte a tus enemigos.

El peli naranjo notó como su corazón se aceleraba. Estaba feliz de oír eso. Estaba preocupado por todo eso entre otras cosas. Estaba sobre todo inquieto por el hecho de que hasta hace unos minutos, antes de que le contara toda esa historia, pensaba que él seguía siendo parte de su alma y que sentir lo que sentía sería un gran error. Solo le quedaban algunas dudas, pero creyó que ya estaba bien por ese día. Le contó muchas cosas que hizo que se quitara un peso de encima.

Mientras Shirosaki también estaba aliviado de haberle contado todo eso a Ichigo, pero le seguía preocupando Grimmjow.

Sí. Grimmjow fue su amante en otro tiempo.

* * *

Grimmjow: WHAT?

Ichigo: Esto parece un culebrón.

Deja de quejarte.

Shirosaki: ¿Yo con Grimmjow? ¿En serio?

Antes de que alguno de los tres me asesine… ¿me dejan review? *-*


	9. Chapter 9

Posiblemente me odien por este capítulo xD Me gusta mucho Grimmjow como personaje, pero lo que va a pasar… bueno, tiene que pasar. Lo siento xD Igual espero que lo disfruten. ¡Algunos querían Grimmichi y aquí está! e_e

De repente estoy muy inspirada, se nota, ¿verdad? Actualizó casi todos los días xD No puedo evitarlo, ¡me encanta escribir esto!

* * *

Shirosaki era incapaz de dormir. Se había quedado boca arriba mirando al techo como si hubiera algo interesante en él. Después de no supo cuanto tiempo, desvió la mirada hacia el joven a su lado. Por lo menos él sí estaba durmiendo. Acarició su mejilla hinchada. Ahí se llevó un buen golpe. Era mejor que recordara decirle en la mañana que se aplicara hielo. O agua fría en su defecto. Creía recordar que no tiene un congelador, pero tampoco le hacía demasiada falta habiendo nieve afuera.

Bostezó y cerró los ojos un poco. Estaba tan cansado… Pero estaba pensando en tantas cosas que le era imposible dormir. Gruñó molesto. Ya que su mente parecía no querer dejarlo descansar con tantas preocupaciones, iba a intentar pensar cosas positivas. Suspiró. Si pudiera confesar sus sentimientos y estos fueran correspondidos él sería bastante feliz, pero lo veía como una posibilidad un poco lejana. Otra vez le venía Grimmjow de por medio, él era su problema. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Entonces en que pensaba? ¿Nada? Así es.

Realmente era un poco ingenuo.

A pesar de lo que estaba pasando… a lo mejor todo salía bien. Con un poco de suerte Grimmjow aceptaría las cosas–. Sí, es imposible que alguien pueda odiar a Ichigo –susurró acariciando de nuevo su mejilla, pero esa vez la contraria para no hacerle daño. Quizás podría recibir un poco de respeto de Grimmjow una vez aclaradas las cosas.

Sabía de sobra que desgraciadamente no sería tan fácil y que eso sería imposible. Estar tan unido a él le ha traído muchos problemas y al final le acabaría haciendo daño. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Está bien, sólo tenía que romper lazos. Simplemente con volver a actuar como realmente era valdría. Sí, eso sonaba bien. Con rapidez miró al joven que dormía. Shirosaki sintió su corazón ablandarse de nuevo rápidamente. No podía hacerlo, no podía dejarle de ninguna manera. Ahora él era su único pilar de apoyo y confianza, si destrozara eso… Quién sabe que podría pasar–. De ninguna manera dejaré que le hagan daño. No más.

* * *

Cuando Ichigo finalmente despertó, no sabía qué hora era. Los golpes no dolían mucho. Nada le dolía por mucho tiempo después de haber tenido heridas peores.

Se sentó y pestañeó mientras sus ojos se aguaban por la repentina luz. ¿Qué hora era? Con lentitud se levantó y se restregó los ojos. No veía a Shirosaki en la habitación. Tal vez se pasó durmiendo y ya estaban todos despiertos. Salió de la habitación y bajó. Kyosuke corrió alrededor de sus pies para que se parara.

–Buenos días –se agachó un momento y le acarició la cabeza para placer del lobo– ¿Has visto a Shirosaki? –A Kyosuke le encantaría contestarle, pero sólo Shirosaki podía oír su voz. Su amo había salido a por agua potable en algún pozo.

–Dormiste por un largo tiempo –escuchó una fuerte voz detrás suyo. Volteó con rapidez y miró a los ojos de Grimmjow.

Asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y el Arrancar gruñó. Él no se veía a gusto.

–Ve y come el desayuno. Shiro te lo dejó preparado –Grimmjow le hablaba con molestia. Ichigo no se sentía muy bienvenido que digamos.

Se fue hasta la cocina, empezando a sentirse molesto también. Si que se había tomado confianzas con Shirosaki… Por mucho que se conocieran de antes. Un momento… ¡De ninguna manera estaba celoso! ¡Jamás!– ¿Dónde está Shirosaki?

–Salió –contestó de mala manera. Ichigo se sintió un poco… ¿Herido? ¿Acaso ese bastardo lo había dejado con Grimmjow? ¡Qué insolente! Suspiró tratando de calmarse. Claro, Shirosaki no debe de saber lo mal que se están llevando, no es culpa suya. Además, tal vez no lo quiso despertar. Sí, eso debió de ser.

Al rato Grimmjow apareció otra vez– ¿Ya comiste? –preguntó. Ichigo, que tenía la última rebanada de pan su boca, asintió. El peli azul lo miró enfadado–. Ve a ducharte.

Ichigo sólo se le quedó mirando. ¿Pero qué se había creído? Iba a contestarle, pero Grimmjow volvió a gritarle de nuevo.

–¿Qué estás esperando? –le gritó y le tiró una toalla. Él logró atraparla, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la ducha. Dios, como Grimmjow siguiera molestándolo iba a…

Alguien lo golpeó contra la pared–. Escucha muy bien, shinigami. Cuando hay algo en mi camino tiendo a apartarlo, ¿entiendes? Si no quieres salir herido será mejor que te apartes de ese paso.

…Tal vez sería bueno que se fuera a la ducha cuanto antes. Casi sin darse cuenta, corrió por el pasillo en busca del baño. Por suerte, no tardó demasiado en encontrarlo. Cerró la puerta, colgó la toalla en el pomo a falta de otra parte donde ponerla y se quitó la ropa. Entró en la ducha y esperó a que el agua se calentara antes de meterse debajo del chorro de agua. Se alegró al notar que sí que había agua caliente. Cuando ya estuvo a su gusto, se mojó. Se perdió en un estado de relajación, tanto que no escuchó la puerta abrirse.

–¿Disfrutando de la ducha? –sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a Grimmjow apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, una sonrisa perversa marcaba su rostro. Iba a salir corriendo cuando lo vio desvestirse.

El miedo lo asaltó de repente cuando vio que Grimmjow además había puesto el pestillo a la puerta. No tenía escapatoria. Para cuando se vino a dar cuenta, Grimmjow estaba frente a él, con ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza. Estaba temblando al sentir como el peli azul había aumentado su reiatsu para evitar su huida. En su cuerpo humano era demasiado.

El agua había empezado a correr también por su cuerpo. Sonreía de nuevo. Eso iba a ser divertido–. Cálmate… -le dijo susurrándole al oído–. Sólo voy a enseñarte cómo se siente.

Su cuerpo atormentado por otro escalofrío y Grimmjow lo atrajo hacía sí mismo. Ichigo empezó a sentir su rostro calentarse. Iba a decir algo, pero el Arrancar lo detuvo sellando sus labios. El shinigami entrecerró los ojos intentando separarse de él sin mucho éxito. Sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado. ¡Qué demonios creía que estaba haciendo ese maldito!

Grimmjow llevó las manos hacia su cintura, sujetándolo con fuerza contra la pared desde que las piernas del adolescente no respondían. Se lamió los labios y sonrió–. ¿Eres virgen, verdad? –se inclinó hacia delante para morder su oreja, pero Ichigo movió la cabeza a un lado tratando de evitar eso. Una mano fue rápidamente a su barbilla y otra a la parte baja de su espalda–. No seas tímido. Aunque dicen que la primera es la que más duele.

Los ojos cafés de Ichigo estaban llenos de terror. Aún trataba de procesar a duras penas lo que estaba pasando. Claro que tampoco había que pensar mucho lo que iba a pasar.

Cuando el lamió su cuello, se estremeció de nuevo. Se estaba calentando, quería huir, pero no podía. Él no quería que Grimmjow le hiciera esas cosas. Sus manos siguieron moviéndose, le mordió el cuello, como un vampiro chupando la sangre. Cuando apartó la boca, dejó actuar a su lengua a continuación, limpiando la sangre de la herida. Ichigo no podía hablar, sólo salían sonidos de su garganta. Tampoco se podía mover, Grimmjow lo sostenía en el lugar.

Su ataque continuaba. Pasó su lengua por todo su pecho y por sus pezones. Ichigo abrió la boca pero no nada salió de ella. No, no iba a darle el placer a Grimmjow. No iba a gritar. De ninguna manera. Cuando agarró su miembro le entró el pánico. Empezó a retorcerse y dejó los sollozos y las lágrimas salir.

De repente, Grimmjow se detuvo al sentir un reiatsu familiar acercarse y miró al Kurosaki con una sonrisa maniática–. Esta vez tuviste suerte, pero si te atreves a acercarte mucho a Shiro… La próxima vez no te librarás.

El peli azul salió de allí, Ichigo se desplomó incapaz de sostenerse en pie. Si aquello era una pesadilla, rogaba para que alguien lo despertara.

* * *

Shirosaki abrió la puerta de la casa y anunció que había llegado. Kyosuke acudió corriendo hacia él con las orejas caídas. El albino se agachó a preguntarle que le pasaba. El lobo no estaba muy seguro de que había pasado, pero claramente había oído al humano llorar. Shirosaki se alarmó. ¿Ichigo llorando? ¿Qué demonios había pasado en su ausencia?

Grimmjow estaba sentado en el salón, con una sonrisa extraña. Shirosaki le dirigió una mirada furiosa. Como ese bastardo le hubiera hecho algo… Se acercó hasta él y lo miró, furioso–. Grimmjow, ¿dónde está Ichigo?

–Debe de estar duchándose –le contestó sin abandonar la sonrisa en su rostro.

Kyosuke se quedó parado al lado de Shirosaki, observando a Grimmjow cautelosamente. Ese hombre no le gustaba nada. El de ojos dorados se agachó, le dio el cubo de agua al lobo y le pidió que lo dejara en la cocina. Este asintió con la cabeza y con el asa del cubo entre los dientes, se marchó a la cocina.

Luego caminó por el pasillo hasta el baño y tocó en la puerta. Llamó al shinigami, pero este no contestaba. Empezaba a preocuparse seriamente. Avisando de que iba a entrar, abrió la puerta y asomó un poco la cabeza. Se sabía nada más abrirla que el agua caliente estaba abierta. La niebla rodeaba todo el baño– ¿Ichigo? –entró dentro del baño y caminó lentamente hacia la ducha. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando lo vio inconsciente dentro de la ducha. Se metió dentro sin importarle que el agua estuviera cayendo sobre él. Cerró la llave y le gritó a Kyosuke que trajera una toalla. El lobo no tardó en ir con lo que le había pedido. Tan rápido como Kyosuke apareció, agarró la toalla y la puso alrededor del cuerpo de Ichigo. Lo cargó de forma nupcial y se lo llevó hasta la habitación.

Preguntarle a Grimmjow que había pasado sería una pérdida de tiempo. Tendría que esperar a que Ichigo despertara.

Lo secó con cuidado y lo vistió con ropa limpia. Fue un poco difícil ya que no quería despertarlo, pero lo consiguió.

–A partir de ahora será mejor que lo llevé conmigo si voy a salir… Pero no puedo hacer eso. Los lobos lo matarían –se sentó en el borde de la cama y enterró la cara en sus manos. Tendría que pedirle a Kyosuke que tuviera un ojo sobre Grimmjow cuando él no estuviera en casa. Frunció el ceño. ¿Cuál eran los planes de Grimmjow?–. Él nunca me gustó, aún así insiste… -susurró. Se formó un largo silencio que fue interrumpido cuando alguien tocó en la puerta. Shirosaki se levantó con pesadez y acudió a abrir la puerta– ¿Qué quieres?

–¿Qué ha pasado? –encima tenía la cara de preguntarlo, pensó Shirosaki.

–Tú me dirás qué pasó –salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí– ¡Estaba inconsciente en la ducha Grimmjow! Y te recuerdo que Kyosuke también vive aquí. Oyó a Ichigo llorar. Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –estaba cabreado y mucho. No pensaba moverse hasta que el Arrancar le dijera qué había ocurrido.

–No tengo ni idea –miró a otro lado y se encogió de hombros.

–No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me lo digas –se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Grimmjow podía ver la furia en sus ojos dorados. Chasqueó la lengua–. No lo sé. Estuve en el salón todo el tiempo. ¿Tal vez esté enfermo?

Shirosaki suspiró. Grimmjow era un imposible. Lo empujó y entró en la habitación de nuevo–. Deja de intentar conquistarme, estúpido –murmuró llevándose una mano al cabello. Admitía que una vez, solo UNA, hubo un pequeño momento de pasión entre ellos. ¡Pero nada más! Además, ¿qué le había dado con Ichigo?

–No… para… -miró hacia el peli naranjo al oírlo hablar. ¿Estaba soñando? Se acercó y se sentó a su lado–. No hagas eso…

–Parece tener una pesadilla –acarició su cabeza y frunció el ceño. ¿Debería despertarlo? Suspiró y lo sacudió suavemente–. Ichigo, despierta. Sólo es un sueño –después de estarlo sacudiendo un rato. Ichigo abrió lentamente los ojos–. Oh, despertaste.

Su vista estaba borrosa, pero poco a poco la enfocó sobre Shirosaki. Ah, se alegraba de que hubiera vuelto. ¿Pero por qué diablos tenía tanto calor? Se cubrió hasta la cara con las cobijas, esperando que el chico a su lado no se diera cuenta. Mierda, necesitaba algo frío. ¡Ese maldito de Grimmjow! Ahora su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la cercanía de Shirosaki. ¡Iba a matar al peli azul! ¡Lo juraba!

* * *

Espero que no me odien, una por lo de Grimmjow y dos porque es la primera vez que escribo una escena de sexo. Iré mejorando supongo... xD En el próximo capítulo, se ve venir que habrá más xD ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! Si no me da un derrame nasal antes, claro… jejejeje xP


	10. Chapter 10

Hmm… ¡Este capítulo es especial! Y muy difícil xD Escribir un POV para mí es complicado. Las frases en negrita tienen su importancia, creo…

Me volví loca con este capítulo, por ahora es el que más me ha gustado escribir, me he reído hasta el final haciéndolo. Quiero decir, tenía todo el rato una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en mi cara xDD Pero el que estoy escribiendo ahora me tiene entre un derrame nasal y un grito de fangirl xD

* * *

/Ichigo's POV/

Tenía que pedírselo. Tenía que pedirle a Shirosaki que me dejara solo–. Shirosaki… ¿Te importaría dejarme a solas? –no recibí respuesta durante unos segundos. ¡No me digan que se lo estaba pensando! Por favor, ¡rezaba porque se fuera!

–Claro, volveré luego –noté como el peso de Shirosaki sobre el borde de la cama se desvanecía. Escuché el clic de la puerta y como esta se cerraba. Suspiré aliviado. ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? ¿Por qué mi corazón golpeaba tan fuerte contra mi pecho? Será que aún estaba… nervioso… por lo que pasó en la ducha. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

Ahora le debo una más a Shirosaki. Si él no hubiera venido en ese momento, bueno, Grimmjow… Me hubiera violado, ¿verdad? ¡Ni siquiera lo he hecho con una mujer en mi vida! Ahora tengo que decir que nunca me cuestioné mi sexualidad. Siempre creí ser normal y que me gustaban las chicas como los demás. Pero, resultó que las cosas no eran tan fáciles. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Y por qué Shirosaki?

Sentí mi rostro caliente de nuevo. Oh vaya, ¿por qué me hacía sentir de aquel modo? Quería que parara de hacer que me sonroje. Y yo había notado la noche anterior como me había tocado. Mierda, no me quería hacer la idea equivocada… pero lo ha conseguido. Comparando los toques de Shirosaki con los que sufrí de parte de Grimmjow… eran totalmente diferentes.

¿Por qué buscar más, cuando teníamos confianza uno en el otro? ¿Acaso no podíamos dejar las cosas en amigos y nada más? ¿Cuándo fue que todo se tornó de este modo?

**La confianza ya no es una necesidad.**

Tuve que ser a punto de ser violado por otra persona para darme cuenta de todo esto. Posiblemente no habría alguien como Shirosaki en muchísimo tiempo.

Harto de pensar en todo eso, me giré hacia el lado contrario de la cama, donde había estado Shirosaki conmigo la noche anterior. Inconscientemente inspiré su aroma. Olía bien. Me hizo sonrojar de nuevo y regresé a la posición de antes. Debía de estar volviéndome loco. Me llevé una mano a la boca al recordar lo que había pasado antes de ayer.

**Me intoxica.**

Cuando me había besado me había parecido desagradable. Claro que no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que sé ahora. Igualmente, ¿cómo eso había podido cambiar en tan solo dos días?

**¿Del odio al amor hay un paso?**

Por imposible que me pudiera parecer, ese había sido mi primer beso y podía afirmar, obviamente ahora y no en aquel momento, que me había gustado. Había sido suave, claramente no quería hacerme daño. Si tan solo pudiera probarlos de nuevo…

Llevaba tanto tiempo metido en todos esos pensamientos que no escuché a Shirosaki acercarse. Y otra vez sentí sonrojarme, me apostaba cualquier cosa a que lo estaba. Creí por un instante que podría sobrellevar lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Resultado? No funcionó en absoluto.

–S-Shiro… -¿por qué demonios lo llamé por un apodo? N-no quería que se hiciera la idea equivocada de mí, pero…

–¿Pasa algo? –Su voz era… Mierda, ¿qué me pasaba? ¡Pero si suena igual que yo, sólo que un poco distinto! Sin saberlo, me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me tapé la cara– ¿Te encuentras bien? –le escuché preguntar. No lo había mirado desde que entró, sin embargo mi imaginación se dedicó a jugar conmigo en un mal momento. ¿Por qué carajos me lo imaginaba vestido de mayordomo y hablando con una dulce voz? Por no hablar de las flores y la purpurina de fondo. Sólo podía llegar a una conclusión… ¡Me estaba volviendo loco!

Decidí mirarle… ¡Qué rayos! ¡Realmente estaba vestido de mayordomo! ¿En qué estaba pensando este chico? ¿Y por qué demonios llevaba lentes puestas?

–Grimmjow salió, así que subí a ver cómo estabas –se sentó en el borde de la cama y yo me giré hacia al otro lado. Genial, pensaría que era idiota. Mira que actuar de ese modo–. Hm… ¿Seguro que estás bien?

–Claro –que alguien por favor me diga que soné convincente. No, no sonó para nada como tal. La voz me tembló mucho. Joder…

–Oh, si fuera otra persona te creería, pero a mí no me engañas –no quería que se acercara más. Notaba que estaba acercando su rostro. Odiaba que pudiera ver a través de mi alma como si nada. Tampoco me parecía muy extraordinario sabiendo que llevaba tiempo viviendo dentro de mí. Sí, dentro de mí… ¡¿Con que pensamientos me vienes ahora, cerebro pervertido?

**Sus ojos me atraviesan el alma.**

Me levanté de golpe y sin querer le di. Eso le pasaba por ponerse tan cerca de mí, estúpido. Igualmente me disculpé.

–Estás muy extraño… –dijo sobándose la frente. Qué lindo… ¡No, otra vez!–. Empiezas a preocuparme –Perfecto. Y cuando dije perfecto lo decía sarcásticamente. No quería que se percatara de lo que estaba pasándome. Acaso yo… ¿no estaba seguro del todo?

–Ah lo siento… Puede que yo… Umm… Me encuentre un poco mal –hubiera sido genial si esa excusa hubiera funcionado. No digo que no se lo creyera, sino que empeoró las cosas.

–¿Ah sí? Debiste decírmelo antes.

Se acercó lentamente a mí, ¿qué quería hacer? Retrocedí. Como si no quisiera que llegara hasta a mí. No supe si sentirme decepcionado o aliviado cuando solo puso su mano sobre mi frente. Igualmente…

**Su toque me estremece.**

–Puede que sí tengas fiebre. Deberíamos sacar más mantas en las noches o acabarás resfriando. Aquí no hace el tiempo de Karakura –lo vi marcharse hacia al armario a por las mantas. Eso explicaba un poco las cosas que estaba pensando. Estúpidos delirios febriles, como los odio.

–Sí… Lo siento –observé como miraba extrañado, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía. La disculpa, tal vez. Quizás lo dije porque le estaba molestando… Me pregunté en serio, ¿era una molestia para él?

–¿Por qué la disculpa?

–Ah… Por nada en especial –algo me cruzó la memoria. Qué es lo que hubiera pasado si Grimmjow no nos hubiera interrumpido el día anterior. Sabía que íbamos a besarnos, creo… Tomé una posición sentada y jugué con mis dedos. Dudaba si decírselo y eso me ponía bastante nervioso. Aún así el seguía mirándome, haciendo que me sintiera aún más agitado. Shirosaki esperaba que yo dijera algo, yo era consciente de eso.

**¿Por qué tú?**

–Oye Shirosaki…

–Dime Shiro. Ante lo hiciste, ¿por qué no ahora? –miré a sus ojos dorados. Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse, pero estaba vez no fue por algo malo.

–Ah sí… Shiro, ayer, cuando salimos de la cocina, yo… –mi voz se fue apagando. Qué tan difícil era decirle que si íbamos a besarnos. Dicho así, sí que es vergonzoso.

–No puedo oírte.

Noté enfadarme por un breve segundo. Lo agarré por los hombros cuando lo encontré cerca de mí y lo lancé contra la cama–.Termina lo que empezaste, ¿me entendiste?

**Haces que pierda la razón. **

Hubo silencio, por un segundo, dos, tres… Diez. Ninguno de los dos decía palabra. Shirosaki se me quedó mirando, claramente atónito. Yo también estaba estupefacto por lo que había salido de mi boca. Me preguntaba si él había entendido lo que había querido decir. Sentí mi cuerpo calentarse de pronto. Cuándo había sido que lo sujeté de las muñecas y estaba sobre él… Mierda…

De repente sentí sus manos en mis hombros y como me forzó a tumbarme. Cambió nuestras posiciones–. Terminar… ¿esto? –no podía creerlo del todo, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Realmente me estaba besando. Y me gustaba. Aunque no tenía un buen recuerdo de mi último beso con Grimmjow, así que tuve la boca cerrada. Solo fue un roce de labios, sencillo pero agradable–. No te haré nada que no te guste, ni mucho menos te haría daño.

**Me tienes atrapado.**

Volvió a juntar los labios con los míos. Siendo él… no debía ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Pasé mis manos por su cabello, que cabe decir que me encantó como se sentía ese tacto. Lo atraje un poco más hacia a mí y decidí que no pasaría nada si profundizábamos. Abrí lentamente la boca y dejé su lengua pasar. Era una sensación totalmente distinta, no tenía nada que ver con Grimmjow, no tenían comparación.

**No me dejes ir. Jamás.**

* * *

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en que se habían despojado de su ropa. Tal vez desde el momento en que consideraron que empezaba a hacer mucho calor.

–Nunca he hecho esto antes… -confesó Ichigo mientras Shirosaki estaba besando su cuello.

–Yo tampoco… -exactamente, él nunca estuvo arriba. A eso se refería–. No te preocupes. Sé lo que hay que hacer, pero si no estás preparado, puedes decírmelo.

–Lo siento… Eso sería- –antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Shirosaki selló sus labios con los suyos.

–No pasa nada. Está bien, Ichigo. Esto es nuevo para ti –susurró cansado cerca de su oreja–. De todas maneras Grimmjow no tardará en regresar.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Estaba molesto por dos motivos. Uno era Grimmjow y el otro… era Grimmjow también. Primero porque no quería llegara y segundo porque por su culpa hizo que sintiera un poco de pánico a tener ese tipo de relaciones. Por mucho que supiera que Shirosaki no le haría daño, no era capaz de quitarse de su cabeza las palabras del Arrancar.

_Si te atreves a acercarte mucho a Shiro… La próxima vez no te librarás. _

Tragó saliva y se sujetó con fuerza a las sábanas. De ninguna manera quería que le hiciera eso. ¿Pero quién era Grimmjow para impedir que estuvieran juntos?

–¿Estás bien? Será mejor dejarlo aquí por hoy.

–Ah sí…

–No estés decepcionado, podemos intentarlo otro día –le dio un suave beso en la frente e Ichigo frunció el ceño. Él no estaba decepcionado. Luego rodó hacia un lado para levantarse de la cama. Se vistió de nuevo e Ichigo lo observó mientras lo hacía.

Cuando hubo terminado miró hacia el techo. Vaya, al menos no han hecho nada de lo que se haya arrepentido. No se sentía tan mal como creyó que sería–. A propósito, ¿por qué ibas vestido así? –preguntó mientras él también se levantaba para vestirse.

Shirosaki rió e Ichigo se estremeció por eso. ¿A qué venía esa risa tan de repente? Cogió las lentes que llevaba antes de algún lugar del suelo y se las puso haciéndose al mismo tiempo el interesante. A Ichigo le recordó ese gesto a Uryu–. Era para provocarte y lo conseguí.

–Yo lo mato –cerró sus manos en un puño. ¡Como le gustaba jugar con él!–. Te voy a golpear por estúpido.

–¿Eh? –se giró y lo miró confuso.

–Nada de ''eh''… ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Responsabilízate! –lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo.

–Ichigo eso sonó como si estuvieras… Olvídalo –dijo soltando una risa bajita al final de la frase.

Al principio, el peli naranjo trató de entender el final de la frase. Y al final terminó por olvidarlo. De repente, como si su cerebro hubiera vuelto a funcionar correctamente, pensó en lo que casi hizo con Shirosaki. ¿Por qué? ¡Él estaba seguro de que no era así! Ya no había vuelta atrás, sin embargo estaba asustado de nuevo. Se negaba otra vez a admitir que tenía algún tipo de sentimiento hacia Shiro.

–Estoy hecho un lío… –susurró. Aún así, Shirosaki pudo escucharlo, además de llamar su atención. Pero no se giró para mirarlo.

–Ya está aquí –dijo intentando ignorar las palabras de Ichigo. Sin embargo, hacían eco en su cabeza. Tenía que hacer como sea que Ichigo pensara que estaba bien lo que sentía. Pero primero, tenía que ocuparse de sus propios sentimientos–. Bajemos.

* * *

¡Seguro que querrán matarme porque no hicieron nada! xD Soy mala, lo sé. Pero así va la cosa. Ahora sí, les prometo que en el próximo capítulo sí que lo harán. La mala noticia es que… No sé si podré actualizar en estos días y dentro de poco me voy de vacaciones. Por dos semanas. Es una tortura hasta para mí no poder escribir en ese tiempo.

P.D: Por algún lado tengo el dibujo de Shirosaki vestido de mayordomo y con lentes xD Cuando lo encuentre lo escaneo y lo pondré en dA supongo.

Shirosaki: Seguro que todos se preguntan por qué llevaba lentes.

Ichigo: Yo me lo pregunto. ¿Tienes falta de vista?

Shirosaki: No. Pero me hace ver interesante, ¿no crees?

Ichigo: ... Claro. Aparentas más con ellas de lo que tienes. A propósito... ¿cuántos años tienes?

Shirosaki: Si lo dijera... Estaría intentando violar a un menor.

Ichigo: ¡Qué! ¡Acabas de admitir que querías violarme! ¡Estáis todos enfermos!


	11. Chapter 11

¡He vuelto! Este es el capítulo más largo… ¡Y se vino lo bueno! Espero que lo disfruten.

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo si no te gustan, ¡no lo leas!

* * *

¿Fue acaso una falsa alarma? No veía a Grimmjow en ninguna parte y mucho menos lo sentía. Entonces Shirosaki se rió de nuevo y le dijo al peli naranjo que le había engañado. Este gruñó. ¿Qué significaba eso? Eso pareció molestarle más de lo que Shirosaki esperó. No quería que se lo tomara tan mal.

–¿Por qué tan molesto? ¿Eh, fresita? –se agachó cuando vio el puño de Ichigo ir directo a su cara.

–No me digas así –dijo con aura de fuego rodeándolo. Shirosaki volvió a reírse.

–Sólo es que tengo que hacer el almuerzo. ¿Por qué no vas con Kyosuke un rato?

Ichigo se marchó gruñendo.

El lobo se paró al lado del enojado Ichigo y se sentó junto a él, imitando todo lo que hacía. Llegó un momento en que el peli naranjo se dio cuenta– ¿Qué haces?

–_Animarle –_contestó.

–Oh vale –silencio…– ¡Me has hablado!

–_Y usted me ha oído. Que sorpresa –_el lobo movió la cola y se puso en pie sobre sus cuatro patas.

–Bueno… A Shirosaki también pude oírlo la primera vez –pensando en eso. Aún no entendía cómo era que Shiro era también un lobo. Se perdió esa parte de la historia.

_–Es curioso. Sabe, yo opino que el maestro y usted hacen buena pareja. _

Ichigo no contestó a eso. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Era todo tan nuevo y ajeno que no se sentía siquiera en su propio cuerpo. Se llevó la mano a los labios y suspiró. Por poco pasan a cosas mayores. ¿Hubiera estado bien si hubiera pasado o las cosas estaban mejor sin ello?

–_Lo siento, no quise molestarle con ese comentario –_dijo Kyosuke al ver que el peli naranjo no contestaba.

–No me has molestado… es solo que…

–_Reconozca que le gusta._

La cara de Ichigo se puso roja. Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¡De ninguna manera le gustaba ese bastardo!

–_De hecho el maestro tuvo…_

–Kyosuke, ¿se puede saber que le estás diciendo? –Shirosaki estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina mirando al lobo con el ceño fruncido. Ichigo saltó al oír su voz y bajó la mirada. No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos después de todo lo que había pasado.

_–Oh. Nada importante maestro. Solo preguntaba por sus intereses _–a Ichigo le pareció que el lobo sonrió por un momento. Gruñó ante eso.

–Discúlpale. Es joven –cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos–, y cotilla. No te metas donde no te han llamado.

Kyosuke le gruñó enseñando todos sus dientes. Eso pareció molestarle. Le dio la espalda a Shirosaki, giró la cabeza y lo miró despectivamente.

–¡Oh muy bien! –exclamó sintiéndose ofendido–. Veamos qué opina Kagura de esto –el albino regresó a la cocina dejando atrás a un indignado Kyosuke y a un confuso Ichigo. ¿Ahora quién diablos era Kagura?

El peli naranjo sentía cierta tensión en el ambiente. Suspiró exasperado. Definitivamente odia a ese idiota. Se burla de él, lo insulta y encima es arrogante con todo el que se le cruza. Sí, Shirosaki era muy arrogante en algunas ocasiones. ¿Solo algunas?

De pronto pudo sentir la rabia que sentía Kyosuke. ¿Tanto se había ofendido el lobo?–. Oye Kyosuke… ¿Quién es Kagura?

El lobo se calmó y gruñó–. Una de las tantas hembras con las que el maestro ha tonteado. Pero ella está tan apegada a él que sigue viniendo. De hecho, me llevo a muerte con ella –Kyosuke decidió dejar ahí la conversación cuando vio como Ichigo cerraba sus manos con fuerza y apretaba los dientes. No debió de contarle eso, y menos mal que decidió no contarle el pasado de su maestro y Grimmjow.

-¿Qué soy para él? ¿Un objeto? –pensó Ichigo con ira. Algo ardía en su pecho y no sabía de qué se trataba, pero no era agradable. Las palabras de Kyosuke le habían hecho pensar. Odiaba que su cabeza fuera a esos pensamientos tan precipitados. Se sentía además… ¿Engañado? ¿Decepcionado? Se llevó las manos a la cara y dejó escapar un suspiró entrecortado.

_Cálmate Ichigo. Harás que llueva –_habló Zangetsu desde lo profundo de su mente. La vieja espada miró al cielo y como este empezaba a nublarse bastante rápido.

–No lo entiendes Zangetsu…

_Yo comprendo muy bien, eres tú el que no lo entiende._ _¿No será que estás celoso? _

¿Celoso él? Zangetsu lo conocía menos de lo que pensaba. ¿O es que se negaba a creer que fuera así como se sentía? Si su zanpakuto quería ayudar sería mejor que lo dejara porque estaba consiguiendo el efecto contrario. Lo único que quería en ese momento era regresar a casa. Volver a su vida normal, bueno, lo que él llama normal. Todo lo que estaba pasando era demasiado irreal, necesitaba salir de esa especie de sueño donde empezaba a sentir cosas que jamás había vivido. ¿A dónde iría a parar esa locura?

_Cuánto antes aceptes lo que sientes, más sencillo será todo. _

Ichigo ignoró las palabras de Zangetsu. De ninguna manera iba a aceptar que sentía algo por el idiota muñeco de nieve. Pero con solo recordar las caricias, sus besos, lo cerca que estuvieron… Todo en su interior se sentía contrariado…

* * *

Shirosaki era casi incapaz de concentrarse en hacer el almuerzo. Sus manos se movían automática y torpemente a través de los utensilios. Frustrado, golpeó la encimera haciendo que un cubierto cayera al suelo. Se quitó las lentes, las dejó sobre la mesa y se sentó en una silla.

Todo estaba yendo demasiado lejos. En un principio, él no sentía nada por Ichigo. Solo era el deseo de devolverle un favor, de que pudieran llevarse bien y ser amigos. Lo que había pasado antes había sido solo por necesidad. Bien sabía que era época de apareamiento y como parte de bestia que tenía, no podía evitarlo. Y después de lo que había pasado, después de que hubiera saboreado el aroma del cuerpo del peli naranjo… Se había hecho adicto a él sin darse cuenta. Lo deseaba como ninguna otra cosa. Lo que temía es que ese deseo ya no era carnal.

Sin embargo, aunque sabía que podría hacer suyo al peli naranjo en cualquier momento, Grimmjow estaba en los alrededores.

Una sonrisa sádica asomó en su rostro. Eso hacía las cosas más divertidas aún–. Oh Grimmy querido… Me gustaría ver tu cara si supieras de esto –se levantó de la silla y se estiró, la sonrisa no abandonaba su cara. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cuáles eran los límites de Ichigo. Le haría saber, y esa vez muy en serio, que ambos se necesitaban.

* * *

Ichigo aún seguía sentado en el salón, ya más calmado y observando un poco más la estancia. El salón era claramente amplio, con tres sofás, una estantería llena de libros, una lámpara de lectura y una mesa redonda y grande en otro extremo. También había una alfombra en el suelo que estaba bastante limpia. Ichigo se preguntó quién limpiaría el lugar mientras Shirosaki no estaba. Se levantó y caminó hasta una pared cercana observando un cuadro sin tener otra cosa en la que fijarse.

El albino no tardó mucho en reunirse con él.

Kyosuke movió las orejas, alegre–. _Los dejo solos –_ambos miraron hacía él mientras se iba.

–No entiendo por qué aún llevas eso puesto –le dijo volviendo la atención a él, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

–Eres lindo cuando te pones así –bromeó y arrinconó a Ichigo contra la pared, ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza y tendió una mano para tocarle la mejilla a Ichigo. Este golpeó su mano instantáneamente. De nuevo le entró ese pequeño estado de pánico. Maldijo a Grimmjow otra vez.

–Deja de hacer eso –le espetó. Shirosaki levantó una ceja.

–¿Deje de hacer qué? ¿Tocarte?

–¡No! ¡No me importa eso! ¡Yo-!

Shirosaki sonrió con picardía e Ichigo sintió sonrojarse.

–Espera, ¿no te importa que te toque?

–No me estás escuchando –murmuró Ichigo. Shirosaki le dirigió una mirada curiosa. Cuando Shirosaki no dijo nada, Ichigo decidió continuar–. Mira, Shiro, hay un montón de cosas para asimilar ahora, ¿vale? Y luego estás tú y-

–Entiendo –Ichigo miró a sus ojos y en ese momento no podía ver nada en ellos. El corazón del peli naranjo se aceleró, en su mente tenía pensamientos confusos y… deseos.

Shirosaki se acercó a él, respirando junto a su oreja. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Ichigo, debido a la proximidad del cuerpo del peli blanco con el suyo. Casi podía sentir su calor irradiando de su cuerpo y hacer que el suyo propio sintiera un calor insoportable.

–Ichigo –susurró sensualmente. Ichigo se mordió el labio inferior para contener un gemido. Joder, eso sonó tan bien. Casi podía sentir a Shirosaki sonriendo cerca de su rostro.

–Di… -tartamudeó–. D-dilo de n-nuevo…

Esta vez, los labios de Shirosaki presionaron contra la oreja de Ichigo y mordió ligeramente la piel del adolescente –Ichi… -estiró la palabra–…go.

Ichigo se quejó audiblemente–. No me jodas… –jadeó y de repente selló sus labios con los de Shirosaki. Él no discutió y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de Ichigo y lo mantuvo cerca, sus labios no se separaban ni por un segundo. Cuando lo hicieron, fue para que Shirosaki bajara hasta su cuello y chupara suavemente. Ichigo gimió y retorció los dedos en su blanco cabello.

–Yo no miento cuando digo esto, Ichigo –continuó con la voz entrecortada–, tengo sentimientos muy fuertes por ti.

Ichigo gruñó en respuesta. Como le gustaría decir con seguridad esa misma frase.

Otros intensos segundos pasaron, Ichigo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en esa extraña sensación. A medida que las manos de Shirosaki descubrían su pecho y bajaban por su abdomen y su espalda, podía decir que se sentía tremendamente confortable.

Un peligroso placer lo invadió de repente cuando la mano de Shirosaki rozó su vientre bajo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por un momento. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle sentir tan condenadamente bien? Encima iba vestido con aquel traje de mayordomo que lo hacía ver tan sexy… Volvió a maldecirse. Eso no podía estar pasando. ¿Pero a quién le importaba si aquello estaba bien o no? A la mierda con todo. De todas formas, su cuerpo tenía un límite. Tenía ganas de decirle que hiciera de todo con él y a la vez no.

–Me arrepentiré de esto –murmuró. Al poco vio a Shirosaki sonreír maliciosamente.

–Estás diciendo de una manera indirecta que algo va a pasar –siguió acariciando lentamente la piel de Ichigo y de alguna manera lo estaba haciendo sufrir con esos movimientos tan lentos.

–Te mandaré al infierno, estúpido.

–Eres tan inocente… –se acercó de nuevo a su oído– ¿No piensas gemir como antes?

Su rostro se torno más rojo de lo que estaba y si pudiera lo hubiera golpeado en ese mismo instante–. No voy a darte ese placer.

–Te haré el menor daño posible… Lo prometo.

–¡Qué! ¡Yo no voy a hacer nada con-! –sus labios fueron apresados de nuevo, mientras una mano pálida encontraba el cierre de los pantalones del peli naranjo. Cuando se separó un poco de él, terminó lo poco que le quedó de la frase–…contigo…

Entre besos y caricias notó como Ichigo iba oponiendo cada vez menos resistencia y con la batalla ya perdida por parte de Ichigo, sus pantalones y su ropa interior quedaron en quién sabe dónde.

–¿Por qué ya no te resistes? –volvió a atacar su cuello y en ese momento se percató de algo –Ichigo.

–Hmm… -apenas podía hablar con coherencia. Prefirió no decir nada.

–¿Grimmjow te hizo algo? Dime la verdad –Ichigo desvió la mirada. No quería recordarlo–. Lo suponía. Pero no te preocupes. Pronto él no podrá hacerte nada.

Eso último Ichigo no lo comprendió, pero prefirió ignorarlo por el momento.

Sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Ichigo empezó a bajar su mano para apoderarse de la creciente excitación del mismo, sonrió descarado al ver como el rostro del chico se tornaba rojo tomate de golpe.

En un vaivén delirante se trasformaron los movimientos de su mano, era claro que Ichigo no había hecho nunca una cosa así, su rostro demostraba por todos lados impresión pero al mismo tiempo lujuria contenida, después de que Shirosaki le comentó lo de los gemidos, él se negó a soltar ni uno solo, todavía creía que le quedaba un poco de dignidad, pero su cuerpo le falló, aquella sensación de calor en su bajo vientre, los espasmos, el cosquilleo, las manos de aquel hombre, no aguantó más, tuvo que soltar en un gran gemido el nombre de Shirosaki, lo que le había hecho sentir era único, su cuerpo temblando de placer por el orgasmo, aquella sensación de felicidad indescriptible le llenó la mente y el cuerpo.

–¿No dijiste que no gemirías? –preguntó mientras se lamía sus dedos con lujuria. Ichigo sentía querer matarlo con ese comentario. Sin pérdida de tiempo se deshizo de sus pantalones ante la mirada sonrojada del peli naranjo. Tomó al shinigami por las caderas con ambas manos y le acercó más hacia él, un roce atrevido volvió a sentirse entre ambos.

En un acto de atrevimiento, Ichigo acercó a Shirosaki hacia él y deslizó su lengua por su cuello a la vez que desabrochaba los botones de su camisa. Eso tomó al albino por sorpresa, pero no opuso resistencia. Cuando ya su camisa estuvo desabrochada bajó de su cuello y lamió su torso desnudo para después atrapar uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes. Shirosaki pasó sus manos por el cabello naranja de Ichigo. Eso era tan sorprendente como increíble. Aprovechó que el joven estaba distraído para deslizar sus dedos hasta su entrepierna. Ichigo dio un respingo al notarlo.

–Relájate. No duele demasiado–Ichigo asintió y tomó aire para luego soltarlo lentamente. Pronto sintió la incomodidad de algo intruso en su interior, pero no fue tan horrible como pensó que sería. Cuando ya hubo acostumbrado, Shirosaki introdujo el segundo dedo y luego el tercero, moviéndolos hacia fuera y hacia dentro y supo que encontró el punto que buscaba cuando Ichigo dejó escapar un grito gutural.

–¡Oh dios Shiro! ¡Ha-haz eso de nuevo!

Shirosaki sonrió ante la suplica y volvió a golpear ese punto que hacía que el joven gritara de placer.

–Ya… basta con los dedos –habló entre jadeos–. Hazme tuyo.

–Como ordene, majestad –sacó los dedos y en su lugar introdujo su miembro. Ichigo gritó, ¡no imaginó que fuera doler tanto!– ¿Estás bien?

–Sí… Es solo que… yo… -no era capaz de formular ni una sola frase coherente. Estaba perdido en algún punto entre el dolor y el placer–. Ya se me ha pasado…

–¿Seguro? –Ichigo asintió. Shirosaki se frenó lo más que pudo y empezó a moverse lentamente, haciendo el esfuerzo extra de mantenerlo contra la pared.

Sus manos se aferraron al cuello del peli blanco para poder soportar el dolor del momento. Shirosaki empezó a besarle para calmar su angustia. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya estaba bien, empezó a balancear sus caderas con algo de fuerza. Estaba realmente deseoso de sentir más y más aquel cuerpo.

–Dios Ichi… tan estrecho… –murmuró acelerando el paso poco a poco, volviéndolo un vaivén delirante hizo que otra vez Ichigo se sintiera en el paraíso, tocaba con cada embestida aquel punto de placer que le hizo olvidar el dolor con rapidez. Su excitación crecía por cada suplica del joven por aumentar el ritmo. Una de sus manos se volvió a tomar el control de la naciente excitación del peli naranjo. Más jadeos y gemidos iban dirigidos con pasión a los oídos de ambos, el paso se aceleró hasta el punto que Ichigo sintió como los espasmos y unas últimas embestidas dejaron dentro de él el orgasmo del bastardo arrogante, unos segundos después del suyo.

Con un último esfuerzo se arrastraron hasta el sillón. La cabeza de Shirosaki estaba sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón, con el cuerpo de Ichigo sobre él, su cabeza sobre su pecho.

–Eso ha sido…

–Lo más espectacular que he vivido nunca… –completó la frase el albino.

–Te amo… -fueron las últimas palabras de Ichigo antes de quedarse dormido sobre él.

–Yo… sí, yo también –sonrió contento de admitirlo y acarició los cabellos naranjas. Ese shinigami cabezota era lo mejor que le había pasado en su desastrosa y solitaria vida.

* * *

¡Aaaaw! ¡Al fin! ¡Es la primera vez que escribo esto así que espero que haya sido de su agrado! Pero no todo puede ser felicidad (música tétrica) me pregunto que pasara ahora... Al menos estos dos se confesaron, ya era hora, ¿no?


	12. Chapter 12

Se preguntaran… ¿Y adónde se fue Grimmjow? Bueno, ya lo sabrán pronto. Saltemos con el capítulo.

* * *

–Ichigo, despierta –escuchaba una voz lejana. Pero apenas entendía las palabras de quién quiera que le estuviera hablando. No quería despertarse– ¿Voy a tener que abofetearte otra vez?

Shirosaki suspiró. Podía caer una bomba atómica e Ichigo no se enteraba de nada. Se recogió la manga hacia atrás y abrió la mano, pero en ese momento Ichigo saltó de donde estaba recostado.

–¡Peces voladores! (1)

Shirosaki parpadeó asustado por el repentino grito.

–Oh Shiro eres tú… –se llevó una mano a la frente y se dejó caer hacia atrás– ¡Me perseguían unos cerdos ninja y peces voladores!

–Pero tú con que mierdas sueñas –se preguntó el peli blanco mirando al shinigami con una gota en la cabeza.

–Shiro…

–¿Hm?

–¡Me duele todo! –se quejó como un niño pequeño al que no le daban su caramelo.

–Oh vaya –sonrió con sorna–, ¿fui muy duro?

Las mejillas de Ichigo se tiñeron enseguida de rojo. Cogió lo primero que encontró y se lo tiró a Shirosaki a la cara, que resultó ser un libro de tapa dura. El albino pensó que era mejor que le hubiera lanzado eso que un diccionario.

–¡No digas eso con tanta calma, idiota!

–Hicimos el amor. ¿Qué problema hay en decirlo? –preguntó mientras se levantaba del suelo y recogía el libro en el proceso.

-¡Q-que es vergonzoso d-decirlo así!

Shirosaki se rió mientras caminaba hacía la estantería para dejar el libro en su sitio. Hacer a Ichigo sentir vergüenza fue más fácil de lo que pensaba que era. Era un adolescente de aspecto duro, pero es todo un osito tierno por dentro. Y si había algo que a él le gustaba es que se siguiera sonrojando como si fuera virgen, cosa que dejó de serlo hace unas horas.

El peli blanco se marchó a la cocina alegando algo sobre que no habían comido y que tendría hambre.

–Ese idiota de Shirosaki… -masculló Ichigo a la vez que se levantaba del sillón. Una venita creció en su sien cuando notó que aún seguía desnudo. Lo normal con el frío que hacía allí… ¡era que al menos lo hubiera cubierto con algo! ¡Si es que iba a matarlo! Buscó con la vista su ropa, pero no la veía en ninguna parte. Gritó el nombre de Shirosaki y le preguntó por su ropa. Este le contestó de vuelta diciendo que la había puesto a lavar, pero que había ropa en el armario de la habitación.

Ichigo suspiró y subió las escaleras. Lentamente. Llegó hasta a la habitación y se agachó para abrir los cajones. Era cierto que la ropa de Shirosaki debería servirle a él también. Solo que la ropa del peli blanco era un poco antigua y no le extrañaba demasiado. Se vistió de nuevo con algo que pudiera abrigarlo y se agachó de nuevo para cerrar el cajón, pero algo le llamó la atención. Al fondo de este había una caja de color rojo que parecía intacta. Debía haber algo importante ahí dentro. Ichigo decidió que lo que hubiera ahí no era de su incumbencia pero… ¡La curiosidad podía con él! Mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, se aseguró de que no había nadie a la vista y cogió la caja para luego abrirla. Su interior lo dejó boquiabierto. Era increíble incluso que se hubiera acordado de esa cosa. ¿Por qué guardaría Shirosaki algo así? Sacó el objeto de la caja y lo extendió. Sí, definitivamente era aquel pañuelo con el dibujo del lobo que hizo en la primaria y el cual usó para vendar la herida de Shirosaki. Vaya, eso le trajo muchos recuerdos y nuevas dudas. ¿Qué hacía él en Karakura aquel día? Suspiró y volvió a dejarlo dónde estaba.

Caminó decidido a la cocina y se paró apoyado contra el marco de la puerta–. Shiro –el mencionado giró la cabeza distrayendo su atención de la cocinilla–. Tenemos que hablar.

Shirosaki suspiró cansado– ¿De qué?

–De cuando nos conocimos –eso pareció aliviar al albino. Ya pensó que iban a hablar sobre su relación o algo como eso. Y odiaba hablar de esos temas desde que no tiene ni idea de ellos– ¿Qué hacías en Karakura?

Shiro se sorprendió por un momento de la pregunta. ¿Qué que hacía en Karakura? Ni él mismo lo recordaba. Hizo memoria mientras regresaba su atención a poner la comida en los platos–. Oh ya me acuerdo. Estaba buscando a alguien –chasqueó la lengua. Pero seguía sin recordar a quién

Shirosaki cogió los platos y los puso sobre la mesa. Fue a un cajón cogió dos cucharas y las dispuso. Nada mejor que una sopa caliente para aquel horroroso frío –Sí bueno… -se sentó y cogió la cuchara–. Empezaré por el principio. Esta casa tiene muchísimos años, porque era de mis padres.

Ichigo casi se atraganta con la comida. ¡¿Tiene padres?! Tosió varias veces antes de hablar– ¿Hablas en serio?

–Qué creías, ¿Qué salí de la nada? –Espetó un poco enfadado–. Claro que tenía padres. Pero digamos que eran… especiales.

Ichigo no dijo nada más. Se iba a quedar en silencio escuchando y solo hablaría cuando tuviera la necesidad de hacerlo.

–Mi madre era una Arrancar y mi padre un shinigami. De ahí que yo sea… una mezcla de las dos cosas. En realidad, soy una 'cosa indefinida' –suspiró.

–No eres ninguna ''cosa''. Tú eres tú.

Shirosaki rió–. Nunca pierdes la oportunidad para sonar bien, ¿eh?

–Que te den –gruñó sonrojado mirando hacia la sopa–. Pero… ¿cómo es que-?

–¿Soy un lobo? –terminó la pregunta formulada a la vez que se echaba atrás en la silla y miraba al techo–. Bah, esa historia es muy larga. Hasta es un poco surrealista.

–Je, creo que puedo vivir sin saberlo.

–No tienes… ¿la sensación de estar viviendo en un sueño?

Ichigo se tomó un poco de tiempo para responder, pero sí que lo parecía. De la manera en que había cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo. Lo que incluso él había cambiado… ¿De verdad quería tomar ese cambio por las buenas? No. Tenía que dejar de hacerlo. No quería llegar al punto donde ya no sería él.

–Shiro… Entiendo que quieras protegerme, pero… Esto está yendo demasiado lejos para mí –pudo ver la mirada confusa que le dirigió el albino–. Yo sé que esto traerá cambios, pero sinceramente, hablando desde dentro, no quiero cambiar nada. Regresaré a Karakura y me enfrentaré a los shinigami si es necesario. Ese sí soy yo.

Shirosaki lo observó detenidamente. No había quién se resistiera a esa determinación reflejada en sus ojos. Resopló y miró hacia la mesa. Tenía que dejarlo ir si eso era lo que quería. ¿Pero estaría bien si lo dejaba marchar solo? Claro que sí. Ichigo no era para nada débil, podía confiar en que él sobreviviría a lo que le echaran encima–. Está bien. Puedes irte. No te retendré.

–Tú… ¿no vendrás? –negó con la cabeza–. Está bien. Yo… ¡convenceré a los shinigami de que no eres malvado y volveré a buscarte! –eso tomó por sorpresa a Shirosaki. ¿Cómo pensaba hacerlo?–. Nosotros somos muy contrarios, soy muy consciente de ello y aún así te quiero –se sonrojó y se levantó de golpe de la silla– ¡Pero tampoco me hagas repetirlo muchas veces!

–No es necesario –se levantó también y tomó a Ichigo de la mano. Subieron escaleras arriba y Shirosaki rebuscó algo entre los cajones de la habitación, ¿dónde había guardado esas cosas? Cuando al fin encontró lo que buscaba sacó de la bolsa un guante saca almas. Lo utilizó para sacar el alma de Ichigo de su cuerpo–. Vete.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar el tono de voz de Shiro. ¿Estaría enfadado por qué se iba?–. Confía en mí, Shiro. Volveré con buenas noticias.

–Estaré esperando.

–¿Qué te pasa? –no hay respuesta. Ichigo se frotó la nuca, nervioso –Escucha, sé lo que se siente cuando te dejan atrás. ¡No es que te esté dejando atrás! Pero… De alguna manera, creo que entiendo como… –fue sorprendido cuando de repente Shirosaki lo abrazó– ¿Shi-Shiro?

–Prométeme que vas a tener cuidado –le susurró cerca del oído–. Si cualquier cosa pasa… avísame. Seguimos estando conectados, ¿recuerdas? Solo dile a Zangetsu.

–Sí –correspondió el abrazo por unos segundos antes de soltarse.

–Le pediré a Kyosuke que te acompañe hasta la estación, no quiero que seas atacado por los lobos –salió de la habitación para ir a buscar a Kyosuke. Ichigo mientras bajó hasta el salón y permaneció allí con la cabeza gacha, pensando seriamente en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Estaría bien, sí. Sabía que podía confiar en shinigamis como Rukia y Renji. Podría empezar por contarles a ellos.

Kyosuke no tardó en encontrarse con él seguido de Shirosaki. Ichigo abrió la puerta y el aire gélido le golpeó en la cara, pero no le dio importancia. Por última vez corrió hasta Shiro y lo besó antes de marcharse–. Cuídate tú también –le pidió el peli naranjo. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo al lado de Kyosuke. Shirosaki se llevó los dedos a los labios. Le echaría de menos por una temporada. Ahora, tendría que hacerse cargo de sus propios asuntos. Empezando por cierto peli azul molesto.

* * *

(1) Sí, a veces Ichigo tiene sueños extraños, todos lo sabemos. Aunque en el manga sale más veces que en el anime. Uno fue de huevos explosivos recuerdo xD

¡Buh! ¡Ichi se fue! ¡Pero cómo es posible! ¿Y por qué no fue Shiro con él si puede entrar en su mundo interior? Creo que me odiaran profundamente en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué creen que pasará?


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias a Alex Okami que siempre me deja un review ;w; Tienes un sentido de la intuición increíble o tienes poderes mágicos xD Pero no voy a decir nada, Jejeje.

También agradecer a una amiga que lee este fic pero que no le da la gana de hacerse una cuenta porque le da pereza xD

Me emocioné un poquitín en este capítulo, es un poco triste. Y me quedó bastante largo, espero que eso sea bueno. Es porque tiene algunos Flash Back.

* * *

Ya en la estación siendo acompañado de cerca por Kyosuke, esperó a que llegara el tren. Tardaría dos horas más y pensó en que podría quedarse un tiempo más con Shiro… No. Sacudió la cabeza y se mantuvo en el lugar. Regresar solo haría que no quisiera marcharse. Además no estaba mal acompañado, Kyosuke iba a quedarse con él hasta la llegada del transporte.

–_Ser un shinigami tiene su ventaja ahora, ¿cierto?_ –Ichigo sonrió ante eso. La verdad es que tener que ahorrarse el billete era bastante bueno–. _Yo odio a los shinigami como el resto, pero usted me cae bien. _

El peli naranjo se sonrojó un poco y se frotó la nuca– ¿Por qué odian a los shinigami?

–_Es algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo. _

–Esos tipos de la Sociedad de Almas se meten en guerras con todo el mundo –suspiró.

–_No fue exactamente una guerra, pero el jefe de nuestro clan quedó muy resentido por algo que hicieron_ –se sentó cerca de los pies de Ichigo y agachó la cabeza–. _Será mejor que te cuente la historia. Que los shinigami estén persiguiendo al maestro está muy relacionado con lo que ocurrió hace unos… ciento cincuenta años_ –Ichigo se quedó estupefacto. ¿Tanto tiempo?–. _Todo comenzó cuando dos desconocidos entraron en estas tierras… _

_FLASH BACK_

–¿Seguro que no nos encontraran aquí? –preguntó una mujer encapuchada mirando el paisaje helado que había frente a ellos.

–No te preocupes, es un lugar que frecuento de hace tiempo –el hombre acercó a su amada a su cuerpo para tranquilizarla.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a un inmenso bosque. Unos animales blancos como la nieve los recibieron, curiosos de saber qué eran. El hombre se agachó a acariciar el lomo de uno de ellos y su compañera, aunque un poco retraída, hizo lo mismo.

Increíblemente fueron bien recibidos por aquella camada de pequeños lobos. Sus padres los observaban desde lejos, pero se notaba que tenían confianza en que sus cachorros estarían bien.

–Me alegro de que estemos aquí, juntos –murmuró el chico abrazando a la chica.

–Incluso si somos totalmente distintos… ¿De verdad amas a alguien como yo? ¿Una Arrancar?

–Claro que sí –la cogió suavemente de las mejillas y la besó– ¿Crees que si no te amara estaría esperando a nuestro hijo?

La Arrancar llamada Venus, se sonrojó ante la razón que tenía el shinigami–. Eres un caso Haku.

Haku acarició el blanco cabello de la arrancar y se perdió en sus profundos ojos dorados. Era simplemente hermosa.

El tiempo siguió pasando, establecieron un estrecho lazo con los lobos del bosque y estos le permitieron a ambos construirse un hogar. Vivieron felices junto a su hijo durante unos pocos años hasta que los shinigami los encontraron…

* * *

–¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! –gritaba un niño de mientras bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras.

–Cariño no corras por las escaleras, vas a caerte –le pidió su madre al verlo correr de esa forma por los peldaños.

–¿Ya nos vamos? –empezó a dar saltos delante de su madre, emocionado porque iban a ir al bosque y podría jugar con su amigo Kyosuke un rato.

–Sí. ¿Estás bien abrigado? –revisó que llevara su abrigo y su bufanda. Los guantes era misión imposible que se los dejara puestos. Le encantaba estar en contacto con todo lo que le resultaba curioso.

–¡Sí! ¡Venga vámonos! –tiró de la mano de su madre para que salieran rápido de casa.

–Que chico más energético –rió Haku al ver a su hijo correr fuera de la casa.

–Eso es bueno, ¿no? –sonrió Venus de vuelta. Se despidió del shinigami y se marchó detrás de su hijo corriendo antes de que este se fuera de su vista.

Los ojos dorados del niño miraban a todas partes como si nunca hubiera visto el bosque. Se giró un momento para mirar a su madre y vio como esta movía los labios como si estuviera diciendo algo, pero no alcanzó sus oídos. Sacudió la cabeza y la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro. Pronto reconoció a los lobos a lo lejos y corrió aún más deprisa siendo recibido por otro lobo que corría hacia él.

–¡Kyo-kun! –el cachorro se frotó contra él y el niño acarició su cabeza con sus pálidas manos.

–Me alegra ver que tu hijo está tan energético como siempre, Venus –el jefe de la manada se acercó a la mujer y se sentó a su lado mientras los hijos de ambos jugaban revolcándose en la nieve.

–A veces puede agotarme.

–Entiendo lo que quieres decir –movió la cola y en su boca se formó una curva asemejada a una sonrisa.

Pasado un largo rato, Venus decidió que era hora que siguieran con su camino. Cogió de la mano a su hijo y juntos se marcharon más profundo en el bosque. Al final del todo había una explanada con un pequeño lago en el centro. Alrededor de ese lugar crecían unas flores preciosas de color blancas como la nieve. A Venus siempre le había agradado observarlas y a su hijo también. Sobre todo cuando empezaba a atardecer se tornaban de un color rosado y después en la noche parecían que brillaban.

De repente el menor escuchó un ruido. Miró hacia a su madre y esta le gritó algo que no llegó a escuchar otra vez. Seguido de eso que no escuchó, le pidió que corriera al bosque y se refugiara con los lobos. Él hizo caso y salió corriendo. Cuando encontró a los lobos, el jefe lo protegió y el niño se quedó preocupado abrazando a su pequeño amigo. Lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba fuera de su comprensión.

Escuchó un grito que pertenecía a su madre. A pesar de las advertencias de su amigo y el jefe, salió corriendo hacia su casa donde escuchó el grito. Se quedó horrorizado al ver su casa en llamas. Su madre estaba tirada sobre la nieve, inerte, el color carmín tintando la blanca capa que cubría todo. Las flores en su mano también se habían tornado rojas… Se acercó a ella, gritó su nombre una y otra vez, le rogaba que se despertara aún sabiendo que la vida se había escapado de ella.

* * *

–¡NO! –Shiro despertó bañado en sudor frío y todo su cuerpo temblando. ¿Cuándo se quedó dormido?

–_¿Está bien, maestro?_ –le preguntó Kyosuke preocupado. Estaba parado junto al sillón.

–Sí… Solo una pesadilla –más bien era un recuerdo horrible que creyó haber olvidado–. Kyosuke, ¿e Ichigo?

–_Ya se ha marchado en el tren. ¿Por qué?_

Se limpió el sudor de la frente y se levantó aún con las rodillas temblorosas–. Tengo un mal presentimiento, no sé por qué.

Se fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Se masajeó las sienes luego de dejar el vaso en la encimera. No era capaz de recordar su nombre, incluso en sus sueños no era capaz de oírlo cuando su madre lo llamaba. Por eso estaba tan agradecido de que Ichigo le hubiera dado uno. Sentía que era alguien otra vez.

Alguien entró en la casa. Solo podían ser Kagura… O Grimmjow. ¿Por qué demonios le dio la llave a ese idiota?– ¿Estás bien?

–¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí, eh Grimm? –lo miró de reojo sonriendo con sorna.

–Por una vez que pregunto me vienes con esas –gruñó enojado– ¿Y el shinigami?

–Se fue a casa –contestó secamente ante la mención de Ichigo.

Grimmjow rió en alto– ¿Lo dejaste ir? Patético.

–Sabes lo cabezota que es, se hubiera escapado o algo así si no lo dejaba marchar –en verdad eso era cierto. Pero Shirosaki no tuvo ninguna intención desde el principio de retenerle.

–Hmph. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? –el albino evadió la mirada del peli azul sabiendo a que se refería. Pero luego sonrió victorioso aunque Grimmjow no vio eso.

–¿De qué cosa? –se hizo el interesante y esta vez se giró para verle directamente a la cara.

–Estás enamorado del cabeza de zanahoria, ¿me equivoco?

–Oh Grimmjow. Eres muy bueno en esto –a él no le daba nada de miedo ni vergüenza admitirlo. Tenía que enfrentarse al arrancar de una vez por todas. Si hubiera podido lo hubiera matado cuando Ichigo luchó contra él por primera vez. Lástima que el shinigami lo creyera una terrible amenaza en aquellos días.

–Deja de actuar de esa manera. Sabes a donde quiero llegar.

Shirosaki se rió para asombro y enojo del peli azul quien empezaba a hartarse de la actitud que estaba tomando el otro chico–. No habrá nada, Grimmjow –dijo en un tono serio–. Deja de perseguirme e intentarlo. Ya he sometido a otra persona.

–Ganaste el juego, ¿al menos no vas a admitir que te gustó aquella vez?

–No. Ni un poquito.

FLASH BACK

Después de la muerte de sus padres, fue adoptado por la camada de lobos y transformado con el tiempo en uno de ellos. Muchos años después empezó a sufrir el fenómeno de 'estar en celo'. Incluso estando en su forma humana lo tenía que soportar. Como parte de hollow también tendría que pasarlo tarde o temprano. Sin muchas ganas, debía de encontrar a alguien con quien aparearse.

Y sí, no fue otro que Grimmjow con quien se encontró. Al peli azul le daba un poco igual que ambos fueran hombres. Y eso lo sufrió bastante. No escuchó sus replicas ni sus peros. Lo siguió durante bastante tiempo hasta que un día consiguió lo que quería. Simplemente lo dejó inconsciente y lo amarró a su cama. En Hueco Mundo para colmo.

Desde luego los hollow en celo son un peligro. De hecho los hollow no se aparean con el primero que ven, normalmente buscan a uno de gran reiatsu que pueda propiciarles poder mientras cometen el acto, debido a que durante este los reiatsu se intercambian entre sí, mezclándose.

Por eso Grimmjow había estado persiguiendo al albino desde el principio. Escuchar sus plegarias para que lo dejara ir desde luego fueron la mejor parte. Esas suplicas no pegaban nada con su actitud ruda y orgullosa.

–¡Maldito déjame ir! –se revolvió entre las sábanas intentando soltarse de las esposas con las que estaba atado a la cama.

–Oh no. Llevas huyendo de mí mucho tiempo –agarró su perilla para que girara la cabeza hacia atrás y aclamó sus labios con fiereza, pero parecía que su presa no iba a rendirse tan fácil y aún trataba de evitar que siguiera con lo que hacía–. Esto está mal. Si no te comportas lo haré de la manera dura.

–Lo harás igualmente… ¡Que te den! –le gritó intentando darle una patada ya que sus piernas eran las únicas en las que tenía algo de movilidad.

–Eso es cierto, me pillaste –se acercó a él y lamió su mejilla. El de ojos dorados puso cara de asco e intentó alejar su cabeza de la fiera peli azul.

Grimmjow sonrió y deslizó su lengua desde su mejilla, por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro.

–No irás a… ¡Ah! –entrecerró los ojos cuando el peli azul mordió su piel. ¡Qué bruto era!– ¡Suéltame! –volvió a moverse con fuerza ante la mirada disgustada de Grimmjow.

–No, esto no ayuda –se encogió de hombros y se levantó apartándose de él. Escuchó al chico suspirar de alivio y sonrió malignamente ante eso. Era muy pronto para que su presa se relajara.

El peli blanco lo observó con el ceño fruncido, la sangre hervía de furia en sus venas. ¡¿Cómo le podía estar pasando aquello?! ¡Iba a ser violado! Odiaba sentirse tan indefenso.

Grimmjow se deshizo de sus pantalones y sus bóxers. El otro miró sonrojado la figura desnuda de su captor. Aquello iba a doler como atravesar el infierno.

–Tú lo quisiste, pequeña presa –susurró sonriendo cerca de su oído–. Lo haremos de la manera dura.

¡A la mierda con todo su orgullo! ¡Quería salir de allí!– ¡No! ¡Déjame marchar!

–Lo siento~. Me temo que eso no es posible –apresó de nuevo sus labios con los suyos y luchó por tener paso al interior de su boca. Al final el albino se rindió en ello. Grimmjow era más dominante que él. ¿No podía hacer nada?

El fiero beso solo era una pequeña distracción que no sirvió de mucho. Grimmjow lo penetró y Shiro sintió todo el dolor de la fricción dentro de él. Quería acallarse los gritos, pero no fue posible. Dolía demasiado como para reprimirlos. Sabía que el bastardo debía de estar sonriendo en ese momento. No podía verle la cara porque estaba de espaldas a él. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y supo que hasta se hizo daño igual que sus manos cerradas con fuerza en las que se hirió con las uñas.

Soltó un alto gemido cuando Grimmjow alcanzó su próstata. ¡Se sentía totalmente humillado! La manera en que su cuerpo le traicionaba y disfrutaba placenteramente lo que le estaban haciendo. ¡Aquello estaba mal de muchas formas! ¿Cómo podía gustarle?

–¡Ah! ¡N-no! ¡P-para… Ngh! –sus suplicas fueron acalladas por otro fogoso beso que pretendía calmarlo, pero por más que intentaba distraerse, el dolor intenso seguía ahí mezclado con el inigualable placer que aún no superaba el daño que le hacía.

Llevó el sufrimiento durante horas, hasta que el peli azul quedó satisfecho. Para entonces ya se había sometido a él, rindiéndose. No opuso resistencia en los últimos minutos, se dejó hacer, como una bestia que había sido amansada con el tiempo.

Su orgullo estaba destrozado. Durante un tiempo no volvió a ser el mismo. No podría mirar a sus 'familia' a la cara. Les dejó un mensaje de que se marcharía por no sabía cuánto. Necesitaba recuperarse física y mentalmente. Estuvo mucho tiempo fuera de casa, buscando algo o alguien que le hiciera sentirse con vida otra vez, alguien que pudiera llenar el hueco que dejaron sus padres, perdió la cuenta de los meses o tal vez los años que pasaron. Pero cometió un error al irse de allí… Los shinigami lo persiguieron hasta que acabó en Karakura. Y ahí… empezó otra historia.

* * *

Cuando Ichigo llegó a Karakura ya era de noche. ¿A dónde debía ir? Era bastante tarde como para ir llamando la atención de los shinigami. Lo mejor sería ir a su casa para que al menos su padre viera que estaba bien.

Caminó hasta su casa, normal, como si no estuviera en su forma de shinigami. Utilizar el shunpo o ir por el aire requería reiatsu y ya bastante tenía con el que no podía ocultar. Se paró en frente de su casa y exhaló el frío aire que había en la noche y tocó en la puerta. Para su mala suerte fue Yuzu quien acudió a abrirla. Su pobre hermanita no podía verlo. Ichigo sonrió divertido al ver la cara confusa de su hermana.

–¡Karin-chan! ¡No hay nadie aquí afuera! –exclamó la rubia mirando hacia el interior de la casa. La pelinegra se acercó a la entrada y se quedó un poco patidifusa al ver a su hermano. En su forma de shinigami además.

–¡Ichi-nii! –gritó Karin lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano. Yuzu seguía confusa.

–¿Onii-chan está ahí? –Karin rió al ver a su hermana mirando a todos lados. La cogió de la mano y la guió hasta donde su hermano estaba. Enseguida cuando lo notó, lo abrazó con mucha fuerza– ¡Ichigo!

–¡Ah Yuzu! ¡No tan fuerte! –exclamó el peli naranjo a la vez que sonreía al ver a su hermanas contentas de verle.

–¡HIJAAAAS MÍAAAAAAS! ¿QUIÉN ES? –la cara de Ichigo cambió de una sonrisa a una cara de: ''ya está otra vez''. El padre de la familia fue también hasta la entrada y las hermanas de Ichigo se alejaron de su hermano sabiendo lo que iba a pasar ahora– ¡ICHIGO! ¡REGRESASTE! –una patada voladora fue hacia él y se agachó con rapidez. Sus reflejos eran mejores cuando estaba en su forma espiritual.

–¿Siempre tienes que armar este escándalo? La gente pensará que estás loco –Ichigo lo decía más por las acciones de su viejo que por el hecho de que la gente no puede verle y parecía que el hombre hablaba solo.

–Lo siento… -se levantó del suelo y se puso en una posición normal para saludar a su hijo como una persona… normal–. Bienvenido de vuelta. ¿Dónde has estado?

–Es una larga historia –se sonrojó y se llevó la mano a sus cabellos naranjas. ¿Debería contarles todo lo que había pasado realmente?

–Tengo tiempo y creo que tú también. Los shinigami han estado merodeando por aquí. Supongo que te buscan, pero hoy se han retirado –Ichigo asintió.

Karin comprendió que debían dejarles hablar a solas y se llevó a su hermana con ella a la habitación. Ichigo e Isshin se sentaron en el salón– ¿Ha pasado algo interesante? Te veo algo cambiado.

–¿C-cambiado? ¿Cómo que cambiado? –preguntó un poco nervioso.

–Sí… Te ves… como feliz, ¿no? –sonrió Isshin.

–P-puede que yo lo esté.

–¿Entonces? –esperó por la respuesta de Ichigo unos cuantos segundos. El joven suspiró y puso la cara más seria que pudo. Algo que pudiera ocultar sus nervios y vergüenza.

–Y-yo… E-estoy enamorado de alguien que no debería. P-por eso me buscan… Creen que soy un traidor –eso es casi la verdad.

Hubo un incómodo silencio que hizo que a Ichigo se le acelerara el pulso con cada momento que pasaba. ¿Qué diría su padre? ¿Le daría un sermón? ¿Estaría enfadado? ¿Lo aceptaría? ¿Le preguntaría de quién se trataba? Esa era definitivamente la pregunta que más temía y que sabía que tendría que contestar. Así que empezó a concienciarse.

–¡¿Oíste eso Masaki?! ¡Nuestro hijo ya encontró su primer amor! ¿No es genial? ¡Además un amor prohibido! ¡Eso si es vivir a tope! –Ichigo miró a su padre perdiendo todos los nervios que sentía enseguida. Debió de haber esperado esa reacción ante todo.

–Viejo, deja de hablarle al póster de mamá. Vas a molestar a los vecinos.

El hombre se recompuso y carraspeó volviendo a sentarse frente a su hijo– ¿Quién es ese amor prohibido?

–Esto… -era más difícil de decir de lo que pensaba –E-era… m-mi hollow interno… hasta que me contó toda la verdad… En realidad no lo es y yo… yo…

–Tranquilízate, hombre. Yo no voy a juzgarte por quién te enamores. A no ser que sea una calamidad como Aizen –se sentó a su lado y le revolvió el cabello. Ichigo sonrió por eso. Le alegraba que su padre lo apoyara–. Así que huiste con él, ¿no? Eso me contó Kisuke –Ichigo asintió en respuesta.

–La Sociedad de Almas aún creía que si me eliminaban a mí, él también moriría. Bueno, ahora se ha vuelto cierto.

-¡Oh! Así que ustedes ya… -Ichigo le lanzó uno de los cojines, rojo como un tomate, antes de que su padre terminara la frase.

–Yo regresé aquí para decirles que no es malo. La verdad me gustaría vivir en paz con él. No con esos locos siguiéndonos a todas partes –levantó los brazos arriba exasperado mientras hablaba.

–Te entiendo. Tienes mi apoyo. Lamento no poder ayudarte demasiado, pero espero que regreses a casa de una pieza, ¿vale? Rukia-chan vendrá mañana, seguro que ella entiende tu historia –Ichigo asintió y sonrió. Eso era bueno, Rukia era la primera shinigami con la que deseaba empezar.

* * *

Kami-sama que capítulo más largo. ¿Qué les habrá pasado a los papás de Shiro? ¿Y cuál es su verdadero nombre? (no es muy difícil de adivinar -.-) Se me hizo más largo de lo que pensé, hoy posiblemente publique tres capítulos (los tengo los tres escritos, pero no los he subido antes porque internet me va muy mal -.-)


	14. Chapter 14

Seylla: Te entiendo, a mi me pasa igual -.- Espero que chibi Grimmy te ayude xD

Guest: esto fue por mencionarte en el capitulo anterior verdad? ¬¬ xDDD Bueno, siento no haber subido más ayer, pero ya sabes que mi internet es rebelde ._.

* * *

Amanecía en Karakura. Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas, despertando a algunos de los habitantes. Uno de ellos, concretamente un joven de cabello naranja, ya se había levantado antes del alba. No podía dormir pensando en cómo iba a convencer a la Sociedad de Almas. Sabía lo cabezota que era el viejo capitán cuando debían acatar las normas.

Como dijo su padre, Rukia apareció poco después de que amaneciera sorprendiéndose bastante al ver al shinigami sustituto en la casa–. Me alegro de verte, Ichigo. Empezaban a darte por muerto.

Ichigo gruñó ante eso. Por favor, ¿qué se había creído la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Qué por cuatro días que llevaba desaparecido ya había muerto en alguna parte? ¡Qué poco lo conocían!–. Tú no lo pensarías, ¿verdad?

–Claro que no. Solo un idiota pensaría que has muerto –contestó con una sonrisa de seguridad sobre lo que decía. Ichigo le sonrió de vuelta.

–Rukia… La razón por la que he vuelto es… –fue cortado cuando alguien abrió forzadamente la ventana del salón. Parada en el marco estaba Yoruichi, su cara indicaba que algo malo estaba pasando.

–¡Ichigo! ¡Sentí tu reiatsu y vine volando hacia acá! ¡Los shinigami ya te han detectado y vienen a por ti!

El peli naranjo se puso de pie en seguida, cogió a Zangetsu, se despidió a toda prisa de su familia y salió corriendo detrás de la mujer morena. Rukia también los siguió.

Entraron dentro de la Tienda de Urahara. Ya allí estaban un poco más a salvo, pero no tardarían mucho en descubrir que estaban escondidos ahí.

–¡Urahara-san! ¡Necesito que prepares el Senkaimon! –pidió el shinigami de cabello naranja.

–¿Estás loco, Ichigo? –le gritó Rukia de vuelta.

El tendero apareció con su abanico y su típica sonrisa despreocupada–. Sabía que algo como esto iba a pasar, ¡así que ya está listo! –cerró el abanico y los cuatro bajaron al espacio de entrenamiento–. Qué tal te fue con Shirosaki-san, ¿eh Ichigo?

El peli naranjo se sonrojó preguntándose como el hombre sabía de eso. ¿Conocía además a Shiro?– ¿Le conoces?

–El mismo día que tú lo conociste, yo también. Yo lo hice tu hollow interno. ¡Es una larga historia!~ -dijo felizmente como si nada pasara.

–Oh… –estaba sorprendido y tenía muchas preguntas, pero no era el momento para formularlas. Sacudió esas dudas fuera de su cabeza y se concentró en su actual objetivo.

–Yo entretendré a los shinigami arriba –Yoruichi se marchó al piso superior para ayudar con los molestos shinigamis.

–¡Ahora ve a la Sociedad de Almas y defiende el amo- ¡AAUUCH! –recibió un derechazo de Ichigo antes de que terminara la frase.

Un sonrojado Ichigo cruzó la puerta seguido de una confusa Rukia que no sabía que había querido decir Urahara para que Ichigo se lo tomara así. Corrieron a través del Dangai hasta llegar a la parte Oeste del Rukongai a la que siempre llegaban usando la puerta Senkai de Kisuke.

–En cuanto entre en el Seireitei me detectaran… ¿Qué debo hacer? –se preguntó Ichigo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se daba la vuelta. Habían llegado allí tan precipitadamente que no sabía cómo debía actuar.

–Puedes correr hasta la primera división y rogarle al Sotaicho hasta que te deje hablar –sonrió malignamente. Eso sería algo digno de grabar.

–Eso de 'rogar' no va conmigo –se cruzó de brazos y miró a Rukia con su habitual ceño fruncido.

_Anda ya, Ichigo. Si que rogabas por otras cosas cuando-_

_–¡CÁLLATE! ¡Maldita sea Zangetsu no es el momento!_–le espetó Ichigo mientras se sonrojaba completamente. Carraspeó e intento volver a ponerse serio, con un poco de dificultad por culpa del comentario de su (ahora pervertida) zanpakuto–. Bueno… Correr hasta la primera división para empezar no es sencillo.

–Solo procura no luchar a muerte con Zaraki o contra nii-sama como la última vez –se puso las manos en las caderas y lo miró desafiante.

–Me pregunto por qué lo hice… –puso cara de interesante e hizo a su amiga enojar sabiendo que ella tenía la culpa.

–Como sea… Debemos llegar a la primera división.

Cuando llegaron frente a una de las puertas de entrada del Seireitei, se miraron decididos a lo que iban a hacer. En cuanto pusieran un pie ahí, serían perseguidos. Por suerte Jidanbo estaba a cargo de la puerta y no sabía nada sobre la orden de atrapar al shinigami sustituto, así que los dejó pasar porque además Rukia es una teniente.

Cinco minutos después de estar corriendo por el Seireitei, empezó a sonar la alarma. Ahora si empezaba lo emocionante.

No tardaron mucho en ser detectados por un escuadrón casi completo– ¡Allí está! ¡Es el shinigami de cabello naranja!

–¡Yo maldigo mi cabello brillante y naranja en este momento! –exclamó Ichigo furioso mientras huía lo más rápido que podía de aquellos shinigami. Aquello le traía recuerdos de la primera vez que acabó allí.

Con todo aquel tropel de shinigamis persiguiéndolos, atrajo a más, gritando su nombre como locos.

–¡Rukia-san! ¡Ichigo-san! ¡Por aquí! –vieron a Hanataro asomado en una de las puertas que conducía a los pasajes subterráneos. Despistaron a todos sus perseguidores y siguieron a Hanataro. Ambos agradecieron que aún tuvieran aliados en aquella locura–. Yo nunca te consideraré un traidor, Ichigo-san.

–Gracias, Hanataro. ¡Eres de mucha ayuda!

Hanataro se sonrojó y miró al suelo nervioso. Ser útil le hacía muy feliz. Poco después escucharon pasos, pero Hanataro les dijo que no se preocupaban. Solo se trataba de Renji.

–Vaya lío has montado otra vez Ichigo –le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro al que Ichigo respondió con un gruñido–. Al menos tendrás suerte, algunos capitanes como Zaraki y Soi Fon están en el mundo humano.

–Kami-sama, gracias –dijo Ichigo mirando arriba. Menos mal que no tendría que preocuparse de que el sádico de Kenpachi estuviera cerca.

Rukia le preguntó a Hanataro si había algún camino que los dejara cerca de la primera división. El chico asintió y los guió a los tres.  
En el camino, aunque un poco nervioso, Ichigo les contó todo lo que podía. Renji le dijo algo parecido a una enhorabuena mientras Rukia decía alguna cosa sin sentido y le hacía preguntas a las que ni él tenía respuesta. Si lo pensaba mucho, había aún muchas cosas que no sabía de Shiro, pero ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle cuando todo aquello se solucionara.

Dejaron atrás las alcantarillas cuando llegaron cerca de las barricadas de la primera división. Agradecieron la ayuda a Hanataro y siguieron en su camino. Llegaron sin más percances al primer escuadrón e irrumpieron en el lugar donde estaba el capitán comandante.

–Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿qué significa esto?

–M-mis más sinceras disculpas –Rukia y Renji se hubieran reído de la actitud de Ichigo si no fuera por la situación en la que estaban– ¡Pero yo deseaba realmente hablar con usted! –Ichigo ya había montado algo parecido a una mentira para evitar por lo menos su muerte inminente–. Ustedes dicen de ya conocer a mi hollow de antes… ¡Y es cierto! ¡No es realmente mi hollow interno! ¡Así que por mucho que acaben conmigo, él no va a morir! ¡No estamos conectados de ese modo!

–Ya lo sé. Pero estás acusado de traición –siguió hablando seriamente. Cosa que ponía nervioso al shinigami sustituto.

–Me lo imaginaba…

–Ya que si te ejecutamos no acabaremos con la raíz del problema… ¿Podrías decirnos al menos donde se encuentra ese hollow?

–N-no… ¡No es un hollow! –Dijo sin querer dejando que sus sentimientos salieran a través de su voz–. Y no os diré dónde está.

–¿Por qué le proteges, Kurosaki Ichigo? ¡Es una amenaza!

–¡Lo será para ti! –Dio un golpe con el pie en el suelo– ¿Por qué no le dejáis en paz? ¡Él no va a hacer daño a nadie!

–No permito este tipo de comportamiento. Serás juzgado en la Central 46 sobre tu futuro. ¡Apresadlo! –varios shinigamis del escuadrón de castigo acataron la orden y se abalanzaron sobre el shinigami sustituto. Rukia y Renji no intervinieron a no ser que Ichigo realmente lo necesitara.

El peli naranjo se deshizo de los shinigamis y huyó usando el shunpo.

–Tenientes Abarai y Kuchiki, ¿qué hacen aquí? –preguntó el Sotaicho dirigiendo su atención a ellos.

–Solo queríamos que Ichigo hablara con usted. Nos insistió en ello –explicó Renji. No quería que los apresaran a ellos también. Si Ichigo se metía en apuros no podrían ayudarlo entonces.

–Ayuden en la captura del shinigami sustituto. Es una orden.

Rukia y Renji se dirigieron miradas incómodas entre ellos. Órdenes eran órdenes. Pero si se iban a hacer otra cosa nadie les iba a echar en falta. Había muchísimos shinigamis tras él, nadie se daría cuenta. Renji regresaría a Karakura para buscar algo de ayuda. Rukia se quedaría en caso de que Ichigo la necesitara.

* * *

–Ríndete Ichigo. Lo sentimos, pero son órdenes –dijo muy apenado Shinji de tener que apresar a uno de sus camaradas–. Sabes que no tienes oportunidad contra nosotros.

Y era cierto, estaba rodeado por Rose, Shinji y Kensei. Ambos con poderes como Vizard y ahora que él los había perdido sería un poco temerario. Pero al cuerno con todo, él siempre fue impulsivo.

_No te preocupes Ichigo. No todo el poder de Shirosaki se ha ido. Pero el tiempo que puedes utilizar tus poderes de hollow es limitado._

_–Cuánto aproximadamente_–le preguntó.

_Un minuto._

_–Suficiente._

_Debería preguntarte cómo piensas huir. Las puertas Senkai estarán muy vigiladas._

_–¡Zangetsu necesito soluciones no más preguntas!_

_Eso es un poco…_

_–Olvídalo. Creo que recuerdo dónde está la guarida de Yoruichi. Allí estaré a salvo, creo_–para sorpresa de sus compañeros Vizard, Ichigo aún podía invocar su máscara sin el ser que sustentaba ese poder dentro de él. Se pasó al bankai y con la velocidad de este huyó de la vista de los capitanes.

–Maldita sea… –masculló Kensei, bastante molesto.

–Mejor, no quería tener que luchar contra él. Diremos que se nos escapó –dijo Shinji muy despreocupado del tema mientras se encogía de hombros y sonreía.

–Típico de Shinji –sonrió Rose de acuerdo con su compañero rubio.

Ichigo pasaba como un rayo por encima de las construcciones del Seireitei hasta aquella montaña escarpada donde recordaba que estaba el escondite. Sonrió aliviado y aterrizó dentro. La máscara se deshizo justo después. Se apoyó contra la pared para coger aliento. Nunca había usado antes la máscara con sus nuevos poderes. Y el poder era impresionante incluso si no era Shirosaki quién se lo estaba proporcionando sino una reserva que dejó.

_Curioso._

_–¿Qué ocurre?_

_Siento aún la energía de Shirosaki… Oh ya entiendo._

_–¿Qué?_

_Ustedes tienen un lazo muy fuerte, vuestros reiatsus se mezclaron. Así que puedes decir que oficialmente posees poderes de hollow por ti mismo. Sin embargo… la máscara sigue teniendo su límite de tiempo._

_–Espera Tensa-san, eso es confuso. ¿Y otra vez con límite? Vaya mierda._

–Te estaba esperando, Kurosaki –una voz retumbó desde el fondo de la cueva. La sangre se le congeló en las venas. Esa voz… la reconocía. ¿Pero cómo conocería ese lugar?–. Pensamos en la opción de que tal vez vendrías a la Sociedad de Almas –explicó con parsimonia mientras daba pasos lentos y salía de la oscuridad–. Así que revisamos todos los lugares donde podían esconderse intrusos y encontramos uno de ellos. Este.

–Maldición… Han tenido muchas precauciones para atraparme, ¿verdad? –Dio un paso atrás y agarró con fuerza a Tensa Zangetsu, esperando con cautela si su enemigo atacaba–. Supongo que eres más fuerte que la otra vez.

–Lo soy, pero tú también. Sé que no vas a entregarte, así que tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza.

–Vaya Byakuya… Sería interesante que nos enfrentáramos de nuevo, pero creo que por ahora mi prioridad es escapar de la Sociedad de Almas –dio otro paso hacia atrás mientras Byakuya seguía avanzando.

–En primer lugar, para qué has venido.

–Tuve una pequeña charla con el viejo, pero solo conseguí que intenten apresarme y llevarme a la Central 46.

–¿Qué te preocupa? ¿La sentencia?

–No, realmente –contestó con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras seguía manteniendo distancia con el noble–. Pero alguien a quien quiero me está esperando. Se armaría una buena si me encarcelaran. Además prometí a mi viejo que volvería a casa pronto y de una pieza. Lo siento, Byakuya. Luchar contra ti no entra en mis planes en este momento.

Volvió a invocar la máscara y se marchó usando el shunpo. Byakuya trató de seguirlo, pero no tardó demasiado en perderle la vista. Se detuvo encima de uno de los tejados y miró al cielo recordando las palabras del sustituto.

_Alguien a quien quiero me está esperando._

Byakuya esbozó una leve sonrisa. En el fondo, admiraba a Ichigo. Era libre para luchar y proteger a aquellos a quien quería. Ninguna norma lo detenía, solo se lanzaba a hacer lo que le dictaba su corazón.

–Tienes suerte, Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Byakuya tiene su corazoncito yo siempre lo supe. (Aún rezo para que siga vivo xD) A la tarde publico el siguiente (si internet me deja -.-)


	15. Chapter 15

No solo internet me va mal, ahora mi pc también parece odiarme. ;w; ¿Pero que les hice?

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro. Muy oscuro. Escuchaba un pequeño goteo y apenas veía la luz de una pequeña antorcha. La principal pregunta que le llegaba a la cabeza era dónde estaba y cómo llegó ahí. Recordaba haber escapado de Byakuya, luego se encontró con la teniente del doceavo escuadrón y luego… nada. Realmente lograron cogerle. Maldijo en voz alta y golpeó el suelo con el puño. Aún seguía en su forma de bankai, pero Tensa Zangetsu no estaba con él. Buscó la espada con la mirada, pero al no verla trató de comunicarse con él.

–_¿Dónde diablos te escondieron?_

_No lo sé. Está todo muy oscuro._

–_Genial…_

_Deberías regresar a tu forma original. El bankai consume un poco más deprisa tu reiatsu. Será mejor que lo guardes para luego._

–_No sabes con quien estás hablando Tensa._

La zanpakuto rió. _Sí que lo sé, pero solo es un consejo. No te sirve estar en bankai ahora mismo. _

–_Sí, en eso tienes razón. _

Regresó a su forma de shikai y se mantuvo sentado en el frío suelo de lo que parecía una celda. Una celda que no parecía muy higiénica cabe añadir. Escuchó pasos e inmediatamente se levantó para asomarse por las rejas. Supuso que era un guardia así que le llamó. El guardia caminó hacia él preguntándole con voz grave e impaciente que era lo que quería. Ichigo solo le preguntó dónde estaba. Y la respuesta fue en una de las celdas del escuadrón doce. Ya decía Ichigo que ese lugar era muy raro, demasiado incluso para una estúpida celda.

–_No le habrás dicho nada a Shirosaki, ¿verdad?_

_No, ni una palabra. Se alarmaría sin motivo. Solo estás encerrado. Luego te llevarán a la Central 46 y en algún momento tendremos alguna vía de escape. Espero que no te sentencien a muerte. _

–_No lo harán –_sonrió Ichigo–. _Quieren saber dónde está Shirosaki, así que supongo que querrán que les dé esa información. Claro que no lo conseguirán._

Zangetsu se quedó callado ante esa teoría. Pero estaba preocupado que dejaran a Ichigo vivir por ese propósito. Se preguntaba con cierto temor hasta donde era capaz de llegar la Sociedad de Almas para acabar con Shirosaki.

Pronto llegaron unos guardias distintos al que estaba allí. Esposaron sus manos, sellaron su reiatsu mediante collar hecho para ello, y taparon sus ojos. Lo arrastraron por el Seireitei de una manera parecida a como llevaron a Rukia hasta el palacio de la penitencia.

La verdad es que estaba un poco asustado. Nunca había visto a esos tipos de la Central. Sabía que sus decisiones eran casi inamovibles, así que debían de imponer bastante. Y eran 46. ¿En qué mierda se había metido?

Cuando llegaron hasta el lugar, le quitaron la venda de los ojos y lo obligaron a sentarse en una silla con las manos esposadas a ella. Sentir todas las miradas de aquellos ancianos sobre él, le ponía la piel de gallina.

–Kurosaki Ichigo –empezó diciendo una voz bastante grave–. Has sido acusado de traición a la Sociedad de Almas relacionándote y huyendo con el enemigo. ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

–Solo soy un shinigami sustituto. Soy aún un humano. ¿Acaso no pueden dejarme en paz con sus decisiones? –preguntó intentando no perder la calma.

–Tu condición entre la vida humana y la de shinigami está fuera de cuestión. Como shinigami estás bajo las reglas de este mundo. Si no tienes nada que decir, dictaremos tu senten-

–Te-tengo algo que decir –interrumpió un poco nervioso.

–Adelante.

Los ancianos de la Central estaban siendo flexibles con el shinigami por la cantidad de veces que les había ayudado. Pero no podían permitir ese tipo de cosas, debían mantener un orden.

–Mi condición como humano si importa –una mujer iba a hablar para volver a repetirle que eso estaba fuera de ese juicio, pero Ichigo continuó hablando–. A mí me importa lo que siento, aunque ustedes los shinigami no piensen demasiado en ello. Sé que a veces no hago las cosas correctas, pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro. Estoy haciendo bien en proteger a la persona que tanto quieren destruir porque... es mi amigo.

La Central se quedó totalmente y luego se escucharon muchísimos cuchicheos y murmullos. Ichigo no estaba nervioso al momento de decirlo, pero deseó no haber dicho eso más tarde. Si ahora no lo condenaban a muerte era de milagro.

–Kurosaki Ichigo. Se ha dictado tu sentencia –allá iba. Su corazón parecía ir a mil por hora mientras trataba aún con esfuerzo de mantener su respiración bajo control–. Serás encerrado durante catorce días. En ese tiempo tienes la opción de revelar la posición del enemigo. No, eso no es correcto, se te obligará a revelarla. Si decides no hablar para entonces, serás ejecutado en la colina del Sokyoku. Hemos intentado respetar tu vida como humano, pero no podemos permitir que ese monstruo siga suelto.

–¡No es monstruo! ¡Ustedes no entienden nada!

–¡Silencio! ¡No toleraremos ninguna falta de respeto en esta sala!

Ichigo no había sentido odio en muchas ocasiones. Pero definitivamente sí que lo sentía contra aquellos tipos. ¿Revelar dónde estaba Shirosaki? ¡Estaban locos si pensaban que iba a hablar sobre ello!

Zangetsu estaba ahora seriamente preocupado y consideraba avisar a Shirosaki de lo que acababa de pasar, pero Ichigo le pidió que no le dijera nada. Él saldría de todo aquello. Zangetsu suspiró y miró al cielo despejado. Ichigo no parecía agitado, todo estaba demasiado en calma para lo que acababa de pasar. No es que quisiera que lloviera o algo así, pero la calma de su portador lo tenía un poco inquieto.

Mientras se llevaban a Ichigo hacia la torre de la penitencia, Zangetsu decidió que era hora de hablar un poco con él.

_Ichigo, ¿por qué estás tan tranquilo?_

–_Tengo que estarlo Zangetsu. Es solo eso. Lograré salir de esta, ya lo verás._

* * *

En la sala de reuniones de capitanes estaban todos reunidos para decidir qué harían. La orden de la Central había sido que debían obligar de cualquier forma al shinigami sustituto a revelar la posición del enemigo. Sabían que Ichigo era un cabezota y que su voluntad era de acero. Conseguir tal cosa no iba a ser fácil. Y la idea de torturarlo no gustaba mucho a casi ninguno de los capitanes. Sin embargo, Yamamoto se mantuvo firme manteniendo que esa era la única forma.

–Me niego a participar en eso –habló Byakuya en su estoico tono. Todos le miraron sin creerse que Byakuya se hubiera opuesto a una orden–. Todos escuchamos lo que Kurosaki Ichigo dijo en aquella sala y por una vez me opongo a esta orden.

–¿Qué significa esto capitán Kuchiki?

–Es humano. Los humanos aman. Es tan simple como eso. Mi disculpo por pedir mi retirada en este caso.

–Yo también me niego –Shinji interrumpió el silencio dejado por Byakuya–. Ichigo es uno de los nuestros. Si quiere proteger alguien que es shinigami-hollow como él, ¿Qué más da? –se llevó una mano al cabello e hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

–Estoy de acuerdo con el capitán Hirako –Rose se unió a la causa al igual que Kensei que habló seguido de él.

–Yo defiendo todo esto, ¿saben? Los chicos no nos han hecho nada malo –Kyoraku sonrió bajo su sombrero.

–Sí… Le debemos mucho a Ichigo-san. Esto es inapropiado –Ukitake asintió con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

Komamura no dijo nada pero estaba de acuerdo con sus compañeros y a Hitsugaya tampoco le gustaba la idea de herir al shinigami sustituto. Unohana obviamente estaba en contra del método desde que ella es la encargada del escuadrón médico.

–Son todos una panda de idiotas –Mayuri chasqueó la lengua y todos concentraron su atención en él–. Si nadie va a hacerlo lo haré yo.

Algunos capitanes temblaron de terror. Solo no querían imaginar que cosas le haría el capitán de la doceava al pobre chaval.

–¡Ya basta! –el comandante dio un golpe con el bastón en el suelo, haciéndolos callar a todos–. No importa el método que usen, pero tienen que hacer que hable, ¿entendido? ¡No permitiré que esto ocurra de nuevo!

Todos los capitanes se marcharon de la reunión, muchos de ellos decepcionados, menos Mayuri claro quien estaba deseoso de empezar.

Algunos trataron de detenerle, pero obviamente el científico estaba empeñado en ir primero.

* * *

Shirosaki se despertó de su siesta y bostezó a la vez que estiraba sus piernas y brazos. Una extraña sensación oprimía su pecho. No sabía de qué se trataba pero no le gustó nada. Grimmjow apareció en ese momento con una taza de café en la mano.

–Te pido disculpas por lo que pasó aquel día –le soltó de repente.

–¿P-perdona? –creyó no haber escuchado bien. ¿Grimmjow disculpándose? Ahí hay gato encerrado.

–No me hagas repetirme. Además aunque quiero… no te haré eso otra vez.

–Como si fuera a dejarte.

–No hagas que me arrepienta –gruñó–. Marcaste a Kurosaki, ¿verdad? –Shiro asintió. Grimmjow frunció aún más el ceño, parecía que algo le molestaba– ¿Entonces qué mierdas estás haciendo aquí?

–Qué quieres decir con…

–Están unidos puramente, ¿no? –Shirosaki asintió de nuevo y lo que pasó después fue totalmente inesperado para él– ¡¿Por qué cojones no estás con él?! ¡Se supone que le marcaste! ¡Es tu pareja! ¡Y lo amas! ¡Por Kami-sama Shirosaki! ¡Lo dejas ir solo hacia los malditos shinigamis! ¡SOLO! ¡¿En qué mierdas estás pensando?! ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir huyendo del pasado? ¡Dales la cara de maldita una vez y protégele, maldición!

Shirosaki trataba de digerir lentamente todo lo que Grimmjow acababa de gritarle con mucha furia. Lo primero fue que pensó en que tenía razón, ¿en qué estaba pensando al dejar ir a luchar solo a Ichigo? Y lo siguiente que pensó fue lo extraño que era que fuera Grimmjow quién le dijera eso –Grimmjow tú..

–Escucha, le debo tres deudas a Ichigo, ¿vale?

–¿Tres?

–Sí, la primera por darme la batalla que busqué durante tanto tiempo –Oh sí. Shirosaki lo recordaba muy bien–. Segundo, el muy estúpido me salvó la vida de ese cabrón de Nnoitra. Y tercero nos liberó del comando de Aizen. Así que como esa fresa idiota muera, te juro que al primero al que mataré serás tú y luego a todos esos jodidos shinigamis.

Shirosaki sacudió la cabeza intentando salir de su estupor. Eso fue… Inesperado viniendo de Grimmjow.

–Pero… El siguiente tren sale dentro de tres días –se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Llegar a Karakura no sería fácil.

–Ve andando –masculló el peli azul.

–Está bien, está bien. Iré –subió hasta el piso de arriba y recogió la pequeña bolsa con las cosas que Urahara le había dado. Salió de su gigai y se reunió en la planta baja con Grimmjow. ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer el Arrancar ahora?

Estuvieron en silencio unos instantes, sin saber bien que decirse entre ellos. Grimmjow se sentía extraño con todas esas cosas que dijo, pero de algún modo se quitó un peso de encima. Lo único que dijo el peli azul fue: 'buena suerte'. Shirosaki le agradeció como si nada hubiera pasado y se marchó.

Grimmjow regresó a Hueco Mundo, una sonrisa divertida dibujada en su rostro. Regresaría más tarde con una sorpresa que estaba preparando. Es como si el Arrancar hubiera visto venir que algo como aquello iba a pasar desde que el Kurosaki llegó. Los shinigami iban a desear no haberse metido con la persona equivocada.

* * *

Ichigo estaba parado en las escaleras de la torre mirando a la nada. Porque prácticamente allí no había nada. Ahora sabía cómo se sintió Rukia cuando la encerraron en ese lugar. Era aburrido, no sentía nada de fuera, y lo único que podía hacer era subir y bajar las escaleras. Al menos él podía mantener contacto con su zanpakuto. No supo cómo, pero su reiatsu no estaba sellado completamente. Tal se debía a que poseía demasiado como para sellarlo del todo.

Subió los escalones y se asomó a una de las ventanas. ¿Sobreviviría si saltaba desde ahí? Porque cabía perfectamente.

_¿Qué piensas Ichigo?_

–_Si la caída será muy dura desde aquí. _

Zangetsu sonrió._ Mejor no lo intentes._

–_Sí… Pero me lanzaré si algo extraño pasa. Después de todo tengo algo de reiatsu –_se levantó de nuevo y subió arriba del todo. Desde allí se veía bastante del Seireitei.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Se asomó al borde de las escaleras y enseguida se retiró hacia detrás al ver al capitán Kurotsuchi. ¿Qué hacia ese hombre allí y encima llevando esas extrañas cosas?

El capitán lo llamó sin demasiada paciencia. Gritándole que no le gustaría ir a buscarle. Ichigo prefería tirarse por la ventana en ese momento, pero se encontraba muy arriba. Resignado, bajo las escaleras hasta donde estaba el extraño capitán. Este enseguida tiró de su brazo y lo llevó hasta una pared donde le quitó su shihakusho y le esposó los brazos en alto. Ichigo tragó saliva. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacerle?

–Tenemos que obligarte a que hables –sonrió perversamente y agarró un cubo del que Ichigo podía ver que salía humo. Eso no le gustaba nada. Bañó en el extraño líquido unas pinzas que sujetaban una pieza de metal en el final–. Ahora dime, ¿vas a decirnos dónde está esa bestia?

–¡C-claro que no! -contestó con rabia.

–Esperaba que contestaras eso –la sonrisa maniática no se borró de su rostro. Colocó la hirviente pieza de metal contra la piel de su pecho. Ichigo contuvo el grito al sentir como su piel se quemaba. Cuando el capitán retiró las pinzas, el dolor se desvaneció. Ichigo miró hacia su pecho, no había ninguna marca. ¿Qué era eso?- ¿Hablarás ahora?

–La respuesta siempre será la misma… -respondió secamente.

Mayuri parecía estárselo pasando en grande con aquello. Volvió a meter la pieza en el líquido y ponerla esa vez en su espalda. Ichigo se removió, intentando aguantar como podía el dolor momentáneo. El capitán hizo el mismo proceso en sus brazos y en su torso. Cuando llegó a sus piernas ya no sentía nada y el científico lo sabía, pero no dijo nada sobre ello.

Ichigo en su mente estaba aliviado. Si eso era lo único que tenía pensado hacerle, podría aguantarlo bastante bien.

–Suficiente –sentenció. Lo que asustaba al peli naranjo es que la sonrisa no se borraba del capitán aunque él no hubiera dicho nada de lo que ellos querían. Recogió sus cosas y antes de salir lo miró de reojo–. Disfruta de los efectos secundarios.

_¿Estás bien, Ichigo?_ Le preguntó Zangetsu preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar.

–_Sí… La verdad es que no dolió demasiado… Estoy bien._

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Ichigo empezó a revolverse. ¡Ahora sentía como si le estuvieran quemando por dentro! ¿Serían los efectos secundarios de los que hablaba Mayuri? Todo su cuerpo entero dolía. Sentía como si en el interior de su cuerpo todo estuviera fundiéndose. El dolor pronto se le hizo insoportable y gritaba. Zangetsu lo llamaba tratando de calmarlo, pero ni siquiera su voz podía llegarle. No le importaba lo que dijera Ichigo, debía avisar a Shirosaki de lo que estaba pasando. Se temía que algo como aquello pasaría, que torturarían su portador hasta que hablara. Pero conoce lo cabezota que es Ichigo y no diría absolutamente nada, iba a dar igual lo que le hicieran.

Después de media hora, los gritos cesaron. No porque el dolor se hubiera desvanecido, sino porque había casi perdido la voz. Respiraba vehemente, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar el aire que le faltaba. El sudor bañaba su cuerpo. Poco a poco su agonía amainó, pero se sentía terriblemente cansado.

_Ichigo… _

–_No te preocupes Zangetsu. No es nada… Les hará falta mucho tiempo si pretenden hacerlo de este modo._

_Yo temo que quieren destrozar tu voluntad. Es lo que te mantiene firme, ¿sabes?_

–_Tranquilo, no lograrán algo así…_ -sus piernas temblaron y sintió el tirón en los brazos al dejar caer su peso tan de repente. Volvió a mantenerse en pie e intentó aguantarse en esa posición.

Ichigo escuchó golpes fuera, y como el mecanismo de la puerta se abría de nuevo. El terror le invadió sin quererlo cuando pensó que podría ser otra vez Kurotsuchi, pero para su alivio, solo eran Byakuya, Hanataro y Rukia.

Rukia corrió hasta su amigo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo soltó de las esposas y lo ayudó a tenerse pie–. Estaba muy preocupada... –murmuró mientras se sentaban en el suelo–. No sabíamos lo que ese bruto de Kurotsuchi quería hacerte –Ichigo tembló ante el recuerdo– ¿Qué pasó?

–H-había un cubo con un líquido extraño y caliente… -tragó saliva intentando aclarar su garganta. Su voz sonaba ronca y rota–…c-con una pieza de metal lo puso contra mi piel, n-no dolió mucho pero luego… sentí como si todo mi interior se quemara… –cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza tratando de no pensar más en ello.

–Los guardias escucharon tus gritos… Eso hizo que me sintiera aún más preocupada. Lo siento, Ichigo. Si pudiera sacarte de aquí…

–No pasa nada Rukia. Yo estaré bien…

–Hanataro –dijo Byakuya en su tono serio, aún parado en la entrada de la torre.

–¿S-sí?

–Quiero que acompañes a Rukia a venir aquí de vez en cuando. Tampoco confío en el capitán Kurotsuchi.

–L-lo haré, señor.

–Rukia, debemos irnos. No podemos permitirnos que nos vean aquí.

Rukia se levantó sin demasiadas ganas de dejar a su amigo y se despidió de él prometiéndole que encontrarían la manera de sacarlo de ahí. Definitivamente lo haría.

* * *

¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Noooo Ichi! TToTT (llora desconsolada) No me hagan caso, a veces se me va un tornillo (o dos) Tendrán que esperar un poco más para el siguiente capítulo. Me tiene un poco trabada. ¿Alguien puede imaginarse por qué Rukia no pudo sacarlo de allí en ese momento?

Ichigo: Me metí en una buena esta vez

Shirosaki: Si es que no se te puede dejar solo...

Uryu: Sí Kurosaki, siempre acabas metido en problemas.

Ichigo: ¿Ishida? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Uryu: ¿No te han contado? -se ajusta las lentes- ¡Dentro de poco haré una aparición estelar! Además tengo una nueva capa -se ve un cartel tras él con una capa blanca con cuadraditos azules que puede ser perfectamente confundido con un mantel.

Shirosaki: Tienes un amigo un poco extraño aquí Ichigo...

Ichigo: ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?

Por último tengo un boceto de Ichigo dentro del Seizakyu. Podría haberlo hecho mejor (además hacerle los rasgos que le quedaron del fullbring aun no me salen así que no se los hice), pero repito es un boceto xD Les dejo el link y solo tienen que quitarle los espacios. hady - chan . deviantart # / d5c488s


	16. Chapter 16

Ayer vi un video de Grimmjow haciendo el Nyan Nyan Dance *3* tienen que buscarlo en Youtube. ¡Es súper kawaii!

En el capítulo anterior olvidé poner la advertencia, lo siento mucho. Si alguien no le gusta todo eso de la tortura que no siga leyendo aunque tampoco pongo demasiado, ni nada muy fuerte.

Dije que tardaría en actualizar pero la inspiración me regresó de repente xD

* * *

Una_ semana más tarde._

–Oye Shinji…

– ¿Qué pasa Rose?

–Me preguntaba… ¿por qué casi todos los tenientes están en los terrenos de entrenamiento? –pasó otra página de la novela que estaba leyendo mientras estaba sentado al lado de Shinji.

– ¿Acaso no es obvio? –suspiró y miró al cielo.

Rose imitó la acción de su compañero y miró arriba. Shinji tenía razón. Era obvio porque todos estaban entrenando de repente con tanto ahínco–. Sinceramente Shinji creo que la Sociedad de Almas se convertirá en un campo de batalla dentro de poco.

–Lo sé. Y creo que todos son conscientes de ello, pero lo ignoran. Sin embargo yo aún no me decido en qué lado debería estar.

Rose le dio una mirada confusa y Shinji le miró de vuelta– ¿Proteger el Seireitei o rebelarse para ayudar a un amigo?

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Apostaban cualquier cosa a que casi todos se debatían en lo mismo.

* * *

Alguien se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Karakura por el aire. Cuando llegó allí, frenó y miró desde arriba la ciudad–. Aquí estoy. A partir de ahora todo serán problemas –suspiró y se frotó la nuca–. En fin, en algún momento esto pasaría.

Bajó hasta las calles y corrió en busca de un lugar en concreto, pero mientras iba corriendo iba tan concentrado en encontrar el camino adecuado que no se dio cuenta de que chocó con alguien.

– ¡Ay! –se quejó la chica cayendo hacia atrás. Empezó a disculparse como loca pensando que había sido culpa suya. Miró hacia arriba y se quedó un poco confundida y sorprendida como primera impresión– ¿Ku-Kurosaki-kun?

–No –le tendió la mano para que se levantara y ella la cogió agradeciendo la ayuda–. Tú debes de ser Orihime.

– ¡Waa! ¡Sabes mi nombre!

– _¿Qué pasa con esta chica? _–pensó mirándola con una gota mientras lo miraba a él con un extraño brillo de emoción en los ojos.

– ¿Y tú eres-? Te pareces mucho a Kurosaki.

–Shiro. Llámame Shiro.

– ¡Oh! –exclamó recordando algo–. Eres ese chico de quién Abarai-kun hablaba.

–Abarai… –se repitió a sí mismo tratando de recordar quién era– ¿El pelirrojo de cejas raras?

– ¡Ese mismo! –Rió y luego cogió a Shirosaki de la mano–. Vamos a la Tienda de Urahara. Te estábamos esperando.

Guiado por la chica hiperactiva pelirroja, fueron hasta la tienda de Urahara. Allí estaban los demás amigos de Ichigo que sabía que tenían poderes especiales. Kisuke lo recibió, extrañamente, con un abrazo. A lo que Shiro le gritó pervertido de una manera muy seria y le envió lejos de él con una patada. Todos observaron sudando una gota como Kisuke regresaba con un morado en el ojo y aún así con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

–Ahora que estamos todos… ¿Podemos ir ya a la Sociedad de Almas? –preguntó Uryu con cierta impaciencia.

– ¿A la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Para qué? –cuestionó Shiro que no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

–Ichigo fue capturado –explicó Renji. Antes de que Shirosaki fuera a decir algo más el pelirrojo volvió a hablar–. E intentan que diga dónde te encuentras, pero Ichigo se ha negado a revelar dónde vives.

Shirosaki agachó la cabeza. Admitía que era su culpa que Ichigo estuviera metido en aquella situación y se sentía mal por no haberle acompañado. Es como si Ichigo supiera… Que aquel lugar era el único donde estaba a salvo de ser perseguido por los shinigami.

–Sin embargo… No aguantará mucho tiempo por lo que Rukia me ha contado. Tenemos que ayudarle cuanto antes. Algunos tenientes están a nuestro favor y algunos capitanes se rehusarán a luchar contra nosotros y nos dejarán pasar –todos asintieron a lo que dijo Renji.

–Un momento… Necesito que me cuenten con más detalles que es lo que ha pasado. Tanto Zangetsu como yo… No somos capaces de entrar en contacto con su alma… Por favor, Renji. Cuéntame.

–Te lo contaré. Debería odiarte porque esto es culpa tuya, pero… No me siento así. Pero eso no importa ahora. El caso es que… es duro decirlo, pero Ichigo ha estado sometido a torturas por parte del capitán Kurotsuchi.

Shirosaki sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Era su culpa, sí! ¡Pero no quería que pasara aquello! Zangetsu en el fondo le dijo un leve 'lo siento'. Le prometió a Ichigo que no diría nada sobre aquello, pero se había arrepentido cuando perdió la conexión con el shinigami.

–No… No… ¡No!

– ¿Shiro-kun? –lo llamó Orihime, algo preocupada.

–Me entregaré a ellos. No lo aguanto más. No puedo dejar que siga sufriendo por mí. Ya… le he hecho bastante.

– ¿Te estás rindiendo? –preguntó Urahara hablando en un tono extrañamente serio.

–Pero si no lo hago… Ichigo…

–Kurosaki-san es fuerte. Lo sé porque yo le entrené y sé sus limitaciones. Aún resiste y queda una semana para la ejecución. Lo último que debes pensar es en rendirte.

–Urahara-san tiene razón. ¿Crees que Kurosaki se hubiera rendido si estuviera en tu lugar? –le planteó Uryu. Shiro se tomó unos segundos para pensar la pregunta, aunque en ese caso no había nada que pensar.

–Claro que no. ¿Saben? Tienen toda la razón, no puedo rendirme así como así –tomó una bocanada de aire con las fuerzas renovadas–. Gracias. De verdad me alegro de que Ichigo tenga unos amigos como ustedes.

Uryu se ajustó las gafas y sonrió. Orihime se también sonrió y Sado solo movió la cabeza en asentimiento.

–Entonces nos vamos a la Sociedad de Almas. Si no le importa Urahara-san, usaré mi puerta Senkai. Va al sexto escuadrón y mi capitán sabe de esto. Hará la vista gorda, pero tenemos que tener cuidado –todos asintieron. Shirosaki iría primero con Renji ya que los demás no podían porque necesitaban pasar de Keishi a Reishi y para ello debían de cruzar por el Senkaimon de Urahara.

Kisuke lo vio marchar a través del Senkaimon. Yoruichi apareció justo después de que se fueran. Rezarían para que todo saliera bien y regresaran de una pieza. Los tres humanos acompañaron a Urahara hasta el campo de entrenamiento y esperaron los más pacientes posibles a que la puerta se abriera.

* * *

–Esto empieza a cansarme, Kurosaki Ichigo –espetó Mayuri. No habían conseguido nada de información. El shinigami sustituto era una tumba sellada a cal y canto. Ya le habían advertido sobre la voluntad de hierro del peli naranjo, pero aquello le estaba colmando la paciencia al científico. Sentía que sus experimentos sobre el adolescente eran inútiles.

–Ya les dije… no hablaré… no importa que hagas… Sigue intentándolo… –le dijo incluso con la voz rasposa. Sonrió. Ese bastardo podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. En su mente y alma no iba a cambiar de opinión.

–Lo que un alma puede soportar tiene un límite. No me gustaría tener que llegar a ese punto. Tal vez eso es lo que otro diría… –se llevó una mano a la perilla y sonrió malvadamente. Ichigo ni se inmutó, ya se había acostumbrado a esa sonrisa. La de Shiro la superaba si decía la verdad.

Shiro… Cada vez que pensaba en él solía olvidarse de todo. Estando lejos de él se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería a su lado. Sí, sonaba como un tonto enamorado y admitía que lo estaba. Si no sintiera eso, no estaría encerrado en esa estúpida torre, con un científico a quién le falta más de un tornillo y a una semana de su ejecución.

Mayuri abandonó la torre por ese día. Ichigo suspiró aliviado. Su cuerpo dolía más de lo que quería admitir. Ha hecho casi de todo con él. Quemaduras, cortes, golpes e inyección de cosas extrañas como Ichigo las definía. Sí, eso era lo que estaba pasando ahora, pero aún no sentía nada. Claro que sabía que no pasaría demasiado hasta que empezara a notarlo y ya como todo lo demás había dolido como si le estuvieran desgarrando el alma, aquello no iba a ser distinto.

Suspiró de nuevo, casi esperando a que llegara para que cuanto antes empezara, antes acabara. Pero pasó bastante tiempo y nada ocurría.

–Maldito Kurotsuchi… ¿Qué me inyectaste esta vez? –se puso en pie aunque sus piernas temblaban como un flan y subió las escaleras para mirar por la ventana. Ahora solo le esposaban las manos a la espalda, así que se sentía bien que pudiera moverse un poco, sin embargo tenía la sensación de que si seguía así llegaría un momento en que no iba a poder hacerlo, lo disfrutaría ahora que podía. Resopló exhausto y se miró el torso y el pecho. Ahora estaban cubiertos de heridas aunque la mayoría ya habían cicatrizado. Y todo su cuerpo estaba en la misma condición.

Ya no podía comunicarse con Zangetsu por algún motivo, lo que hacía que su estancia fuera más agonizante. Sí, de alguna manera la voz de su zanpakuto lo calmaba, pero ahora estaba solo.

–Hace calor para ser de noche… –murmuró mirando al cielo oscuro. De pronto sentía como si las cosas en su cabeza estuvieran pasando sobre un campo de nieve espesa–. Mierda… lo que quiera que sea… está haciendo efecto…

–Aquí estamos –susurró Renji en cuanto llegaron a la Sociedad de Almas–. Ichigo está en el Seizakyu, pero no va a ser fácil llegar allí y mucho menos sacarle de ese sitio –Shirosaki asintió. Era consciente de eso.

–Renji –llamó una voz desde detrás de él.

– ¡Ca-capitán! –exclamó nervioso.

Shirosaki llevó su mano hasta agarrar la empuñadura de Zangetsu y se puso en guardia, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento.

–No hagáis ruido. Seguidme y deprisa –pasaron dentro del escuadrón y agradecían que fuera de noche y no hubiera casi ningún shinigami a esas horas. Llegaron hasta una habitación vacía y Byakuya la cerró con llave cuando los tres estuvieron dentro. Estuvieron en silencio sabiendo que el noble estaba analizando a Shirosaki con la mirada–. Así que tu eres él que tanto la Sociedad de Almas ha estado persiguiendo… Alégrate de que este haciendo esto por Kurosaki.

– ¿Capitán? Aún no comprendo por qué hace esto. No es como usted.

–Renji, es algo que no comprenderías. Las alas de la libertad hay que dejarlas volar libres. Eso es todo.

Renji y Shirosaki se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. No entendían nada, pero no iban a cuestionarse más. Si el capitán quería ayudarlos, por ellos mejor.

–Ahora quiero preguntarte algo –habló seriamente mirando al albino. Este asintió–. Tu persecución comenzó mucho antes de que yo fuera capitán. ¿Por qué te persiguen?

Shirosaki suspiró. En fin tendría que rememorar algo que quería olvidar–. Pues… Fue porque… Hace muchos asesiné a algunos shinigami –ambos se quedaron callados. Sabían que había una razón tras ello–. Pero tuve mis motivos. Ellos mataron a mis padres. Yo solo era un niño, mis instintos como parte de Hollow se sobrepusieron y cuando desperté… Había pasado. Me persiguen por eso y porque soy hijo de un shinigami al que creyeron traidor por huir con una Arrancar. Ahora la historia se repite.

–Entiendo. Ichigo y tú, casi está pasando lo mismo –murmuró Renji. Shirosaki asintió–. Pero es casi imposible que convenzáis a la Sociedad de Almas para que os deje en paz. Aunque logremos salvar a Ichigo y huyas con él…

–Sí, me seguirán persiguiendo. No puedo mantener a Ichigo lejos de su familia y también eso lo sé bien. Pero ya no hay lugar seguro para nosotros…

–Si hay algo que he aprendido… Es que el amor que sienten los humanos es insuperable. Ichigo siente eso por ti. Estoy seguro de que sea como sea se le ocurrirá algo. Y con lo cabezota que es…

–Sí, tienes razón –Shirosaki rió bajito–. Saldremos de esta.

–Rukia y Hanataro están visitando casi todos los días que pueden a Kurosaki. Encontradlos. Ellos tienen la llave de la puerta del Seizakyu. Tienen suerte que los guardias en la torre nos estén ayudando.

–Gracias capitán.

–Hmph. Váyanse antes de que alguien nos descubra –los dos asintieron y en cuanto Byakuya abrió la puerta ambos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad de allí directos a buscar al integrante del cuarto escuadrón o a la teniente del treceavo.

Renji estaba contento de que Shirosaki no fuera como Ichigo y fuera capaz de enmascarar su energía espiritual. Lo primero que se le ocurrió al pelirrojo es ir hasta el treceavo escuadrón. Ninguno de ese escuadrón los iba a atacar. Ukitake era un buen hombre y era de los capitanes opuestos a la ejecución de Ichigo. Con mucha suerte encontraron a Rukia.

– ¡Renji! ¡Regresaste! –Exclamó en un susurro y luego miró a Shirosaki–. Tú debes de Shiro. Un placer.

–Igualmente… -aunque ya la conociera de antes gracias a que Ichigo estaba casi la mayoría del tiempo con ella.

–Si están aquí es para ayudar, ¿verdad? –ambos asintieron–. Debí avisarles antes lo siento –dijo con pena, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

–La Sociedad de Almas anticipó que trataríamos de salvar a Ichigo así que… Si le sacamos de la torre, sonará la alarma y se nos lanzaran encima. No tendremos oportunidad. Tendremos que esperar hasta el día de la ejecución –suspiró cuando terminó de hablar.

Shirosaki maldijo por lo bajo, pero los otros dos shinigami pudieron escucharlo. ¿Esperar otra semana? ¿Pretendían que esperara otra semana mientras torturaban a Ichigo?

–Rukia, necesito que me hagas un favor.

– ¿De qué se trata?

–Verás… –se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró un par de cosas. Los ojos de Rukia se ensancharon en sorpresa. ¿Por qué arriesgarse en eso?

–Pero Shirosaki… Ichigo…

–Hazlo. Por favor. Como sea.

–Como quieras…

* * *

Al día siguiente Rukia corría junto con Hanataro hacía el Seizakyu aprovechando de que Mayuri estaba muy ocupado con un experimento y no iría a la hora de todos los días. Cuando llegaron allí los guardas hicieron como que estaban inconscientes por si alguien venía y los dos shinigami entraron adentro a ver a su amigo peli naranjo.

– ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo despierta! ¡No es hora de dormir!

–Qué demonios Rukia… -se puso en una posición sentada y parpadeó un par de veces–. Pasé una noche terrible, ¿no puedes dejarme dormir?

– ¡Ya dormirás luego! –Le soltó de las esposas y le sonrió– ¡Shirosaki ha venido hasta aquí!

Ichigo sintió que todo el cansancio y el sueño se le iban de golpe– ¡¿Cómo?!

–Sabes que no podemos sacarte de aquí y solo tendremos oportunidad el día de la ejecución, así que Shirosaki quiere… que cuando llegue Mayuri… le digas donde está.

– ¡N-no puedo hacer eso! –exclamó. Aquel lugar… Era el hogar de Shirosaki. La casa de sus padres. Si él decidía regresar allí no podría porque los shinigami tendrían un ojo puesto en el lugar–. Esa casa… En ese sitio… Es lo único sitio donde puede estar a salvo. Yo de ninguna manera podría…

–Me ha suplicado por ello Ichigo. Tienes que decirles. No quiere que te sigan haciendo daño…

Ichigo agachó la cabeza y suspiró–. Definitivamente no puedo Rukia. Sé que ese lugar es importante para él y además… Eso de rendirme es una mancha en mi orgullo, ¿sabes?

–Eres un cabezota, ¿pero tú te has visto? –Ichigo se echó a reír. Sabía que estaba hecho un asco, pero sinceramente no le importaba demasiado–. No tiene gracia –suspiró y se golpeó la frente con la mano. ¿Su amigo era masoquista o qué?–. Oye Ichigo me estás asustando deja de reírte.

–Lo siento…no sé qué me pasa… -se llevó una mano a la boca para contener su risa. Aunque no quisiera reírse, lo estaba haciendo. Bueno… Se sentía raro consigo mismo desde ayer.

–Veo que no tienes heridas nuevas –comentó Hanataro que Ichigo ni se había dado cuenta que lo estaba revisado–. Así que… ¿Ayer que fue?

–No tengo ni idea… –dijo de repente dejando de reír–. Anoche fue terrible, era un calor insoportable.

–Hmm… Oh. Creo que sé que pudo ser –murmuró Hanataro–. Es extraño por qué el capitán Kurotsuchi haría algo así…

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Visto que de repente cambias de un humor a otro y lo que me has contado… ¿Puede que te inyectara hormonas?

–Es posible. Oh… creo que ya entendí –se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. El calor en su cuerpo anoche fue… Oh dios mío. Esperaba no haber hecho cosas extrañas inconscientemente.

– ¿Pero para qué haría algo así?

– ¡No lo sé! ¡Y sinceramente no quiero saberlo! –exclamó aún más sonrojado. Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. Cosas nada buenas viniéndole a la mente–. Ah…

–Espero que Kurotsuchi no esté pensando en… Ya saben. ¿Ves lo que te decimos Ichigo? ¡Tienes que decírselo! O sino el capitán te…

–No lo digas Rukia –agachó la cabeza y Rukia se agachó a su lado. De repente levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Rukia– ¡No te preocupes! ¡Eso no me asusta ni un poquito!

Rukia suspiró y sonrió nerviosamente–. Sí, claro… _''Pero si estás temblando idiota''_ –pensó mirando sus manos. Su lenguaje corporal lo decía todo. Rukia podía saber que Ichigo empezaba a tenerle terror al capitán, ¿pero quién no? A ella le asusta incluso si no le hace nada de eso.

–Además, ¡puedo saltar por la ventana! –Levantó el pulgar arriba y Rukia le pegó en la cabeza por estar bromeando con eso– ¡Ouch! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza quejándose de que eso había dolido.

Rukia se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta ante la atenta mirada de Hanataro e Ichigo–. No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, ¿vale?

Ichigo supo a qué se refería–. Sí. Tranquila.

Hanataro se levantó también y se marchó de allí junto con Rukia. Ichigo suspiró– _¿Por qué has venido… Shiro? _

_¿Acaso no es obvio?_

Ichigo se rascó los oídos pensando que se estaba volviendo loco y oía cosas. Miró a su alrededor, juraría haber escuchado su voz.

_¿Dónde estás buscando, idiota? No puedes verme así que deja de hacer eso._

– _¿Shiro? ¿Dónde estás?_

_Estoy oculto con tu amigo de cejas raras, esperando hasta que pueda salvar tu lindo trasero._

–_Lo último sobraba _–contestó sonrojado.

_Me alegro de poder hablar contigo aunque solo sea por un momento. Por algún motivo la conexión entre nosotros tres parece algo rota. Tengo ganas de verte. Espero que estés bien._

–_Ahora lo estoy no te preocupes –_sin quererlo unas rebeldes lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Ese bastardo de Mayuri… ¡Iba a matarlo con sus propias manos si tenía oportunidad!

_Si no fuera por la promesa que le hice a Rukia mataría a ese cabrón que te está haciendo esto._

– _¿Promesa?_

_Sí. Por ti le prometí que no heriría a los shinigamis a no ser que ellos me atacaran a mí. _

–_Gracias Shiro._

_Tsché, no hay problema. Intentaré estar en contacto contigo todo lo que pueda, ¿vale? _

Ichigo no pudo evitarlo, pero sollozó. ¿Primero se reía sin motivo y ahora lloraba?

_¿Estás llorando? ¿Pasa algo? Si te han hecho algo malo voy a-_

– _¡E-estoy bien! Es solo que… me alegro de oírte. _

_Sabes que puedes verme, ¿verdad?_

– _¿Huh? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Idiota! –_le gritó furioso.

_Lo siento. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Entra en tu mundo interno. Aquí te espero._

* * *

¡Gyaaaah! ¡Van a verse de nuevo! E Ichigo con hormonas de más (me pregunto qué pasará con eso. Aunque las intenciones de Mayuri ya las habrán adivinado (digo yo xD)

Adoro cuando Ichigo se comporta infantilmente xD Ahora ya no tanto, pero al principio lo hacía. ToT

Una amiga me sugirió que apareciera Nell y que Ichigo y Shiro la adoptaran. Primero me reí durante diez minutos y luego le dije que me lo pensaría. Es una broma, ¿pero qué piensan ustedes? Sería muy crack ya que cuando Ichigo y Nell se juntan cosas extrañas pasan xD Añadan a Shiro y ya tenemos la fiesta entera. ¡Yay! ¿Debería hacer un fic así? O.o

AVISO: Quedan pocos capítulos. Que mal, ¿verdad? Calculo unos… más o menos cinco. Puede que más y puede que menos. Agradezco a todos los que han estado siguiendo el fic hasta ahora, y agradezco mucho más a los que dejan review. Sobre todo a Alex Okami y a mi mejor amida que han estado aquí en todos los capítulos. Si pudiera abrazaros lo haría y les daría una galleta *3*


	17. Chapter 17

**Advertencia: ¡Hay un poco smex por aquí!**

Mi retraso se debe a motivos personales con los cuales no quiero aburrirlos, en este capítulo hay tres juntos en compensación a que ya solo quedará un capítulo más si los subo todos juntos. Disfruten el penúltimo capítulo.

* * *

Lo primero que había ocurrido cuando Ichigo había dejado a su mente caer en lo más profundo y aparecer en su mundo interno, fue que ambos se lanzaron a besar al otro. Como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que se vieron.

Cuando se separaron en el beso una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de Shiro– ¿Me echabas de menos?

–Tsk. Tampoco te hagas tantas ilusiones.

–Oh Ichi, ¿por qué ser tan duro conmigo~? –preguntó fingiendo una voz desilusionada para seguirle el juego al peli naranjo.

–Pues porque- –se detuvo cuando sintió algo que provenía desde fuera. Alguien se estaba acercando y no podía ser otro que Kurotsuchi otra vez–. T-tengo que salir-

–Descuida –atrapó sus labios de nuevo antes de que terminara de hablar–. Yo me encargaré de él –se acercó hasta su oreja y mordió su lóbulo sacándole un gemido al peli naranjo–. Poseeré tu cuerpo, pero seguro que por esta vez va a gustarte~

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó casi inocentemente.

–Me pregunto por qué… –sonrió socarronamente y mientras atacaba a aquellos labios tan adictivos iba haciéndose cargo de quitarle el shihakusho a Ichigo–. Espero que ese loco científico no esté pensando en tocarte –murmuró.

–D-de hecho creo que… –de nuevo sus palabras fueron interrumpidas porque Shirosaki puso un dedo en sus labios.

–Ya lo sé. Es por eso que te dije que yo me haré cargo –una sonrisa satisfactoria apareció en su rostro. Esos malditos shinigamis aprenderían a no meterse con él.

* * *

Mayuri entró en la Seizakyu acompañado de un extraño shinigami y este se acercó hasta el shinigami de cabellos naranjas que estaba recostado cerca de la pared. Mayuri chasqueó la lengua. ¿Cómo conseguía liberarse de las esposas cada vez que se iba?

El extraño estaba a punto de tocarlo hasta que el cuerpo de Ichigo se movió. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa–. Oye, oye. ¿Qué crees que haces? –se puso en pie aún con la cabeza gacha y sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro.

– ¿Aún te quedan fuerzas para rebelarte? –preguntó Kurotsuchi ya harto de todo aquello.

–Oh, creo que el señor científico no sabe con quién está hablando.

–Mayuri-sama… Si me permite decirle, creo que hay algo extraño con él –murmuró el otro shinigami volviendo junto al capitán de la doceava.

–Tsché. Será la droga –movió la mano en el aire y luego miró al peli naranjo–. Pero no vas a librarte. Oponer resistencia es inútil a estas alturas.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Creí habértelo dejado claro –contestó furioso. Le hizo un gesto al otro shinigami y este volvió a acercarse hasta Ichigo.

– ¿En serio? Voy a contarte algo interesante… ¡Odio que se metan con lo que me pertenece! –levantó la cabeza revelando sus ojos dorados y negros. El shinigami retrocedió y Mayuri lo miró con bastante molestia.

–Así que aquí estás –una sonrisa sádica se formo en los labios de Mayuri–. Intuí que de algún modo acabarías intentando protegerlo.

– ¿Protegerlo? ¿A Ichigo? ¡No me hagas reír! –hizo aparecer a Zangetsu en su mano derecha y apunto al capitán con él. Aumentó la presión de su reiatsu haciendo que el artefacto que lo sellaba se partiera en pedazos–. Es sólo que te estás metiendo con mis pertenencias y eso no me gusta nada. El único que puede apoderarse de este cuerpo soy yo. Atrévete a acercarte y atravesaré esta zanpakuto en todo tu cuerpo.

–Intimidas menos de lo que imaginaba –le retó Kurotsuchi mirando hacia otro lado.

–Oye, diría que me estás subestimando. Puedo despedazarte si quiero.

–No hay que ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta –su sonrisa se hizo aún más ancha y apunto hacia Ichigo–. Estás conteniendo tu poder porque no quieres herir a ese cuerpo. Es bastante curioso.

Shiro gruñó. No tenía tener que transformar el cuerpo de Ichigo en hollow. A él mismo le cuesta controlarse en esa forma. Los instintos de hollow son poderosos a veces y pueden con su voluntad. Además… ¿cómo controlar dos situaciones distintas a la vez?

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Cuestionó intentando mantener la calma y la cabeza alta en todo momento–. Puedo vencerte sin una transformación en hollow. ¡Subestimar mi poder puede ser un gran error! –se lanzó contra Mayuri con Zangetsu en alto…

* * *

–Tsk…

– ¿E-estás bien Shiro? –preguntó el peli naranjo entre jadeos.

–Ese maldito de Kurotsuchi me pone de los nervios, pero no pasa nada. Puedo con él –sonrió y volvió a lo que estaba. Ichigo gimió cuando Shirosaki acarició su vientre bajo–. Estás un poco sensible, ¿no?

–Cá-cállate… Es culpa de ese…–se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado que no fuera el rostro del albino.

–Alegra esa cara –lo tomó por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarle–. Al menos… Lo disfrutarás conmigo, ¿no? –Ichigo asintió nerviosamente, cerrando los ojos.

–S-shiro… –murmuró Ichigo antes de que la mano del albino siguiera bajando.

–¿Hm? ¿Sucede algo? –se detuvo y lo miró.

–Quería pedirte que… –sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas–. N-no seas tan suave como la otra vez…

Shirosaki se echó a reír estruendosamente– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

–¡Que dejes de jugar maldita sea! –le terminó gritando ya cansado de que Shiro le diera vueltas a todo lo que le decía. Este volvió a reírse de nuevo e Ichigo terminó por callarlo con un apasionado beso. Lo que tenía que hacer…

–Estamos impacientes aquí, ¿eh? –dijo Shiro después de que se separaron. Finalmente dejó a su mano deslizarse hasta el miembro ya erecto del peli naranjo. Shirosaki volvió a sonreír mirando a Ichigo mientras la cara de este volvía a tornarse roja–. No sé qué te haya dado… Pero si tengo la oportunidad le preguntaré por la fórmula~

Ichigo iba a protestar por decir aquello, pero fue interrumpido cuando no pudo reprimir un gemido que le causó los movimientos de la mano de Shiro.

–Eres aún más deseable cuando gimes y te sonrojas –comentó el albino antes de morder su cuello.

Ichigo moriría de la vergüenza allí mismo si pudiera. Agradecía que nadie más supiera de aquello. Dudaba que Zangetsu los estuviera viendo. ¡Y rezaba porque así fuera! Aunque dudaba que la zanpakuto se perturbara por algo así, pero…

Su mente dejó de pensar en esas cosas poco después. Sus pensamientos estaban tan sofocados como su cuerpo.

* * *

Cuanto más lejos estaba las consciencia de Ichigo, más control tenía sobre su cuerpo. Sólo había un pequeño problema. El cuerpo del peli naranjo no estaba en su mejor estado y cuanto más se sentía en su piel más podía sentir el dolor. Transformándose en hollow arreglaría ese problema, pero eso no agradaría a Ichigo así que se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Usaría lo poco que podía de la regeneración instantánea. Shiro maldijo para sí mismo. ¿Qué podía hacer?

–Creía que ibas a atravesarme con esa zanpakuto –sonrió Mayuri haciendo enojar con ello a Shiro. Aquel capitán lo estaba sacando de sus casillas–. Parece que tienes una boca muy grande para lo que puedes hacer. Además… Pareces muy distraído.

–Y tú estás demasiado tranquilo a pesar de que acabé con tu camarada por aquel lado- contestó sonriendo maliciosamente–. _Maldición… Mi poder completo no está dentro del cuerpo de Ichigo. Sólo una parte de mi alma está realmente aquí y no duraré mucho, pero me quedaré satisfecho si logro herirlo lo suficiente como para que deje a Ichigo en paz durante el tiempo que queda hasta el día de la ejecución. _–Tragó saliva y miró desafiantemente a Mayuri–. _Tengo que usarla… La transformación en hollow. Pero primero necesito que Ichigo quedé dormido –_sonrió ante eso. Era increíble cómo podía controlar la batalla de fuera y a la vez la de dentro. Como le gustaría estar más concentrado en la interior.

* * *

–¡A-ah! ¡S-Shiro! –Gimió Ichigo haciendo que la consciencia de Shirosaki regresara de nuevo a esa parte de su trabajo–. C-creo que voy a… -habló entre jadeos.

–Adelante… -contestó cerca de su oreja, sonriendo satisfecho. En cuanto Ichigo cayera rendido ya podría deshacerse de ese maldito de Mayuri. Odiaba no poder concentrarse del todo en aquel inmenso placer que le producía estar dentro de su preciada fresita, pero era un precio a pagar por su seguridad.

–Hmm… ¿Shirosaki? –Shiro sacudió la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Ichigo llamándolo– ¿Estás bien? Te quedaste en Babia desde hace un rato…

–Ah lo siento… ¡Estoy un poco distraído!

–Oh bueno, pero no es divertido que te distraigas mientras lo hacemos, ¿sabes? –protestó después de bostezar.

–Tengo la cabeza en otras cosas. Bueno, ¿había algo que querías decirme? –acarició lentamente los cabellos naranjas mientras este estaba mirando al cielo.

–Estaba pensando que –giró la cabeza hacía Shirosaki y mantuvo el contacto visual por un momento–, ¿cómo hubiera sido todo si las cosas hubieran ocurrido de otra manera?

–¿Así cómo?

–Quiero decir… ¿Estaríamos así si no hubieras salido aquel día? –volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia al cielo, observando las nubes pasar.

–Quién sabe. ¿Algo te preocupa? –se sentó y miró también arriba.

–No… Sólo pensaba que tal vez… Estarías más a salvo si yo en primer lugar…

–No sé qué vas a decir… ¡pero no quiero oírlo! –cogió su shihakusho que estaba tirado en alguna parte y empezó a vestirse–. Espero que no estés pensando en nada tan estúpido cómo: Si no estuviera aquí nadie estaría saliendo herido.

–De hecho yo estaba-

–Es solo una excusa, Ichigo –atajó con algo de ira en sus palabras–. Morir para proteger… Es bastante patético –lo miró de reojo por un momento mientras se amarraba el obi. Sabía que Ichigo debía de estar furioso por esas palabras, pero continuó hablando–. Estás siendo egoísta pensando en eso, ¿no crees?

Ichigo miró a Shiro con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose ofendido por lo que le decía– ¿Qué quieres decir? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–Nadie saldrá herido si mueres. Claro que sí, eso es verdad. Pero, ¿a quién le importan las heridas físicas? Alguien como tú que habla con tanta facilidad de la palabra 'amigos'… ¿No eres capaz de entenderlo? Yo no soy nadie para decir esto ni mucho menos, sin embargo… Tal vez otra persona te lo hubiera dicho en mi lugar –le dio una última mirada que hizo que Ichigo se calmara.

Él no le diría esas palabras por nada. Debía reflexionar sobre ello a fondo, seguro que Shiro no pretendía ofenderlo o hacerlo enojar. Sin embargo en ese momento estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a pensar en ello. Gruñó antes de que sus pesados párpados se cerraran.

* * *

La lluvia empezaba a caer sobre el Seireitei. La verdad es que ya amenazaba con ello desde el día anterior. Lo único que podía pensar es que el cielo estaba de acuerdo con mi humor. Desde el día en que Shirosaki habló conmigo, no he vuelto a saber de él y tampoco del capitán Kurotsuchi. Esperaba que Shiro estuviera bien. Odiaré a ese capitán hasta en el infierno.

El camino hasta la colina del Sokyoku me pareció eterno. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. ¿Quería ser salvado o sería mejor si desaparecía? No quería que mis amigos siguieran saliendo heridos por mí, pero las palabras de Shiro antes de irse me habían dado mucho que pensar.

–_Nadie saldrá herido si mueres. Claro que sí, eso es verdad. Pero, ¿a quién le importan las heridas físicas? Alguien como tú que habla con tanta facilidad de la palabra 'amigos'… ¿No eres capaz de entenderlo? Yo no soy nadie para decir esto ni mucho menos, sin embargo… Tal vez otra persona te lo hubiera dicho en mi lugar._

Realmente… ¿Estoy siendo egoísta?

–_Tiene razón _–pensé–. _No tuve en cuenta en cómo se sentirían los demás. _

Agaché la cabeza encontrando el suelo y mis pies interesantes. Es cierto que he estado varias veces al borde de la muerte (y muerto una vez también), pero nunca tuve tiempo de pararme a pensar que pasaría si moría. Tal vez un poco ya que era cuando luchaba por proteger algo y era en lo único en que pensaba. No es muy distinto ahora, estoy a punto de morir porque… Quiero proteger a alguien. Sólo que esta vez, no puedo luchar por ello. Es irremediable, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Sólo puedo esperar y… ¿tener fe mis amigos? Tengo que tenerla porque, si es que salgo de esta, Shirosaki me golpeará si no confío en ellos.

Pisando los terrenos de ejecución siento mi corazón acelerarse. Ahora que me acordé, le había prometido a mi viejo que volvería a casa de una pieza. Sonreí para mí mismo. No perderé la esperanza, tengo que prometérmelo a mí mismo. Volveré… junto con Shiro. Y los demás. Tengo confianza en ellos como ellos la tienen en mí. Kurotsuchi logró derrumbarme un poco, pero ya vuelvo a estar bien. Nada de lo que me enseñó es real, el dolor se irá con el tiempo. Debo ser paciente.

–Kurosaki Ichigo –miré hacia el viejo parado varios metros lejos de mí– ¿Algún último deseo?

Pida lo que pida, no se hará realidad, pero al menos creo que tendré un poco de paz conmigo mismo hasta el final–. Quiero ser egoísta.

–¿Perdona?

–_Morir para proteger._ Estoy siendo egoísta, lo entiendo. _Tal vez todo sea en vano, pero no dejo de pensar en ello. _Moriré protegiendo alguien que quiero sin pensar en la opinión de los demás –suspiró–. Es egoísta, pero… No… no me quejo del todo –las últimas palabras salieron como un susurro, como si no quisiera decirlas del todo. No pretendo que nadie entienda, sólo quería expresarme. Mi último deseo no puede ser cumplido. Decirle 'te quiero' a Shiro por última vez. En realidad sí puedo hacerlo, no será lo mismo, pero… ¿me sentiré mejor si lo hago?– ¿P-puedo decir algo más?

Observé al viejo suspirar–. Adelante.

Mi pecho se contrae al igual que mi estómago. Intento reprimir las lágrimas que asoman en mis ojos, pero no puedo…–. Si encuentran a Shirosaki… Sea quien sea… Por favor… Díganle que –¿es lo correcto expresar lo que siento ahora?–…Que le quiero…–aunque si le encontraban significaría su captura y muy posiblemente su muerte.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Vuelve a hablar–. Haré… lo posible para que se cumpla. ¿Nada más?

–Eso es todo… –sin ninguna otra conversación, los shinigamis del escuadrón de kido se pusieron en posición. Miro a los capitanes, ninguno me miraba. Mi cuerpo se siente extraño, como si algo inesperado fuera a pasar…

* * *

Shiro salió corriendo del sexto escuadrón en cuanto escuchó que la ejecución iba a empezar. Los shinigami estaban retrasando mucho su llegada. Si no se daba prisa…

Inesperadamente, se abrió una Garganta de la cual apareció Grimmjow, seguido de Hallibel y Neliel en su forma adulta.

–Ey Shiro, ¿necesitas una mano? –preguntó Grimmjow sonriendo socarronamente.

–¡Grimmjow! ¡¿Qué te llevó tanto?! –le espetó enfadado por su tardanza. Grimmjow se rascó la cabeza protestando sobre que más le daba si al final había llegado. Confiando en Grimmjow y sus compañeros, Shiro se marchó a toda velocidad hacia la colina de la doble hoja. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar a tiempo. Pasó a través del extraño bosque, llegando a los terrenos de ejecución.

–¡ICHIGO! –todos los capitanes se voltearon para ver a una figura parada a los lejos, respirando vehemente, con la zanpakuto en la mano, mirando a los capitanes con ira y determinación– ¡Detengan esta ejecución o se arrepentirán!

–¡Es él! –exclamó Mayuri con una sonrisa perversa de oreja a oreja–. Esta vez no huiras de mí.

–Mataré a todo el que se interponga en mi camino –utilizó el shunpo y esquivó a los capitanes en su camino. Algunos trataron de detenerlo o fingieron hacerlo. Byakuya ni siquiera se movió, solo dejó que pasara por su lado a gran velocidad.

–¡¿Shiro?! –exclamó Ichigo mirando hacia abajo.

El capitán general se paró frente a Shirosaki negándose completamente en dejarlo pasar. Mientras dio la orden a los del escuadrón de kidou que empezaran con la ejecución. Shiro entrecerró los ojos y reunió su reiatsu en la hoja de Tensa Zangetsu y lanzó el poderoso ataque hacia la alabastra, partiéndola en dos. Los capitanes observaron estupefactos como la mitad de la alabrasta se venía abajo. Ichigo también observó eso aunque no tan sorprendido. Otro Getsuga Tensho fue dirigido hacia un costado suyo, rompiendo el balance mediante el cual se mantenía flotando. En cuanto este se desestabilizó empezó a caer, pero fue recogido en medio de su caída por unos fuertes brazos.

–¿Renji? –el pelirrojo le sonrió liberando su zanpakuto y noqueando a los shinigamis del escuadrón de kido.

–Todos estamos aquí para salvarte Ichigo –dijo en voz bien alta.

Todos los tenientes a excepción de Nemu, Omaeda y Yachiru, se posicionaron en coro delante de Renji quien cargaba con Ichigo. Rukia se colocó junto a Renji.

–¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó el capitán general bastante furioso. Alejándose varios de Shirosaki con quien estaba luchando hace un momento.

–¡No estamos de acuerdo con la ejecución de Ichigo, señor! –se excusó Rangiku liberando su zanpakuto al igual que los demás.

–Shiro no hará daño a nadie… ¡Si lo hace yo seré la primera en tomar las represalias! ¡Por favor, déjelos marchar! –Rukia dio un paso al frente fuera del coro.

–¡Rukia! –la llamó Ichigo preocupado por las palabras de su amiga. Cerró sus manos en un puño, odiaba ser protegido de esa manera sin embargo en ese momento no podía hacer nada. Su reiatsu llevaba sellado tanto tiempo que ahora le estaba costando hacer que fluyera con normalidad de nuevo. Le pidió a Renji que le bajara y este hizo eso. Ichigo se movió fuera del círculo de tenientes a pesar de las protestas y advertencias de estos–. Rukia no puedes…

–Ichigo, yo jamás te dejaré de lado, si es a Shiro a quién quieres estaré a tu lado hasta el final para proteger aquello que deseas. ¡Nadie me va mover de mi posición y mucho menos va a hacer que cambie de opinión! –exclamó con esa decisión propia de ella. Ichigo le sonrió y la cogió de la mano.

–Hasta el final –miraron ambos al capitán general con determinación.

–¿Acaso lo habéis olvidado? ¿Todos vosotros? –gruñó Shigekuni–. Las normas de la Sociedad de Almas son para mantener la paz entre los mundos. Ese… Mató a shingiamis en el pasado.

–Disculpa que tome la palabra, viejo –interrumpió Ichigo bastante enfadado. Anduvo hasta esta apenas a unos metros de Yamamoto y se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar con fiereza–. Si algún shinigami asesinara a mi familia… ¡Procuraría matar hasta el último culpable! ¡Siempre hacéis las cosas sin pensar las represalias!

–Ichigo… –Rukia se volvió a colocar a su lado aún mirando al capitán.

–Si ustedes mataran a Shiro, pueden considerarme realmente su enemigo.

–Y a mí –Rukia sacó su espada y se puso delante de su amigo para protegerlo por si Yamamoto decidía atacarles.

–¡No me quedo atrás! –Renji se unió a ellos.

–Chicos… -Shiro observó como todos los estaban protegiendo ambos, como querían que nadie muriera por unas estúpidas normas.

–Entonces… ¡Desde ahora eres un enemigo de la Sociedad de Almas! ¡Ichigo Kurosaki! –Shigekuni liberó su zanpakuto, la hoja de esta ardía en llamas–. Reduce todo a cenizas, Ryuujinjakka. El ataque fue directo hacia Rukia e Ichigo, Renji se movió para ayudarles, pero Shiro se interpuso antes que ningún otro.

Giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para mirar al pelirrojo y los demás–. Esta es mi batalla. Si tengo que luchar para defender la paz que deseo junto a Ichigo que así sea. ¡Sacad a Ichigo de aquí por favor!

–¡Shiro no! –Ichigo iba a correr hacia él. Entre Shinji y su teniente lo sujetaron, llevándoselo de allí a la fuerza– ¡Hirako-san! ¡No puedo dejar que ellos luchen solos contra él!

–Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? –Protestó Shinji chasqueando la lengua–. Vamos a restaurar tu reiatsu en el cuarto escuadrón. Yo ya sabía que no estarías quieto y parado sin luchar. Shirosaki tiene razón, ustedes deben luchar para ganar su paz.

–Una guerra por la paz…. Tan típico –sonrió sarcásticamente y después volvió a poner cara seria de nuevo. Entonces ya más calmado, Momo pudo dejar que su capitán llevara solo al peli naranjo.

Los capitanes se retiraron lejos de la batalla, ellos no querían luchar contra el capitán general, sin embargo tampoco podían ayudar a Shirosaki y los demás. Tenían que tener fe en que nadie moriría en aquella batalla. Incluso los tenientes se habían retirado porque Shiro les había gritado que se quedaran atrás. A pesar de haber dicho eso, las cosas no iban demasiado bien para él. El poder de Ryuujinjakka era inmenso, incluso si él bastante bueno y el doble de experienciado en batalla que Ichigo, era bastante difícil acercarse al capitán o cruzar espadas con él sin que este quemara algún miembro de su cuerpo. Por lo visto el capitán ya conocía bastante bien y había analizado minuciosamente el Getsuga Tensho hasta que llegó un momento en que podía anularlo sin problemas.

–¡Mierda! –maldijo Shiro saltando hacia atrás luego de fallar su último ataque en el cual su brazo izquierdo había sido quemado, pero no era nada de lo que no pudiera recuperarse. Ni siquiera podía luchar contra él cuerpo a cuerpo. Un cero sería demasiado simple, alguien de su nivel lo desviaría como si nada–. _¿Qué hago? Tratar de hablar ahora sería un poco…_

Yamamoto se quedó estático mirándolo–. No vas a salir de aquí, ríndete de una vez.

–¡Ja! ¡No pienso a morir de un asqueroso shinigami! ¡Sois todos iguales! -gritó con despreció entrecerrando los ojos y mirando al capitán con rabia–. Lucharé hasta el final… No me importa si quemas mi cuerpo… ¡Te derrotaré y me marcharé con Ichigo! ¡Él es mío! ¿Entendieron?

–Los hollows sois tan posesivos como patéticos –bajo su espada hacia un lado por un momento y ni se digno a mirar al albino a la cara– ¿Para qué lo quieres a él? ¿Para torturarlo? ¿Para tomar control de él y destruir a través de su cuerpo?

–¿Cómo dijiste? –cuestionó ahora demasiado furioso. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que quería solo utilizar a Ichigo?!–. Escúchame bien –agachó la cabeza, sus dientes entrecerrados con fuerza antes de continuar hablando–. Yo jamás haría daño a Ichigo, y hacer daño a los demás le duele a él… ¡Yo quiero a Ichigo! ¡Pero alguien tan ciego como usted y todas esas basuras de la Central no son capaces de verlo! Solo porque mis padres se querían tuvieron que morir, solo porque yo soy parte de hollow tengo que morir, solo porque Ichigo y yo estamos juntos, él tiene que morir… ¡¿Acaso les importa todo una puta mierda?! ¡Solo piensan en ustedes! –incluso sabiendo que era inútil, lanzó otro Getsuga contra Genryusai llevado por la ira que ese hombre le hacía sentir. Lanzó tres seguidos y todos parecieron llegar a su objetivo, ya que estallaron y se creó una nube de humo debido a que el ataque debió de chocar con las llamas de Ryuujinjakka. De entre el humo apareció la figura del anciano, un ataque salió directo hacia Shiro.

Ichigo corría lo más que podía de vuelta hacia la colina del Sokyoku. Nada más recuperar la fluctuación de reiatsu y su espada había salido disparado hacia donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla. Por el camino se encontró a Rukia y a Renji quienes le dijeron que Shiro les había pedido que se alejaran una y otra vez y no tuvieron de otra que alejarse pero que estaban volviendo porque tenían un mal presentimiento. Subieron rápidamente arriba. Los capitanes estaban parados cerca del bosque. Rukia al ver sus caras se preocupó. Parecían sorprendidos y preocupados algunos por algún motivo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, escuchó a Ichigo gritar el nombre del albino y salió corriendo pasando a Bankai en su camino. Shiro tenía un agujero en el estómago que sangraba profusamente, parecía tener problemas en cerrarla. Ahora el tomaría su relevo y se enfrentaría contra el viejo capitán. Tenía confianza en que Shiro se recuperaría de esa herida paulatinamente con la regeneración.

Miró a su adversario, analizando. Apenas tenía un rasguño, era consciente de lo fuerte que era ese hombre, y estaba un poco inseguro si iba a poder con él. ¡Shiro había sido derrotado y era más poderoso que él mismo! ¿Podría conseguirlo? Cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir sujetando a Tensa Zangetsu aún con más fuerza. Nada de 'si podía conseguirlo'. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Preparó un Getsuga y detrás del capitán pudo ver a Rukia quién le asintió con la cabeza e Ichigo lanzó el ataque hacia su enemigo. El capitán iba a defenderse con Ryuujinjakka, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía levantarla, no se había dado cuenta de que su zanpakuto, su brazo y su pierna estaban bloqueadas en un enorme bloque de hielo. Antes de que pudiera hacer que su zanpakuto volviera a arder, el impacto del ataque de Ichigo le dio de lleno. Los capitanes aguantaron la respiración, no sabían si alegrarse por el chico o preocuparse por su jefe.

Rukia utilizó el shunpo y se quedó al lado de Ichigo –Gracias Rukia –le agradeció por la ayuda y ella le sonrió levantando el pulgar. Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa. Después se le borró de inmediato y se giró para ir de vuelta con Shiro. La herida ya no se veía tan grande como antes, se estaba recuperando.

–Shiro… Idiota. No debiste pelear solo contra él.

–Será porque nunca he peleado en equipo –sonrió como siempre e Ichigo suspiró–. Me alegra de verte bien de nuevo.

–¡Ichigo! –Rukia lo llamó alarmada al ver a la figura del capitán levantarse del suelo–. Qué harás… Por algo es el capitán general…

–Rukia. Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Lo harás incluso si te consideran una traidora? –la miró con seriedad y ella sin pensárselo dos veces se desató la bandana de teniente y la tiró al suelo.

–Por supuesto. Por ti lo que sea –se puso en posición de hacer la primera danza y un pilar apareció en la posición del capitán, y este lo destrozó fácilmente con sus llamas. En lo que destrozaba el pilar, Ichigo estaba tras él, preparado para atacarle, pero tal y como esperaban de alguien de su nivel, bloqueó al peli naranjo con facilidad. Lo hizo retroceder y lo atacó, haciéndole un corte en la mejilla y otro en el brazo izquierdo. Incluso la combinación de sus ataques con los de Rukia ya no surtían mucho efecto y las heridas y quemaduras empezaban a sumarse en los cuerpos de ambos. Ichigo más de una vez tuvo que lanzarse a usarse como escudo para proteger a Shiro ya que a veces el capitán aprovechaba cualquier distracción después de alguna táctica de ataque y se iba a por él.

Algunos capitanes como Unohana y Byakuya observaron con asombro el acto de Rukia quien era incluso capaz de renunciar a su puesto para ayudar a su mejor amigo. Los capitanes se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con la cabeza. Byakuya fue el primero en cometer el acto. Renji, su teniente, lo miró con cierta confusión–. Capitán Kuchiki, ¿qué está haciendo? –luego miró a los demás haciendo lo mismo. Todos se estaban quitando sus haoris. ¿Pero por qué?

–Renunciamos –contestaron secamente, menos Mayuri (ya saben como es) y Kenpachi extrañamente lo hizo porque si Ichigo moría no habría nadie con quien divertirse luchando; y en voz alta y clara de manera que Yamamoto los escuchara.

Este los miró con incredulidad– ¿Cómo?

–Si ser capitanes significa que tengamos que enfrentarnos a ellos y sentenciarlos, renunciamos –habló Ukitake.

Las llamas dejaron de brotar de la hoja de su zanpakuto y enfundó su espada de nuevo. Se acercó hasta Ichigo y Rukia quienes se estaban usando de apoyo el uno al otro, con la respiración acelerada. De vez en cuando se escuchaba la sangre de alguno de ellos salpicando en el suelo.

–Renunciaré a la captura y sentencia de Ichigo Kurosaki y su hollow, pero que os quede claro… No duden en que estarán estrictamente vigilados por un tiempo hasta que este seguro de que son de fiar –luego de eso se giró hacia los capitanes y cerró los ojos–. Colocaos vuestros haoris, nos reuniremos en unas horas –dicho eso desapareció.

Todos suspiraron de alivio. Los tenientes gritaban de alegría y jubilo. Shiro, Ichigo y Rukia se abrazaron gritando una y otra vez que lo habían conseguido. Los tres se rieron luego de hartarse a gritar lo contentos que estaban. Luego los demás shinigamis se arremolinaron alrededor de ellos diciéndoles la enhorabuena y que se alegraban de que hubieran conseguido lo que querían.

–Gracias, no hubiera sido posible sin todos ustedes –agradeció Shiro.

–Whoa, whoa Shiro, eso es tan impropio de ti –dijo Ichigo fingiendo estar muy sorprendido. El albino le miró sonrojado y le mando a callar que por una vez que agradecía no tenían porque echárselo en cara–. Jo macho, estás hecho un asco –bromeó.

–¿Pero tú te has visto? –le preguntó de vuelta escudriñándolo con la mirada– ¡Estás más delgado que una modelo! ¿Has estado comiendo algo?

–¡Como si fuera mi culpa! –ante la mención de comida su estómago gruñó–. Es la primera vez que tengo tanta hambre.

–¡Vamos a comer algo! –exclamó Rukia sonriendo mientras pasaba ambos brazos por las cinturas de los dos chicos ya que no llega a los hombros–. Seguro que Inoue ha hecho algo delicioso.

–¿Está aquí? –preguntó Ichigo mirando confuso a Rukia.

–Sí, ella vino por si su ayuda era necesaria. A los demás les pidieron que se quedaran en Karakura.

–Y pensar que tendré que agradecer a ese idiota también –bufó Shiro metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su hakama. Ichigo y Rukia lo miraron, confusos. ¿De quién estaría hablando?

Los demás los observaron marcharse mientras conversaban y se sentían bien por ellos. Ya habían hecho la buena obra del mes, ahora de vuelta a la rutina.

* * *

Podía haberlo hecho todo más épico, de hecho, confieso que alguien iba a morir, pero en el estado que estoy últimamente no tengo ganas de escribir algo tan… deprimente. Yo pongo mucho sentimiento cuando escribo aunque no lo parezca. Ya solo queda un capítulo más. No sé por qué se me pasó por la cabeza en poner mpreg pero decidi que mejor no ._.


	18. Chapter 18

Último capítulo, ¡qué bien! Me ha tenido bloqueada durante meses, ya ven. No se me ocurría un buen final, pero al final me vino la inspiración ;u; Aunque estoy pensando en una posible segunda parte en la que se explique un poco más el pasado de Shirosaki, pero aún no sé.

* * *

–Gracias, fuiste de mucha ayuda Grimmjow –Shiro le dio la mano al peli azul y este sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de aceptarla.

–Ja. Ni lo menciones. Siempre es agradable patear el trasero de los shinigami de vez en cuando.

–Mejor váyanse antes de que se metan en problemas –dijo Ichigo apoyando a Tensa Zangetsu sobre sus hombros.

–Cierto, vámonos Grimmjow –dijo Harribel en un tono tranquilo.

–¡Adiós, Ichigo! ¡Ven a vernos algún día! –se despidió alegremente Neliel.

El trío se marchó de regresó a Hueco Mundo a través de una Garganta.

–Bueno muchachos, ¿qué piensan hacer ahora? –preguntó Rukia mirándolos a ambos con los brazos cruzados.

Ellos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Irían a Karakura porque quedarse allí no era una opción muy agradable.

–Volvamos a casa –suspiró alegremente el peli naranjo.

* * *

Ichigo despertó envuelto en una calidez que añoraba. Todos aquellos días en aquella torre fría… No fue agradable dormir en ese sitio.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y notó algo suave contra su cuerpo. Lo que quiera que fuera llegó a su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas y provocando que estornudara. La bola de pelo blanca saltó ante el estornudo. Ichigo sonrió al ver que se trataba de Shiro en su forma de lobo. Este se sacudió y se estiró abriendo la boca en el proceso, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

–Buenos días Shiro… –Ichigo estiró los brazos y se restregó los ojos.

–_Buenos días Ichigo. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –_se sentó y empezó a mover la cola de un lado a otro, contento de ver que el peli naranjo se encontrara curado de sus heridas.

–Genial. ¡Necesitaba una buena siesta!

_–¿Siesta? Llevas durmiendo tres días seguidos. Bueno, pero me alegro de que haya sido un sueño reparador –_se acercó a él y frotó su cabeza en el pecho de Ichigo. –_Ichigo… Tenemos que hablar. Pero antes vamos a darnos un baño. _

–Ah… –suspiró Ichigo alegremente al sentir todos sus músculos relajarse al entrar en el agua caliente. –No sabía que estábamos en la Tienda de Urahara. Lo había olvidado.

Observó a Shiro nadar de un lado a otro en su forma animal. Ichigo se preguntaba por qué había decidido quedarse así, pero prefirió dejarlo estar. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Echaba de menos eso de poder relajarse un largo rato.

–Oye Shiro, ¿de qué querías hablar? –preguntó volviendo la vista el frente.

Shirosaki dejó de nadar y se acercó a Ichigo regresando a su forma humana en el proceso–. No puedo quedarme en Karakura. No sé si te has percatado, pero los shinigami me han estado vigilando las 24 horas del día desde que volvimos –gruñó molesto hundiéndose en el agua hasta la barbilla–. Es incómodo.

Ichigo también gruñó y seguido suspiró–. A veces son muy extremistas… ¿Pero vas a marcharte?

–De eso quería hablarte. Quería preguntarte si te gustaría venir conmigo… Si no, supongo que puedo intentar quedarme. Pero de verdad que me siento intranquilo con esos shinigamis vigilando.

–Shiro yo… –quería estar con Shirosaki, sin embargo tampoco quería tener que dejar su familia y sus amigos. ¿Qué debería contestar?

–No quiero una respuesta inmediata. Sé que tienes mucho aquí por eso… Esperaré un par de días a que me digas. Además yo… –se llevó una mano a la frente y se quitó los pelos de su flequillo de su cara–. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Ichigo abrió la boca para preguntarle qué era, pero fue a acallado por una lengua traviesa que se introdujo en su boca. Ichigo de la impresión no contestó hasta que Shiro empezó a mover su lengua con la suya, en ese entonces le correspondió acariciando con sus dedos su cabello blanco.

–¡Espero que no sea nada extraño! –Exclamó sonrojado cuando se separaron–. N-no es que yo no quiera… Pero… yo… tú… entonces…

–¿A qué te refieres~? –lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios– ¿Acaso alguien está necesitado?

–¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no! ¡Yo…! –su cara se tornó aún más roja cuando el cuerpo del albino rozaba con el suyo–. Shiro que…

–Eres tan irresistible~ -empezó a atacarle… A besos.

–¡Ah! ¡Shiro para! –él puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Shiro, pero en realidad, no estaba haciendo nada de fuerza para alejarle de él.

_Conclusión:_

_Esos dos son incapaces de parar una vez empiezan. _

–¿Se lo pasan bien chicos? –dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Ichigo se sonrojó aún más si era posible– ¿Les importa si me uno?

_A no ser que alguien los interrumpa._

–¡Yoruichi! –la llamó casualmente el de ojos dorados. ¡Como si la conociera de toda su vida!– La verdad no me importaría –preguntó mientras volvía la mirada hacia Ichigo y lamía su cuello.

–¡Shiro!

–Es broma, solo pasé a ver qué tal estaban cuando… Estabais así –rió Yoruichi–. Será mejor que les deje espacio. ¡Nos vemos! –y por donde vino se marchó.

Ichigo se hundió en el agua hasta quedó cubierto por la nariz. ¡Qué vergonzoso había sido eso! ¡A esa mujer le gustaba jugar con él y encima Shiro se le unía! Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. Shiro se echó a reír a carcajadas abrazando al peli naranjo.

–No te molestes tanto. No hablábamos en serio –se acerca su oído y le susurró–. Además solo yo puedo 'jugar' contigo…

–Shiro yo… hmm…

–¿Qué? –respondió apoyando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Ichigo.

–Yo…

–¿Ichigo?

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que un sonoro estornudo salió del peli naranjo. Shiro se echó a reír diciendo que ya llevaban demasiado tiempo en el agua.

Ichigo olvidó lo quería preguntarle a Shirosaki sobre la sorpresa.

Y esa sorpresa… Podía ser la última cosa que Ichigo podría imaginar.

* * *

Pasaron varios días en los que Ichigo volvió a su rutina de siempre, yendo a la escuela; recibiendo una protesta de su profesora por faltar tanto, pasando tiempo con su familia; la cual no paraba de hablar de lo cambiado y feliz que se veía, y también… Les contó sobre la propuesta de Shiro de irse a vivir con él.

Isshin enseguida corrió al póster de Masaki, llorando mares, gritando que su hijo ya se había hecho mayor y que iba a independizarse. Karin sonreía diciendo que por ella, no le importaba que se fuera con la condición que llamará y fuera a verlos de vez en cuando. Yuzu estaba llorando de felicidad, abrazada a su padre. Ichigo miraba a su familia sudando una gota. Era increíble cómo se tomaban algunas cosas.

–¡Espero que igualmente puedan darnos nietos algún día! ¡Masaki! ¡Seremos abuelos!

Los tres hermanos decidieron ignorar a su loco padre y hablar ellos de otras cosas.

Yuzu y Karin lo ayudaron a empacar sus cosas. No podía llevarse todo, pero se llevaría lo más importante.

Ichigo aún no le había dado su respuesta a Shirosaki. Quería que fuera una sorpresa para él.

Y justo escucharon a alguien tocar en la puerta. Isshin fue a abrir y sonrió lanzándose sobre el albino, este logró esquivarle ya sabiendo de sus movimientos después de todo el tiempo que estuvo dentro del alma de Ichigo–. Hola señor Kurosaki –saludó desinteresado mientras el hombre se estrellaba contra la pared de la calle de enfrente.

–¡Hola Shiro-nii! –Yuzu le sonrió y lo guió al interior de la casa–. Onii-chan está en su habitación.

Shiro asintió con la cabeza y se marchó escaleras arriba después de haber revuelto el cabello de la chica.

Ichigo estaba parado por fuera de la puerta de su habitación y giró la cabeza para mirar a Shirosaki cuando lo escuchó llegar. El peli naranjo le pidió que cerrara los ojos y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo al interior de la habitación. Cuando los abrió no vio nada extraño, por lo que no entendió qué era lo que tenía que ver aunque la verdad se veía un poco más vacía. Arqueó una ceja y entró hasta quedarse parado en el centro. Ichigo sonreía tras él, esperando a que se diera cuenta. Fue entonces que Shiro se percató de las maletas junto a la cama.

–¿Ichigo? –giró la cabeza, viéndose sorprendido, confuso e incrédulo. ¿Puede ser que él fuera a…?

–Me voy contigo Shiro.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del albino antes de abrazar con fuerza a Ichigo.

No sabía cómo expresar cuan feliz estaba en ese momento.

* * *

Ichigo se aseguró de que todos sus amigos supieran que se marchaba, avisó también a Rukia y Renji, pero les pidió que no le dijeran nada a Yamamoto de qué se iban. Si los seguían hasta aquel lugar toda la batalla hubiera sido inútil.

Ambos tomaron el tren hacia su destino. Nada más llegar les recibió un chico de aproximadamente quince años, de cabello rojo y ojos dorados. Este se lanzó a abrazar a Shiro, gritando lo mucho que se alegraba de que estuviera bien. Ichigo dio un paso atrás sorprendido de la repentina acción. ¿Qué pasaba con ese chico? ¿Quién demonios era?

–¿Qué haces con forma humana Kyosuke? –miró al chico y este suspiró cansado.

La boca de Ichigo se abrió en forma de 'o' entendiendo quién era el misterioso adolescente. Nunca hubiera pensado que ese fuera Kyosuke. Se comportaba un poco más… ¿infantil?

–Aaaah… ¡Es que Kagura insistió en que la ayudará a limpiar la casa! –hizo un puchero y movió los brazos en el aire– ¡Aburrido, aburrido! Pero… maestro… ¿por qué la casa olía a fresas?

–Eso fue… –un estampado de flores apareció detrás de Shirosaki mientras este sonreía estúpidamente.

_Lo que pasó…_

_–Ichigo se acaba de ir y ya lo echo de menos –murmuró con la cabeza y los brazos estirados sobre la mesa– ¡Oh! ¡Tengo una idea! –Sacó de un cajón un perfume de fresas y lo esparció por la casa– ¡Listo! –sonrió feliz por un momento hasta que dejó los brazos caer y un aura depresiva lo rodeó–. Ahora me siento más nostálgico… _

–Y eso fue lo que pasó –le contó todo a Kyo mientras esa sonrisa tonta no se borraba de su cara.

–Maestro… Está realmente obsesionado con Ichigo-senpai –siseó Kyosuke mientras Shiro parecía estar pensando en algo que no quería saber.

–Idiota… –musitó el peli naranjo suspirando.

Shiro sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos y sonrió– ¡Démonos prisa! ¡Tengo que enseñarte tu sorpresa Ichigo! Kyosuke llama a Kagura por favor.

–¡Enseguida, maestro! –empezó a correr lejos de ellos transformándose a su forma de lobo en el proceso.

Shirosaki empezó a correr hacia la casa gritándole a Ichigo con emoción que no se quedara atrás. El peli naranjo se preguntaba qué lo tendría tan emocionado. Ya de por sí era raro verlo actuar de ese modo… Tenía que ser algo muy grande. Suspiró y caminó un poco más rápido siguiendo los pasos del de ojos dorados.

Ya dentro, Shiro le apuró a que subiera a dejar sus cosas y que se tomara su tiempo para alojarse. Ichigo hizo caso, aún confuso de su extraña actitud. Ya dentro de la habitación pestañeó un par de veces girándose a mirar hacia la puerta. ¿Qué mosca le picó? Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas. Estuvo un buen rato haciéndolo hasta que escuchó la voz de Shirosaki llamándole para que bajara.

Kyosuke lo recibió en las escaleras en su forma humana, tomándolo de la mano y pidiéndole que cerrara los ojos. Ichigo tuvo el ceño fruncido durante el camino. No sabía que esperarse…

Entonces le dijo que podía abrir los ojos. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de ver que estaba frente al sofá donde había algo en… en… ¿algo enredado en un montón de mantas?

Dio varios pasos para mirar más de cerca y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su mirada iba de Shiro a aquello y viceversa. No tenía palabras… ¿Qué significaba?

–Vamos tómala, Ichi –sonrió Shiro dándole un empujoncito.

Él lo miró y después se acercó a tomar la criatura en brazos. Era una niña de pocos meses. Pero cómo…

–Es un híbrido como nosotros, pero…

–¡_El jefe del clan os deja adoptarla!_ –pío Kagura moviendo su cola alegremente –_El_ _clan Byakurō está muy agradecido de que hayan luchado tanto para proteger este lugar. ¡Incluso el jefe a perdonado al maestro!_

–¿Adoptarla? ¿E-es en serio? –Ichigo parpadeó aún incapaz de creerse de que aquella pequeña fuera a ser su hija. Los otros tres asintieron.

Shiro se acercó por detrás de Ichigo y le abrazó– ¿Y bien? Necesita un nombre.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Él para los nombres era muy malo. Pero daría su mejor esfuerzo en darle a aquella niña un buen nombre uno del que pudiera estar orgullosa cuando creciera. Se quedó pensativo durante varios minutos y los demás se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta del peli naranjo.

Entonces una sonrisa afloró en el rostro de Ichigo cuando recordó el nombre de una persona muy importante para él y estaría encantado de que su hija llevara ese nombre. Además de que con el cabello negro y ojos azules de ella le pegaba mucho.

–Rukia.

Shirosaki sonrió también y miró a la niña quien estaba haciendo sonidos y estirando su mano– Parece que le gusta.

_–Será mejor que los dejemos solos_ –le dijo Kagura a Kyosuke. Este gruñó molesto.

_–¡Ya sé! ¡A mí no me des órdenes!_ –le dio la espalda a la otra loba y se marchó enfadado.

Kagura rió. Si Kyosuke supiera…

* * *

Ya en la noche, Ichigo y Shiro decidieron unir dos camas y dormir juntos con su nueva integrante de la familia, la pequeña Rukia, durmiendo plácidamente entre los dos. El albino se había quedado dormido enseguida y soñaba… Soñaba de nuevo con el pasado.

**Shiro's POV**

_Mi madre y yo estábamos parados cerca del lago, observando las blancas flores–. Mamá –la llamé tirando de su kimono– ¿Cómo es la primavera? –supe que esa pregunta la cogió desprevenida, pero aún así me miró y sonrió._

_–No lo sé. Pero me han dicho que los campos se ponen verdes, las flores crecen coloridas y brillantes y sientes un cosquilleo en el cuerpo y calor en el corazón._

_–¿En el corazón?_

_–Sí. Aquí –señaló a hacia su pecho y yo repetí esa acción–. Veamos la primavera juntos algún día, ¿vale?_

_Asentí con alegría. Mi mayor deseo, era ver ese paraíso de la primavera, sentir ese calor en el pecho. Iba a darle la mano cuando ella de repente empezó a distanciarse de mí diciendo algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, desapareciendo en la oscuridad infinita._

* * *

–¡Madre! –se levantó de repente mirando a su alrededor y jadeando. El sudor recorría su frente y giró la cabeza para mirar a los otros dos que aún seguían durmiendo profundamente. Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró. Otra vez ese extraño sueño… ¿Qué era lo que le decía su madre? Nunca llegaba a entenderla o a oírla.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse para revelar a Kagura parada allí y mirándola con preocupación– _¿Estás bien?_

Shiro asintió y se levantó de la cama en silencio para no despertar a los otros dos. Salió de la habitación junto con Kagura y bajaron hasta el salón.

Allí estaba Kyosuke también, pero estaba durmiendo sobre el sofá, sus orejas moviéndose de vez en cuando como si estuviera alerta a pesar de estar dormido. Shiro pasó hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua para refrescarse un poco.

_–¿Otra pesadilla?_ –Preguntó Kagura– _Hace cincuenta años también las tenías por esta época del año._

Shirosaki se llevó una mano a la frente y se echó su flequillo hacia detrás, suspirando en el proceso y asintiendo a la pregunta de la loba. Le contó a Kagura que solía soñar con su madre, y ella le decía algo que nunca alcanzaba a escuchar. Kagura agachó la cabeza incapaz de poder ayudarle. Ella era mucho más joven que Shirosaki, ni siquiera había nacido hace ciento cincuenta años. El único que podría saber era… Kyosuke.

Sonrió para sí misma y corrió hasta el salón para despertar al lobo. Este le gruñó cuando después de tirar de su cola y de sus orejas, despertó. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella hembra que nunca lo dejaba en paz? Cuando Kagura le contó el motivo, Kyosuke se bajó del sofá y caminó hacia la cocina seguido de ella.

_–¿Quiere saber lo que su madre le dice en esos sueños maestro? –_preguntó Kyosuke sentándose y moviendo su cola lentamente de un lado a otro. Shiro lo miró sorprendido y luego asintió rápidamente. ¡Claro que quería saberlo!– _Su nombre._

–¿M-mi nombre?

_–Sí. Su verdadero nombre. El que olvidó años después de la muerte de sus padres. Nunca supe su apellido, pero… Puedo recordarle. Su nombre era… _-se hizo un momentáneo silencio hasta que Kyosuke terminó la frase –_Ogichi._

Todo tuvo sentido para Shiro de repente. Ogichi… hacia más de un siglo que no escuchaba ese nombre de los labios de nadie. Entonces le vino la duda de por qué Kyosuke nunca se lo dijo antes.

–Kyosuke… ¿Por qué nunca me lo recordaste?

_–Quería esperar… A que lo superaras…. La pérdida de tus padres. Ahora ya puedo llamarte Ichi-kun como solía hacer. Claro y siempre que Ichigo-san no esté delante, no quiero llevarlo a confusión. _

–Ja. ¿Así que ya dejo de ser tu maestro y somos amigos de nuevo? –sonrió socarronamente y se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza a Kyosuke. Este asintió con la cabeza y le lamió la mano.

Ichigo estaba recargado contra la pared de fuera y había escuchado todo. Sonrió y caminó de vuelta a la habitación. Se alegraba de que Shiro hubiera conseguido aclarar y aceptar su pasado.

Al final del todo se alegraba mucho de haberse llegado a enamorar de alguien como Shirosaki a pesar de que al principio las cosas no hubieran ido muy bien entre ellos. Si alguien le hubiera dicho antes que acabaría así se hubiera reído en su cara y luego le habría golpeado por tal ocurrencia.

Y ahora… Ahora tenía una nueva y pequeña familia a la que querer y proteger.

Volvió a acostarse al lado de Rukia y al rato sintió como Shiro volvía también a la cama, abrazándose a ambos.

Ichigo pensó que no hubiera podido ser más feliz de otro modo.

–Ichigo –murmuró Shiro en sueños –Veamos juntos la primavera...

Ichigo sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente– Claro. Juntos...

* * *

Un pañuelo de color rojo volaba por el aire libremente, aterrizando las flores de distintos cuando la brisa cesó. Y si alguien echará un vistazo de cerca, podría ver el dibujo de un lobo firmado por dos personas.

_Bienvenida, primavera._

* * *

**Byakurō Fin.**

Increíble. ¿Ya está? ¿Acabó? He he he como ya dije puede que haga una segunda parte. ¿Quién no quiere ver a la pequeña Rukia de mayor? ¿O una relación un tanto extraña entre Kyosuke y Kagura? Y más cosas. Hay algunas cosas que quedaron en el aire, ¿no es así? Si tienen alguna duda sobre el fic pues ahora es el momento. Si tienen quejas del asqueroso final también pueden xD (Se me da mal terminar fics ._.)


	19. Confirmación

Está claro ya. Haré una segunda parte. Pero tendrán que ser pacientes, la escribiré cuando terminé unos cuantos fics más. Por si quieren otra ShiroIchi _Unnatural love_ es una :3

**Princezz Inuyoukai:** De eso irá la segunda parte :) Aclararé cosas de la primera y seguiré con el futuro.

**Guest:** Nunca creí que una de mis historias haría que a alguien le gustara el yaoi xD Bueno las preguntas son fáciles. A los padres de Shiro los mataron porque eran un shinigami y una arrancar, cosa que supuestamente está totalmente prohibida.

¿Cómo nació Rukia? Pues bueno, los lobos de este fic no son normales como ya habrás visto. Pueden transformarse en humanos. Como ella se mantiene en forma humana lo explicaré en la segunda parte.

Yo no odio a Orihime, y tampoco quería hacerme un lío poniendo una conversación con cada uno de sus amigos. Supuestamente todos aceptaron que Ichigo se marchara y tuviera su relación con Shiro.

**Tihonofuyumi:** En un tiempo estará la continuación :)


End file.
